The End's Fighter
by GiggiEba
Summary: A young enderwoman finds herself thrown into a new life, an everlasting life. What is she? She's become a goddess, and you'll see through her point of view, and the Minecraft gods' points of view as well. Rated M for language and varying themes. Cover art by me! (Story 1/3)
1. Chapter 1

***Hey! Looks like a new ****story! Nope, this is a rewritten story (if you couldn't guess that from the title...). It's actually my first story I ever published on this site and the original got some negative feedback (that was actually not just flaming), so I decided to rewrite it. I finally mustered up the courage to post this first chapter. Enjoy!***

* * *

**Jill's Pov**

The ever-black sky with its usual sprinkling of stars stared back at me as I walked home. I was being followed, as usual, by Melina and her posse, as they took the same route home as I did. When I decided to take shortcut, they teleported around me once I got into the meter of the alleyway. They wore malicious grins and skimpy clothes, showing off their well-endowed bodies, leaving little to the imagination. I glowered at them, they knew I couldn't teleport like they could.

* * *

Oh, I seem to have forgotten to mention something important. We're enderpeople, the race of sentient beings from The End, the most desolate of the Three Worlds, and also the last discovered world. Back to the story…

* * *

"Aww, look, it's Jill! How's your anorexia doing, hon?"

Melina is the leader of a little gang in my high school that bullies everyone they see fit, even those older than her. I've always despised her, and as such, I was their main target. She shoved me against the wall, her eyes glittering with malice. I stared back, wishing I could somehow scare her off. I took a step forward, pulling back my fist and throwing it at her smug face as fast as I could. It hit, but I was a weakling; it barely fazed her.

"You little bitch, you couldn't hurt me if you t— tr—"

She was stuttering? She ran off, her posse following. I followed the gaze she had held, knowing I would never scare her, and saw a flash of white and tan before I could turn fully. Whoever had been there was gone, but who was tan and white? Nobody in The End was ever…

Oh no. Steve, and he had an iron sword!? I walked the rest of the way home in a daze. If Steve, the hero of the humans was here, he would kill Shadewing, the Enderdragon. The Enderdragon was almost like a holy being to us, she kept us safe and ate any humans trying to kill her. Unfortunately, Steve had snuck by her, and was likely going to kill a lot of us. If he was here, he was here only to steal our enderpearls, whether by killing us or reaching into our throats with his chunky fist and ripping it out of us. I had an enderpearl, but I nearly never had enough energy that I could teleport.

"Jill, honey, are you alright," my mother asked as I walked in the house.

"Yes, Mother, I'm alright. Just had a little bit of a spook from Melina on the way home today. She didn't beat me again, thankfully. Something scared her away."

"What scared her?"

"I'm not sure. All I saw was a flash of white, and some human skin before I could fully turn around. I didn't get a good look at it."

"Well, whoever or whatever it was, you'll have to thank them if you see them again."

"That's for sure. Thankfully, it's the weekend!"

I sat down next to my mother as my father prepared our dinner. I was surprised to see more than two gems in each of our dishes. I tried to relish the gems, but I ended up eating everything too fast, and getting the hiccups. I sighed, a hiccup interrupting it. My mother took my plate to the kitchen, my father and I talking.

"How was your day, kiddo?"

"Same as usual. I was stalked by Melina on my way home again, of course."

I heard a crash in the kitchen along with my mother's scream, curing my hiccups. My father and I leapt to our feet, running in quickly, and seeing what the matter was.

"Oh… my… gods…"

* * *

**Herobrine's Pov**

I stood on the center pillar, visiting Shadewing while the Nether World and Overworld were taken care of. I had appointed Entity 303 to rule over the Nether while I checked up on my friend, and a young enderwoman I had seen much potential in. She was different, her mind worked differently. I patted Shadewing's snout once more before lifting off the pillar.

_Wait, Herobrine._

_Hmm? What is it, Shadewing?_

I turned around to look at her as she responded, _She has a good heart. Your teachings may… disrupt that, and make her like Entity 303. Please, be careful._

_Have you ever known me to be careful, Shadewing? _Her ears flattened, making me laugh. _Not to worry, I am being careful with this one. I promise you. Besides, she is… weak, physically. I intend to change that soon._

_One more thing… when she is ready, I wish to give her a gift._

_Very well, I will send her to you when that time comes along._

With that, I flew off, searching for the young one's presence. I found she was walking home, stalked by the same bully. I turned invisible and sat on the roof of the house the bully gang had surrounded her at. Watching, the bully leader smirked at Jill, calling her anorexic. While Jill was unnaturally thin even for her kind, I knew what was in her heart. I could see the burning rage that was just begging to be released, the revenge she wished to exact on these bullies: to inflict the same amount of pain they had given her in one fell swoop. They pushed her against the wall, and I decided to make my move. I dropped down when Jill stepped away from the wall, and waited until she threw a punch at the bully to show myself, just standing behind and to the side of Jill enough so they could see who I was. Jill was dumbfounded for a moment. When she began to turn around, I turned invisible again and floated off the ground. There were endermites in her home, so walking on the roof was not a problem.

I followed her into her house, still invisible, and went into the kitchen where I could still hear all the conversations. Not much happened, and I knew my time here was limited, so when they finished their dinner and the mother came into the kitchen to wash the dishes, I let myself be known. The father and Jill ran into the kitchen, all three towering over me, though I felt no fear, they knew who I was. I saw Jill's mouth move.

"Oh… my… gods…"

* * *

**Jill's Pov**

It was Herobrine! In our house! He must have been the one to scare off Melina earlier! I bowed to him, staying bowed along with my parents until he shifted. I dared a glance up, seeing a warm smile on his face as he approached me. I trembled, but he held out his hand.

"I mean no harm to this family. Please, stand."

I did as he said, slightly less tense than before. I had taken his offered hand, and felt something warm wash over me as I did. He was the god of the Nether World, what could I expect? I didn't like looking down at him, and he must have sensed this because he floated off the ground to be eye-level with us. He stared me in the eyes, but I felt no discomfort. I stared back, until he grew a tooth-baring smirk.

"I was right about you, Jill. You're quite different. That's a good thing, of course."

"Th-thank you, sir."

"No need for that, Jill. Zanya, Hohktep, I need to speak with your daughter privately."

My mother and father nodded solemnly, knowing what my fate would likely be: death. I was afraid as they went upstairs. Herobrine inspected me closely, some invisible force keeping me in place as he floated around me. He crossed his arms, looking relaxed as his warm smile returned.

"U-uh… may I speak freely?" He nodded, making me relax a little more. "Okay, first, thank you for scaring off Melina earlier, and second… why are you here?"

"I know you're not a pacifist like the rest of your kind, Jill." My breath hitched, and he laughed. "No need to worry. You are in no way in danger other than from your… schoolmates. I intend to change you," he said, cupping my lower jaw with both of his hands. "From now on, you may call me by name, even while you are with your schoolmates. Eventually, I will change your lanky form and it will come with a wonderful surprise. I promise you will like it, I see much potential in you. Do not disappoint me."

I smiled for the first time in years. "Thank you, Herobrine."

"You are welcome, Jill. Now, call your parents. You will find plentiful food when you return."

* * *

**Herobrine's Pov**

Jill nodded vigorously, and went to get her parents. I materialized a few hundred gems in a large sack for them, then another filled with meats, vegetables, fruits, herbs and spices. Finally, a small pouch that would fit in their hands filled with their currency: Mite Scales. It had been a good idea of their ancestors to turn pest scales into currency. I heard Jill and her parents returning, and teleported outside. I watched from the open window invisibly, hearing them praise me. I chuckled silently; they knew nothing of my plans yet, but I was sure they would accept them either way. I felt the black sword at my side chill my leg to the bone. I rested my palm on the hilt.

_What is it, Jern?_

_She is the one. Her parents shall be her weapons._

_I knew this already, but her parents? Are you sure?_

_Take their souls out and replace them with her own. The swords will link to her and will adapt to her fighting style and strength as she grows into the being she is meant to be._

_Very well, it will be done. Her parents will know this._

_No._

_I don't always have to do what you say._

I decided, then, to visit the bullies' houses. First came the leader, who I assumed was Melina. Their fear was evident, and I looked for anything that might help Jill gain strength even faster. They didn't protest, scrambling out of my way, except for the little one, who followed me, its innocent eyes filled with curiosity. I took whatever I pleased, then left without a trace, onto the next house.

* * *

**Jill's Pov**

"Praise Herobrine, he has found us in good favor," my father shouted, slightly drunk from the champagne he had bought with the Mite Scales. I laughed.

"Dad, that was two days ago. I'm back in school for the week now. He has plans, I'm sure they were going good and he found us to be worthy recipients of his gifts."

"Whatever! He has blessed us beyond belief!"

"Yeah, even Melina and her posse stayed away from me today! I had the best day ever!"

"Oh, honey! That's wonderful!"

"I know!"

"Hey, why don't we go out for your favorite tonight, kiddo?"

"That won't be necessary," Herobrine's voice said behind me. We all froze, and he chuckled. "I am simply checking up on how you are, Jill."

"Oh, heheh. I'm well, thanks to you. I feel stronger already, and I can teleport now! We all can!"

"Good. Zanya, Hohktep, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you, your highness!"

He waved them away. "You two may call me by name. I have given the same privilege to your daughter."

I nodded, and my parents looked back at Herobrine thankfully.

"Then, thank you so much, Herobrine."

"I will be back in five days, where I must discuss some rather serious business with all three of you. It includes my plans for you, Jill. Zanya, Hohktep, my plans for your daughter are not negotiable, they are necessary for this realm to remain healthy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course. We will go through with them, whatever you have in mind, whether we like them or not."

I nodded to Herobrine, who seemed to know what I was thinking all the time. I went to bed, full for the third night in a row. Tuesday came quickly, and I jumped out of bed, ready for the day. I got dressed, grabbed a diamond, some chunks of redstone, and some nether quartz for breakfast, and headed out, a spring in my step as I ate on my way to school. I saw Melina, and waved to her, not faking my good mood for once. She looked like she had been crying, along with the rest of her posse. I slowed my step, and walked up to them, my face becoming masked of all expression.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Lord Herobrine… he… tortured us, with images in our minds…"

I was surprised, but feigned concern anyway. "Well, he's the god of the Nether World. He's evil, he may just pick on some of us for no reason."

I walked away, my spring returning after I forgot the incident. I sat alone at lunch, staring out the window. I felt something in my head, wondering what it was.

_I assume you were pleased with their being humbled this morning?_

_Oh, Herobrine, that's you in my head! I recognize your voice. Yes, I was nearly ecstatic, it was hard to hide it._

_It's telepathy, and I am right next to you, invisible of course. I have been watching over you while my colleagues take care of the other worlds._

_O-oh, thank you…_ I felt a kiss planted on my forehead, doing my best to hide my blush as he did so. _W-why are you…_

_Shhh. I am simply giving you a blessing. It will make you physically stronger until I show myself to you this Friday. If Melina beats you, fight back._

_Oh, my… I kind of hope she does beat me now._

_Revenge is a dish best served cold, Jill, but it is also meant to be savored._

_Of course, Herobrine. This will be the sweetest of revenges._

_I would like to watch._

_Please do!_

I felt his satisfaction, and his gaze gently on me throughout the day. I decided to take the shortcut again, knowing Melina was going to take out her frustrations on me. She was alone today, which was perfect. I faced her in the alleyway, rage burning in her eyes.

"Hey, anorexic bitch! Come over here, I need to hit someone!"

"Oh, well then this will get worse if I run."

She began beating me, until I caught one of her punches. I felt strength surging through me, like someone had brewed an extra strength Strength Potion, and I had drank it. I overpowered Melina, beating her with all my heart. She was broken and bleeding when I was done with her. I got up, breathing heavily, and her body lifted off the ground. I assumed it was Herobrine, and felt the telepathy again.

_I am proud of you. You have not disappointed me… well done. You have my favor still. Go home, your wounds will be healed by tomorrow morning._

_Thank you!_

I hurried home, the bruises already paling blotches of my black, metallic skin. My smile was as bright as ever, though. Herobrine had given so much, and I promised myself I would repay him some day. I ate a small snack, an apple that he had given us. The fresh food was amazing, it tasted wonderful. Still hungry, I wondered what else I could eat without ruining my appetite for dinner. I found an enchanted golden apple on the table with a note. I smiled, picking up the note.

* * *

**Slice up the apple and share it with your parents or keep it all to yourself. Either way, make sure you eat some of it.** **It will help with the healing process.**

**-H**

* * *

Wow, he was giving me everything I could have imagined, and more… I decided to share the apple, slicing it into wedges with the core cut out. I found there was indeed a lemon with all the other fruits, knowing the citrus would keep the apple flesh from turning brown and seem unappetizing. I cut the lemon open, grabbing a small container from one of our cupboards, and placed the apple sliced inside, squeezing the lemon juice over it, careful not to get any on my hands. I placed the lid on the contained and put it in the fridge, going and sitting on the sofa with half of the slices. Since the large amount of money had been given to us, we had gotten electricity and a television. I turned on the television, looking up at the brightly glowing screen. I took a bite of the apple, finding it was made of gold. Even the juice and crunchy flesh was made of gold.

"Impressed?"

I jumped, nearly choking on the bite of apple I had taken, and looked around. Knowing he could fly, I looked up and saw him standing in the center of the ceiling, looking at the television. He was laughing, likely seeing how bad he had startled me.

"Oh my gosh you scared me!"

"I know. It's what big brothers do."

"Huh?"

* * *

**Herobrine's Pov**

"I have decided you should be my little sister, Jill. Adopted, of course, but I will handle all the paperwork."

"Uh… okay."

The uncertainty in her voice was amusing. I had already taken care of the paperwork, officially making her my adopted sister. Again, I spoke. "We will grow close, I believe."

"Um, aren't you evil? Shouldn't you be plotting something right now?"

"No. I have my plan, it is in motion, and I intend to see it through. However, yes, I am evil." She was confused. "I know you're confused but you have much to learn. I will be near you, but you won't know it. You will see me on Friday at dinnertime."

"Okay. Thanks, Brother."

"You are quite welcome, little Sister."


	2. Chapter 2

***Well, here we go. Chapter 2. I don't have much to say, but I hope you enjoy!***

* * *

**Entity 303's Pov**

The minions Herobrine had left under my control had absolutely nothing helpful for my boredom. I would be excited to go back to The End, where I would be the new immortal's mentor. The center island's castle was being rebuilt, and I was so excited to go see it, but of course, I had to wait. I was currently seated in Herobrine's throne. He hadn't said anything about not sitting in it, so I was surprised to see him angry when he walked in.

"Out," he commanded. "You should know not to sit yourself in _my_ throne."

"You never said anything about not sitting in it," I said, smirking as I got up and glided down the steps. "It's quite comfortable."

His hand caught my collar, or rather, the back of my collar of my hooded robe, effectively choking me as he turned around, doing the same to me so we were face-to-face.

"Do not be a wise ass," he growled, his voice dangerously low. "You will find a worse fate than death."

"Sorry," I muttered. "I promise you it was the only time I sat in it."

When he let me go, he strode up and sat tall and proud in his throne, his legs comfortably crossed. He seemed to be in a bad mood for some reason, but it had been a week since he left, meaning tomorrow would be the day he would divulge his plan to the new one.

"If I may ask, who is the trainee?"

"It is an enderwoman. Currently, her name is Jill."

"Are you nervous?"

"No, I am simply not liking the fact that I will have to chase her at some point, like I had to with Notch, Null, and you."

"She could be different."

"No, I can tell, she will run. Now, quiet. I must… speak with Her."

"Of course…"

I left, going to visit Null in Death Den, the most infamous cave known to the humans. Most who went in did not come out at all, and if they did, they usually were close to death. Landing at the maw of the cave, I strolled in, my red eyes letting the monsters know to let me by.

**Notch's Pov**

"I'm all set to kill the Enderdragon."

"Very good, Steve! Make sure to collect the egg and return it so I may put it in the newest expansion of the castle, the dragon nursery."

"I wonder what the baby dragon will look like."

Steve set out, his presence disappearing into the End Portal. Breathing a sigh of relief, the new god would not get the gift. An insignificant mortal could not receive such a gift, much less from the Enderdragon. They would look ridiculous, and no god would let himself be caught with those wings. Steve was suddenly flying toward me in the air, his back to me. I jumped out of the way in time to see him crash into my throne, shattering it. Herobrine had thrown him at me, and I could see he was livid.

"Don't you dare kill the Enderdragon," he growled. "Neither of you shall touch her, not yet, she is important to the new goddess."

"Wha— goddess!?"

"That's correct. My little sister has not yet received the gift the Enderdragon plans to give her."

"Are you insane!? We can't have a goddess among our ranks!"

"Of course we can, the mortals love us. When they find out that you wanted another god, they might not like that idea."

"They won't find out."

"I'll keep it a secret for now, perhaps even have my assistant erase it from my memory, but be careful what you say, Notch. The humans are devious when it comes to their news. They want every scrap they can get from us."

I gulped, and Herobrine disappeared. Going over to Steve, I fed him a health potion and brought him to the infirmary. A nurse took him and began to treat him as I walked back out, returning to my shattered throne to rebuild it.

Today was just not going good for me.

**Jill's Pov**

Today was the day, we would soon know Herobrine's plans for me. He had insisted I call him Brother, and had also told me I was officially his adopted little sister now. My parents and I sat in our living room, waiting for him to arrive. Just as we were about to go to bed, he appeared in the center of our living room, appearing solemn. I took a deep breath, trembling with nervous excitement.

"Hello, Herobrine," my mother said, her tone overflowing with respect.

"Zanya, Hohktep, please come here," he said quietly.

I had never seen him act this way. I felt a constricting force on all of my body then, even keeping my tongue still. I was afraid, and could see my Mother crying. She came over to me, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Stay strong, sweetie. I love you."

My father did the same as my mother, and said, "Be strong, Kiddo. You won't lose us, don't worry."

Then they went back over to Herobrine. I saw a diamond sword appear in his hand, and knew I was going to have to watch. I began struggling against the invisible holds, as the cyan sword raised, and the sickening sound of a blade through flesh assaulted my ears. Purple blood fell to the floor with my mother's body, her life fading. Then, the same happened to my father. Mercury tears fell down my cheeks, coming nearly in streams. Herobrine walked over to me, the sword gone. Was he going to kill me with his bare hands? I cried, unable to make a sound from the invisible force.

"It had to be done, Jill," he whispered. "I know you would ask why, so I will tell you. You are going to become the next immortal, one of us. Your parents will be turned into swords by the castle blacksmith, and you will have a belt with sheathes to always keep them close." I stared at him, tears still streaming from my eyes. "It hurts me as much as it does you, little Sister. I am sorry it had to be done in front of you. Now, you should sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

I felt the restrains on my head go, and closed my eyes tightly. I let the tears keep falling, and felt his warmth move closer. "I know you would need this from anyone but me, however, I am the only one here right now."

Then, I felt two strong arms around me, pulling me into a kneeling position as he held me close. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, and I fell into slumber. Nightmares of my most recent horror played themselves over and over in my sleep. I hated how my parents had to be killed, I hated how Melina was still alive, I hated why Herobrine hadn't told me earlier. Most of all, I hated how I had let him hug me. His hug had actually calmed me, but it had most likely been his supernatural abilities. When I woke in the morning, it was late. I looked at my clock, it was nearly noon! I jumped out of bed, getting showered and dressed, then headed down stairs, seeing everything as it had once been, but without my parents. I saw a shulker box on the floor next to the door, it was magenta, my favorite color. It had an endstone-colored note on it. Picking up the note, I read it.

* * *

**Your parents, turned into two swords, are in this box. Allow their blades to take shape and adapt to your natural fighting style. Once that is done, name them, and then you may put them into their respective sheathes. You will find breakfast waiting on the dining table, and a Nether Portal outside. Come through to my castle once you have eaten.**

**-H**

**P.S. Yes, you must eat. Force it down if you are not hungry. I understand what losing parents feels like. I used to think I was mortal when I was very young, younger than you.**

* * *

Well, wasn't that nice. I did as he said, holding the one made from my mother's body first. It turned into a left-handed sword, with a toothed edge and a sharp edge. I named it Silvershade, put it into its sheath, then held the one made from my father's body. The blade widened and curved just slightly, short, sharp spikes on the concave side, and a smooth outer edge. I named it the Shadowblade, and slipped it into the sheath on my right side. I was still tall and skinny, but no matter. I ate my breakfast, and teleported outside. I walked through the portal, finding myself directly in Herobrine's castle. I looked for him, still upset about last night's events. I saw his throne was empty, so I just stood next to the portal, waiting for him.

"There you are, Jill. Come here," he said from his throne. So he was invisible? Classic. I walked up to the throne, glaring at him. "It is time I change you, so you may receive Shadewing's gift to you. Give me your weapons, they will be kept safe."

I did as he said, formulating a plan to strike out on my own, with only my weapons and my wits to survive. Once my weapons were safely away, an invisible force made me kneel before him, and I found his hands pressed firmly to my temples, where they were beginning to hurt. I passed out suddenly, and found myself floating in darkness. A voice called out to me, one I did not recognize.

_"__Well, hello, Jill."_

_"__Um… hi, voice."_

_"__I am Nature, the Creator of this Universe. It is good to finally meet you, er… somewhat."_

_"__I can't see you."_

_"__It is alright. Look, see your new body. Listen, hear your new name, it is Enderbrina. Your brother has done an unusually kind thing for you. Do not run from him, he is doing his best to make going into godhood easy on you. The other gods, and he especially, did not have it this easy."_

_"__Wow… maybe I… no, I won't run."_

_"__Good. Now, when you go back, return his embrace from last night. Remember, your name is Enderbrina now. If you wish, you may still go by Jill during informal events."_

_"__I like my new name."_

**Enderbrina's Pov**

I woke to see him standing over me, looking apologetic. When he turned surprised, I slowly got up. I looked at a mirror that appeared in front of me. I stared back at the new me. I had my usual purple shirt and black jeans on, and the gradient hoodie, but I wasn't tall anymore, I was just under the height of an average enderwoman, which were about as tall as human men were on average. I was the same height as my Brother, now. My natural slimness had been taken away somewhat, it seemed it was gone by about half, but I felt skinny still. I retained my black metallic skin. But what most surprised me, was my eyes.

Pure white.

Just like Herobrine.

Holy _shit!_

In a daze, I turned back to him. He used some sort of invisible force to put my weapons back around my waist, which I assumed was one of his abilities. The rest went by in a blur. I was taken to my castle, which had hundreds of rooms to hold castle residents and servants, my own private master bedroom, and a private bathroom off the master bedroom. There was a private indoor pool next to my room, but I changed the sign to, "Off limits only when Enderbrina is occupying." If I wanted to be alone, a good soak in the End Goo freeze-tub would be good. Otherwise, the pool would be refreshing. I was seated in a lavender quartz and obsidian marbled throne, with posh cushions, and left alone. I felt afraid, I was alone in a strange place with only my weapons to talk to, as they were my parent's bodies and minds in the swords.

I felt… something. It moved, it was living, I hoped. I looked up at the door with hope, seeing Entity 303 enter. It was his presence I had felt. How did I know that?

"I see Herobrine gave you the basic knowledge already."

"Is that how I knew somebody was coming? I felt your presence."

"Yep. Oh, I'm your mentor, you'll be learning how to fight under my instruction. Don't worry, we will get along fine, we're both hybrids after all."

"What's a hybrid?"

"It means our souls are split, right down the middle, between good and evil. It makes us dangerous, and when we gain split personalities, more powerful. Split personalities, for us, are like huge mood swings. If we're made angry enough, or we recall all our angry or angering memories, we go on a rampage. If we are made happy enough, or recall the memories of good times, something similar happens, but the glee can go either way, but we giggle like we are insane during the happy fit. Heartbreak is a little different. We just break down crying, until we manage to calm down."

"I've already got that third one," I stated quietly. "Herobrine killed my parents right in front of me."

"Oh, uh…" He cleared his throat. I didn't get angry because I knew he was trying to keep me from having a meltdown. "Moving on, once these three are acquired and mastered, we are able to take on a second form. For example, my second form is called Sunfire. My cloak turns black with a sunset orange trim, and I can make swords from pure fire. I am trying to picture your second form, but it is hard to tell. Furthermore on the subject of split personalities and second forms, each personality has a different height of power. The more memories you have or the angrier, happier, or sadder you are, the higher the power of that form. Your second form combines all those, but you are completely in control."

I nodded, taking in all the information. "Um… Herobrine said I was going to receive a gift from Shadewing. Shouldn't I go get it now?"

"Oh! Yes, of course, follow me."

I stood up, following him silently, walking alongside him. I noticed he was taller than I, by about half of the length of my head. He must be part enderman, it was the only explanation. I heard the flap of wings, and a big _thud_ as the Enderdragon landed in front of us. I looked up at Shadewing, her head on her paws.

"Hi," I said quietly. "Herobrine said you have a gift for me."

_Indeed, I do. Come here._

I did as she said, and she lifted one massive paw, curling away all her toes except one, the claw coming forward and pressing gently to the center of my chest. Power flooded me for a moment, leaving quickly, and I felt something new.

_There. You have wings, and a tail that represent a dragon's. They can be on you anytime you wish, and willed away anytime you wish. Dragons will trust you easier when you have them._

"Thank you…"

I craned my neck, trying to get a look at them, until finally I tried moving them. The wings were purple that faded to black on the ends, the claw on the wing black. My tail had real scales, and I could feel it extending from my spine, down to the sharp, triangular tip. The triangular end was smaller than usual, and would help act as a way to turn while flying, like a rudder on a boat. I tried curling it, and it responded. I flapped my wings a little, then folded them. Shadewing told me how to get rid of them by simply willing them away, then when I wanted them again, how to make them grow back.

"Thank you again," I said once more, willing away the limbs as I followed Entity 303 to a rather large colosseum.

Walking in, I saw the extravagant carvings in the walls. It was impressive, but a sudden blast of heat drew my attention to my mentor.

"Focus, Enderbrina," Sunfire said. "You may be a hybrid, but that does not mean you can slack off."

"Oh, sorry… I was distracted by the carvings in the walls."

"Very well. Now, being a hybrid, you should be able to catch on quite easily to your fighting style once we begin."

"Okay, when are we—"

He disappeared. I began looking around frantically, pulling my swords from their sheathes. I felt his presence moving toward me from the right, and held up my Shadowblade, intending to block him. Instead of blocking him, his sword plunged into my side as he appeared again, and I tried to strike back as I coughed, my body trying to reject something. My lungs felt heavy, and I coughed again, purple droplets staining the floor and my hands as I did. Blood, my blood. I went to stand up, but was struck down again, until I felt another, extremely large presence in the room. Sunfire's presence returned to Entity 303's presence, and I felt my wounds being bandaged.

"I said train her, Entity. You went too hard, she isn't ready for that level of combat yet. Go easy on her."

"She needs to learn fast, this is the best way."

"If you're not going to follow my orders, then I'll train her myself."

I managed to move into a sitting position, seeing my brother was purely livid, his fists shaking as he stared at Entity 303.

"Brother?"

At hearing me, he looked down at me and offered his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet, holding me up.

"You are dismissed, Entity 303. Go watch over the Nether World, she will train under me until she can handle your impatient way of fighting."

Entity 303 growled and left, and my brother sighed. He looked at me, then picked up my swords and handed them to me.

"That is an impressive fighting style you have, little Sister. Let's tap into it, shall we?"

"Okay."

"I am sorry about killing your parents in front of you, truly."

"I understand why you did it now… I have to say that it's better than not knowing who killed them. Plus, now I know your motives."

"So, can you forgive me, someday?"

"Someday."

"Alright. Let's start off with some basic attacks, and counterattacks."

* * *

I fell to the ground, my brother planting his boot to my chest and pointing the tip of his sword at my throat. I groaned, having lost for the eighth time in a row. My swords were way out of my reach, and I couldn't use that invisible force he called telekinesis yet.

"I must say I am impressed, Sister," he said as he helped me back onto my feet. "I expected you to be much worse at fighting."

"I'm glad I could impress you."

"I think that's enough for today. Go get something to eat."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

I went into the castle that he had said was mine, and went over to the kitchen, luckily it was right next to the throne room. I found plenty of food was in the fridge, and there was even some fried chicken.

"I've never had this before," I said as I picked up the bowl it was in. "I wonder if I would like it."

"Many humans love deep-fried food, but it's not all that healthy."

"I thought you were human?"

"Not entirely. I'm more monster than human, many of my abilities are innate from the DNA I received while I was in… depression. I let scientists experiment on me until they realized I was immortal, and I've never regretted my decision."

"Is that why you're so powerful?"

"No, this power I've collected over the years has come mainly from humans that I've killed."

"Why are you so interested in me? I'm just an enderwoman… you could have picked an enderman."

"No, I should not have, and I didn't. Your people are pacifists, but you are not. You're a fighter; you're different but you've done well in hiding it."

"I'm sorry if my questions are bothering you…"

"I'm going to take care of you, little Sister, so don't worry about it. Now, what do you say to learning how to take power?"

"Um… am I going to have to kill… humans?"

"Actually, I was thinking the bullies would suffice in getting you the two basic abilities of an immortal."

"What are they?"

"Flight and telekinesis. Well?"

I thought it over. Killing Melina and her posse would be enjoyable, but then their parents' bloodlines would die off. I knew Herobrine was reading my thoughts, and I glanced at him, pushing my two index fingers together in a nervous tic.

"Take your time deciding. I'll wait in the throne room."

He stood up and left, leaving me alone with the half-eaten bowl of fried chicken. I looked over at the counter, seeing gems, and decided to have some of those as well, throwing away the bones of the chicken and returning what was left to the fridge. As I ate the gems, my mind drifted to how I would kill Melina, if I did. Would I torture her with pain before I finished her off, or be merciful and end it quickly? What about the rest of her little gang? Melina was the leader, I wouldn't show any mercy to her. Maybe some to her posse, but I knew they would beg forgiveness. What would I say, then? _"You should have considered what Herobrine appearing behind me meant,"_ would be a good counter. I could say, _"Maybe you should have thought about your actions before doing them."_ They had left me alone on Monday and Tuesday, but the rest of the week was hell for me. I sighed, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, I felt five presences from the cities appear on the center island. Herobrine hadn't moved, but he walked back into the kitchen, looking at me.

"They're headed here. Perhaps you should go assert your dominance over them."

"Is it her, and her gang?"

"Indeed."

I stood from the table and teleported to the throne room, and looked at my throne. I grinned, deciding to sit on it, and seem bored. Herobrine turned invisible, and I leaned back in my throne, seeming to stare off into space, drumming my fingers lazily with one hand while my fist held up my head by my cheek. The classic bored ruler position. Of course, I also crossed my legs, feeling them approach the castle. I didn't look up until all of them were in the room, sitting upright as I let my gaze settle on Melina. She was grinning at her posse, but when they looked at me, horror came over their faces. Melina, still smirking at them, became confused and lost her smirk the second she saw me. I was laughing inside, showing nothing on the outside just yet.

"Oh… gods…"

I said nothing, waiting to see their reaction. I did, however, raise a brow at them. Melina's mouth hung open as she took me in, my new body and especially my eyes. She smiled nervously.

"H-hey, Jill! How… how are y-you?"

"Melina, good to see you," I stated calmly, blinking slowly. "However, I should inform you, my name is no longer Jill. Now, it is Enderbrina."

"Oh… n-nice… name."

"I'm sure you've already met my brother," I said, gesturing to Herobrine, who had since let himself be known. "I believe it was one week ago, perhaps a day or two more." I waited a moment before I sighed, standing. "Well, enough talk. Let's get this over with."

"Wait, what? What do you mean!?"

"My initiation into godhood. I must kill five of my own kind. You will do perfectly. Of course, you can always bargain with my brother, ask him to replace you five with someone else."

**Herobrine's Pov**

Immediately, they were at my feet, begging and pleading to be replaced by those more willing to die. Their groveling was disgusting. Then, my sister walked up beside one of them, her sword drawn. I grinned, crossing my arms as the blade cut its way through one of the thug's necks, rolling and stopping just below Melina's open eyes. I felt horror cross her mind, and she nearly froze, only turning her head to meet the cold gaze of my sister.

"Don't try to run. It will only make this worse," I explained to them. "She has chosen you five — four, now — and you will go through with it. I can hunt you down and bring you back with ease."

"We can make this a game if you would like to delay the inevitable," Enderbrina said. "I would really enjoy the chance to explore my castle. You may spread out, roam the castle, but not leave it. I will roam, myself, and if I find one of you, I will kill you. If you can last one hour… I will let all of you except Melina go free. I hold little adversity towards the rest of your little gang, Melina, but you decided to hurt me physically and emotionally." She crouched down in front of the bully, pulling her hair so their faces would meet. "If I don't kill you in the next hour, you'll receive the worst kind of torture. I would wish you good luck, but I'm afraid your luck has already run out."

Melina gulped as Enderbrina returned to her throne. She sat down, and nodded to me. I knew exactly what she wanted.

"Your time begins now," I stated. "Run for your lives, mortals."

They teleported away, and Enderbrina teleported in front of me, throwing her arms around me. "Thank you, Brother."

"You're welcome, Sister. You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I am, very much so. I would ask you to join me, but I want the satisfaction of killing them myself."

"I can always help in scaring them, what with our identical eyes."

She giggled. "Devious. Why not? Just don't physically harm them."

"I won't."

She teleported away, moving about her castle with ease. I grinned, and then began chasing Melina, enjoying feeling her fear as she ran from me.

**Null's Pov**

"Thank you, Anansi. You are dismissed," I said, patting her head as she left.

I looked at the scythe she had brought to me. It had been enchanted to be unbreakable, and the white blade glowed softly in the dark room. Walking to my throne room, the human cowered near the lava. I sighed, not enjoying seeing those who prayed for death react like this. I beckoned her to stand, and she did, approaching me with shivers wracking her body. I let my scythe lean against the wall, and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Please calm down, Heather. I am the Grim Reaper. I understand death can be frightening, but the least I can do is try to make it easier for you. I promise you, it will not hurt," I said, cupping one of her cheeks gently. Her breath hitched in her throat, and a new wave of shivers rippled down her spine. Slowly, I embraced her, trying to calm her. I was used to them acting like this.

"Wha… you're… hugging me?"

"You need to calm down," I whispered in her ear. "My embrace is supposed to be calming."

"Your name isn't just the Grim Reaper, is it?"

I moved away, at arm's length now. "No. I am also known as Null, Death, and the Angel of Death."

"So… I'm going to die here?"

"I am merciful, Heather," I said, holding my scythe once more. "You may die where you wish."

She blushed, confusing me. "I didn't pray for _my_ death, you know…"

"Oh?"

"I prayed for the death of my grandmother; she is suffering a lot."

I called Canib, my second-in-command. I told him to protect her, relaying the information, and grew my black, feathered wings. I left to Heather's home, finding her mother laying in bed, asleep. I looked at the woman while my unnatural presence eventually woke her. She was weak, but one hell of a fighter for whatever was ailing her. When her eyes focused on me, I was silent, but bent down and placed a kiss to her forehead, blessing her to feel no pain from now on, even after death. I sunk the blade of my scythe into her heart, the blade drinking the blood greedily, staining it red. Her eyes closed, a small smile drawing across her lips as her suffering ended and she died. I picked up her limp body, and brought her outside. The orchard fed by the bodies of those I reaped was not far from Death Den. Everyone saw me heading toward the orchard, and followed me. I was used to being the center of attention, but I had never liked, nor disliked it. It simply was, to me; nothing was special or rewarding about it. I dug out a space for the body, pulling her soul into me as I lowered her body into the ground. I couldn't help letting a few tears fall in with her, never enjoying seeing those who were good in life end in suffering. When I finished covering her with dirt, I felt a young presence next to me.

"Mr. Grim Reaper?"

I looked to see a young girl next to me. Being the Grim Reaper, I knew her age immediately. She was eight. I turned to her.

"Yes, little girl?"

"Why did you put my grandmother in the ground?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, Millie, your grandmother was suffering from an illness. She is in a better place now, she is with the Creator of the Universe. You won't see her anymore, but she will be watching over you, along with the Creator. Bad things may still happen, but they will only do so for a reason."

"Thank you for stopping her hurting."

"You're welcome. Where are your parents, little girl?"

"Oh…"

Tears lined her eyes. I looked into her memories, seeing her watching TV and her parents in bloody heaps on the news. I saw she had begun crying, and wiped away her tears, shushing her. I recognized Heather as an older sister in the memory.

"It is alright. Your big sister visited me earlier, she is at my home now. You and Heather may live with me if either of you wish to do so, until you are able to support yourself on your own."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, I do live among monsters, but they will not harm you, as word travels quickly in Death Den."

"Thank you, Mr. Grim Reaper."

"You're welcome, Millie, but call me Null."

"Null… that's a lot easier to say."

I picked her up, and brought her to the entrance of my home; Death Den was awaiting my return. I called Anansi, my messenger spider, and told her to go around, telling everyone that two female humans, one named Heather and the other one Millie, were staying with me, and should always be protected. Anansi nodded, not questioning me, and I returned to find Canib and Heather hugging, Heather crying, Canib looking worried and uncomfortable. When he saw me enter, his empty eyes pleaded for help.

"Heather."

"Null! You're— MILLIE!"

Heather ran to her little sister, prying her from my arms. I let her take Millie, the two sisters uniting was heartwarming.

"What did you do to Millie!? Tell me!"

"I did what I felt was right. I told all the monsters in Death Den to keep you two protected, and that you'd always have a home here."

I gave my scythe to Canib, and turned on the redstone lights in the room. Heather seemed purely surprised while Millie jumped from her sister's arms, and ran over to me, hugging my leg. I smiled at her, then turned back to Heather.

"So… so you… you want to…"

"I want to take care of you," I said, prying Millie away from my leg. "If you do not want this offer, I will understand. Humans tend to want to do things on their own when they have the choice."

"No, please, keep us safe."

"I will, then. I shall create rooms for both of you. Until then, you may sleep in my throne," I said, gesturing to the lavishly cushioned chair. "I do not always require sleep, though I know humans do."

"Thank you, Null."

"You're quite welcome. Now, both of you, get some rest. You too, Canib."

With that, I went on my nightly protection flight.


	3. Chapter 3

***Well, now that I know someone really likes this story (you know who you are, LMK...), I guess I'll post as often as possible. Granted, writing 5k+ word-long chapters takes a while... hours that with college, I don't always have. Luckily, I have some of this pre-written! Yay! Well, hope you enjoy!***

* * *

**Enderbrina's Pov**

I smiled grimly as the purple light left the bully's eyes. Tearing the blade from her heart, I left the body and continued wandering my castle. It was strange to call it mine, but I knew I would be used to it someday. I felt my brother's presence following Melina. I had killed the rest of her posse, now just she was left. A few mites scuttled past my feet, turning back and regarding me in the dark. I returned the gaze evenly.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead and eat it," I said, knowing they didn't understand me.

Somehow, as if they _had_ understood, they turned and I heard their pincers tearing into the flesh after a few moments. I continued walking, but I heard their scuttling behind me. I turned, and they were standing there, waiting for me to continue. Odd… they were acting like pets.

"Okay… you can follow me I guess."

I kept walking, eventually hearing heavy breathing mixed with crying heading toward me. I smiled as I saw my brother's matching eyes turn the corner. I heard Melina gasp, and her running stopped. The mites moved up beside me, eyeing the still-living being before me.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. How are you, Melina? Having fun?"

"The fuck, Jill! You call this fun?"

"It's Enderbrina, and yes, I do call scaring the enderpearl out of you fun."

"Fuck you," she spat, standing. "It's not gone yet."

She teleported somewhere in the castle, and I smirked. My brother sighed and approached me.

"Shall I go get her?"

"No… let her wander. If she goes outside the walls, however, please bring her back. It hasn't quite been an hour yet."

I crouched down and picked up one of the mites, stroking its head, the other two mites at my feet trying to crawl up my sides. Once putting the one in my arms down, I teleported myself and the mites to the throne room, letting them explore the room. I smiled as they came back to me, one certain one crawling up to me on my throne. It was definitely the one I had picked up before. I looked up at my brother as he came into the room, smirking.

"What's that look for?"

"They like you. I thought they were pests."

"They were, once, but now they treat me like a friend. I shall do the same." The one in my arms curled up, pushing against me. "Perhaps I should name them."

"They all look identical, why name them?"

"You may not be able to tell the difference, but I can. This one's tail has a chipped scale," I said, holding out the one in my arms. "The one that's mostly wandering around has two pupils in its eye, and the one that's sleeping here on the armrest has very dark purple scales, unlike the other two which have black."

"Well, what would you name them, then?"

"I would name them… Hyath, Zayek, and Vido, in respective order."

"Interesting… well, I'll be on my way. It's been an hour."

"Okay, see you later."

* * *

I found Melina hiding in a small room that she barely fit in, and her glowing purple eyes met my pure white orbs.

"Fine, you win, Enderbrina. Just kill me."

"Thank you, Melina."

"What for?"

"For a lovely game," I said, plunging my sword into her heart.

Sighing in relief, I grinned more as the three mites that had been following me caught up to me and began devouring her body, leaving nothing but bones behind.

"Alright you three, let's see if these abilities work."

I teleported to my old house, my endermite pets clinging to me. I looked to see all the leftover items in the kitchen, and tried lifted the large bag of gems with telekinesis. As soon as I tried, it lifted off the ground. I thought about it floating over to me, and it began moving toward me. I continued experimenting, finally stopping when I was satisfied. I ate some of the gems in the bag, silently thanking Herobrine for giving the gems to us in the first place. I saw one of my father's old, half-consumed beer bottles on his end table. I smiled fondly at my memories of him, my hand brushing the hilt of my Shadowblade.

"At least I still have you, just in a different form… and perhaps even one day it may be possible for me to talk with you once more."

I felt the swords at my waist hum in happiness, and sighed, letting my eyes close for just a moment. I felt my brother's presence appear.

"What are you doing back here, little sister?"

"Just taking what I can before I approach the cities as my new self."

"You are their goddess now. Introduce yourself as 'Anyara,' which means 'powerful new ruler' in the enderman's ancient language. You are to protect this World, now."

"I'm not that powerful…"

"Not yet. Your time will come when you are powerful. Until then, you may call on my help when necessary."

"Thank you, brother."

"You are my little sister. I must take care of you. If I did not, that would be truly evil." He hugged me, kissing the top of my head. "I will not be evil to my little sister, I will be as a big brother should be; kind, caring, and helpful."

"I should go introduce myself."

He let go, giving my back a nudge as I went outside, growing my wings and tail, walking with a stiff, proper posture. I drew attention, feeling important for once. I inwardly smiled at the attention, loving it. I kept my eyes hidden as I walked, going up the steps to city hall, which had been emptied. I bowed to everyone, showing them I respected them.

"Hello, everyone. I am Anyara, but please, call me Enderbrina. Herobrine has appointed me to protect this realm. I will do my best to keep us safe."

Murmurs broke out among the crowd. I put on my best and brightest smile, people gasping at me.

_Your teeth have turned lavender, convincing them they are to trust you, as only the blessed of your kind have differently colored teeth._

It was Herobrine talking to me in my head again. What had he called it? Telepathy. I realized my hood was still up, and pulled it down off my head so everyone could see me. A collective gasp went about the gathering, some enderpeople backing away a step. One stout enderwoman, who seemed at the end of her third century and lifetime, walked up to me with a staff in hand. It rattled which each step she took, until she reached me. I stayed perfectly still, besides my tail which swayed slowly. The elderly enderwoman inspected me, nodded to herself, then spoke up in a voice stronger than I would have imagined.

"This one is indeed Anyara, though she is not powerful quite yet."

"Herobrine promised I could call on his help at any time," I said, feeling a bit bashful now, but I kept my head held high. "We will be safe from now on."

Instantly everyone came up to me and began bombarding me with questions. I backed up, they were surrounding me. I tried flying away, but couldn't figure out how to make my abilities work. A loud voice boomed from within the building behind me.

"Back away from her," it said. "Anyara is not just a commoner. She is a queen and will be treated as such."

Everyone took a long step back, the doors swinging open and a man who I recognized as our king stepped out. I was a queen, now? What about before? I folded my wings to my back as he strode up to me.

"My Lady," he said, bowing low to me. "Please forgive their… carelessness. We have not had an Anyara to call our own for quite some time, and have forgotten the rules."

"Rules? What rules? As far as I know, I should be the one making the rules."

He chuckled. "How silly, a woman cannot make rules, they are not smart enough."

I growled, something within me writhing, pleading to break free. I whipped out my Silvershade in my left and and threw him to the wall.

"What did you say," I asked him as I pinned him to the wall. "Are you… actually… saying I am not fit to rule this realm?" Fear had overcome his features. I noticed my nails had become short, sharp talons from years of having to cut them with endstone. I pressed one fingertip to his Adam's apple. "Don't you think that's a little unfair, to call your _goddess,_ an_ immortal,_ who could easily kill you right here and now, unfit to rule?"

I waited, until finally he fainted at my feet, crumpling against the wall. Gasps and crying broke out. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the crowd.

"He isn't dead, calm down. Just fainted…"

"What about rules?"

I thought for a moment. "One simple rule on how to treat me. Like a commoner, but stay out of my way if I'm in a bad mood. Other than that, I expect no special treatment. After all, just one week and few days ago… I was Jill."

"Enderbrina," a familiar voice shouted from the crowd. "Over here! To your left! It's me, Warp!"

I looked over to see Warp jumping up and down and waving his arms in the air. I teleported over to him, smiling up at him.

"Oh, gods, your eyes! That's so cool!"

"It's good to see you again."

He hugged me, and I hugged him back with one arm.

"I was so sad when you left for a week… I thought you were really gone because I had heard rumors of Herobrine in the cities."

"Well, as it turns out, I was the one he was after. Now he's my older brother, adopted of course, and he's going to help me protect this World until I can do it on my own."

"That's amazing! Oh, um… you probably have some… supernatural duties or something to get to… I'll—"

"Not at the moment."

"Wh… What do you mean?"

"I have no duties at the moment to attend to. My three mite pets were fed well earlier."

"Wait a second, you have three mites, and for pets?"

"Yes. They like me."

"I have to see that."

I held out my hand, and he took it. I teleported us to my castle, where Hyath, Zayek, and Vido were sleeping on my throne; my brother had brought them back. I cooed their names as I went up to my throne, and they slowly woke up. Hyath jumped into my arms, followed by Zayek and Vido. I turned to Warp, who had since teleported closer, but not by much.

"Is it safe to hold them?"

"Which one do you want to hold?"

"The one with two pupils."

"Zayek it is."

Carefully, I handed Zayek to Warp, who carefully held the mite, the mite staring back at him. It crawled around in his arms, then looked at me.

"No, Zayek, he is not for eating."

The little mite rubbed against Warp then crawled back into my arms.

"That went well. It's like they understand you or something."

"They do, at least I think so."

"So what do you do all day, now that you're a goddess?"

"Mostly just sit on my throne and wait for stuff to happen. I suppose I could take up training in the cities, and try to raise my power on my own."

"Well, the technicians are building really strong stuff. You might want to try it."

"Can you teleport me there?"

"Of course, my liege," he said jokingly, and held out his hand.

As soon as I took his hand, we were there. I looked up at the training hall, amazed by sheer size of it. It had to be at least forty floors tall! My tail must have shown my excitement as I skipped up to the doors and opened them after knocking. Four technicians looked up from a machine they were working on, one of them coming over to me and pulling off one of their greasy gloves to shake my hand.

"Welcome, Enderbrina. What can we help you with?"

"I uh… came here to do some training, if you don't mind me using your facilities."

"Of course, follow me. Your friend Warp has been here quite a bit, so he knows how to run the machines and controls in the rooms. Feel free to use any of them, but we do require some payment…"

"Oh…"

"Enderbrina," Warp said, getting my attention, "it's on me. You can do all the training you like."

"Really," I asked breathlessly.

"Yep, pick a machine or room and go to town."

I bounded off, hearing Warp laugh behind me as he followed. I shut the door to one of the rooms, seeing one-way glass on the outside, seeing a wall on the inside. I saw a fighting dummy, sculpted from pure obsidian.

"It's voice controlled," Warp's voice said over an intercom. "Just say something to start."

"Uhh… begin!"

The fighting dummy took up a stance, waiting for me to make the first move. I grinned excitedly and attacked, quickly finding the obsidian dummy was more skilled than I thought. I tried to tell it to fight more like a beginner, only getting a response after a few tries. I kept fighting, losing track of time. I heard Warp on the intercom, and the dummy stopped fighting, going back to its original stance, inanimate. Warp's voice came over the intercom again.

"You've been in there for two hours."

I realized I was breathing heavily, and nodded. "Sorry… I was… having fun."

"Only you… but I can see you're out of breath. Why don't you come over my house for dinner tonight?"

I heard the door unlock behind me. I went out, smiling. "I'd love to, that's really nice of you. After all, we were best friends."

"It's… really just dawning on me now. You're a goddess."

"Warp, while I may be Enderbrina now, you can still call me Jill. I'm… not really all that different from when I was… mortal."

"That must be really hard to think about."

"Being immortal? Yeah, it is… which is why I don't do it too often… what do you want to do now? I was over your house plenty of times when we were in our twenties and thirties, we can easily just teleport over when it's time."

"Hmm… well, we could go for a walk around the neighborhood, help everyone get used to seeing you."

"Sure, that sounds great."

We went for a walk, heading in no particular direction. Warp was suggesting we should head to his house when a young enderwoman came running up to me. I was confused, until she looked up to me with fear in her eyes.

"Please, there's… an enderman with a gun! He's trying to kill me!"

I felt the fury I had harbored earlier when I had made the king faint. I nodded, and pulled out my sword, heading past her. I felt a presence that was oddly still; it was in a back alley of one of the houses. I felt Warp following me, but had him stay with the younger enderwoman. I slowly peeked around the corner, but heard a gunshot, a bullet whizzed past my head, nearly killing someone on the other side of the street. I ran down the alley and tackled the gunman, pinning him to the ground. I was seething with fury, the thing inside writhing, trying to break free.

"So you're the one who tried to kill her, huh!?"

I heard two pairs of footsteps behind me, glancing over my shoulder to see Warp and the young girl there, looking at me and the pinned enderman.

"Uh… everything handled?" I nodded once, then turned back to the man. "You're going to rot in jail, you coward."

I grabbed his wrists, holding my sword to his throat and walked him to jail, my tail holding the gun he had used to try to kill the girl and other enderperson. When I arrived at the police station, they greeted me happily and put the cuffs on the enderman. I pulled the gun from my tail and gave it to them, and they thanked me.

"I found him in an alley, he tried to kill two people."

"Thank you, Enderbrina. Is there any requests you'd like to make for laws?"

I paused, thinking it over. "Actually, yes. If I find a criminal, and I take them a station myself, I want them to have a life sentence. Is that alright?"

"Perhaps could you lessen that to… er… one century?"

I flicked my tail to the side. "Hmm… one and a half centuries."

"I'll make sure the rest of the stations know."

I nodded and went back outside, tackled by a hug from the girl I had saved. I laughed, seeing Warp there, smiling back at me.

"Thank you so much, Enderbrina!"

"I'm just doing what I am supposed to. Hey, I don't think you told me your name. Will you tell me?"

"Yes! It's Lia!"

"Well, Lia, go home to your parents, now, okay? I'll try to come see you tomorrow."

She nodded vigorously and teleported away.

"Well, now we're late for dinner…"

"Sorry, Warp."

"I understand, after all, you're supposed to protect us. C'mon, I'll teleport you there."

I took his outstretched hand and we were instantly there, Warp opening the door for me. I smiled as we went in, Warp's parents greeting me as Enderbrina.

"We heard about you from our friends! We're so honored to have you here!"

"Woah, calm down," I chuckled. "It's me, Jill. I've had a crazy week…"

Their eyes grew round and I smiled sheepishly. They invited me to sit down, and I let it slide, actually liking the special treatment.

"Okay, what happened to the 'treating you like a commoner' thing?"

"I kind of like this… I mean, I'm going to tell them, but knowing your parents, they won't listen anyway," I giggled. "I missed coming here…"

"So um, Jill…"

"Yeah?"

"Once my parents die, I'm going to inherit this house… I'm thinking I'll fix it up some and maybe become a gamer."

"That's a great idea! You'll have to invite me over sometime to see the setup."

"Um… yeah, but… I was going to ask you, if that falls through, could I move into your castle and live there? It's okay if you say no, I understand…"

I was speechless. My best friend wanted to live in the End Castle with me? "Of course you can! There's over a hundred rooms in it! I'd love to have you live with me! It gets lonely there, even with Hyath, Zayek, and Vido."

He chuckled. "Thanks so much, for a moment I thought you were going to say no."

"Why would I ever say no to my best friend?"

He laughed. "I can think of a few things."

"Get your mind out of the gutter," I growled playfully at him, shoving his upper arm softly. "Honestly, I swear you're the worst sometimes!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. I couldn't resist. I promise, that's the only time."

I huffed, and saw his parents waving us to gather with them at the table. I motioned with my head and willed away my wings and tail, sitting down across from Warp's father, and thanked them for the meal before digging in. I could taste the chorus fruit in the seasoning for the pork chops, and there was even chorus fruit sauce, like applesauce, to go along with the chop. I was tempted to just pick up the chop and eat like an animal, but restrained myself, praising the wonderful food after I swallowed the first bite.

"This is wonderful, Mrs. S! I've always loved your cooking!"

"Please don't call me that," she insisted. "It makes me feel like you're still the Jill from forty years ago."

"It's habit," I laughed.

"Well, that's fine. How were you after you stopped visiting us," Warp's father asked.

I stopped in the middle of cutting another bite of the pork chop. Only a few years after I had stopped visiting Warp's house regularly to play video games with him, my family had gone into a financial crisis. I swallowed hard, and forced a straight face.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said, finishing cutting the bite and eating it.

"D-did… is it my fault," he asked, I could hear the hesitance in his voice. "If it is, I… I can try to make it right… even after all these years."

"No, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it, please, Mr. S."

"Of course."

I hurriedly finished my dinner, my appetite lost but I forced it down anyway, sitting quietly in the living room as they talked. I excused myself, going outside and sitting against the wall of the house, crying. I heard the door to the house open, knowing Warp was checking up on me.

"What is it, Warp," I managed to say without my voice shaking too much.

"I uh… wanted to talk to you. Um… I kinda knew what happened, sort of… and told my parents for you."

I looked up at him, nodding. "Thanks…"

"Why don't you come back in?"

"That's okay… I think I'm going to just… go home. My home, here in the city…"

"Oh, okay… see you soon, then."

I nodded, and teleported to my old bed, still sitting up. I heard the scuttling noises of my endermite pets and called them softly from my room. They huddled around me, knowing I was sad. I let myself cry openly, and they nuzzled me, crawling into my lap and huddling as closely as possible to me. Hyath, the one with the chipped tail scale, crawled up to my shoulder and nuzzled my ear, his pincers clicking rhythmically next to my ear. It was strangely calming, but as soon as he stopped, I felt the tears fall again. He began again, louder this time, and Zayek and Vido followed his example. As the clicking continued, I found myself being lulled into sleep.

* * *

I woke to find I was holding my old stuffed dragon, laying on my side. Sitting up, I looked at the stuffed toy in my hands. My mite pets must have found it, thinking it would keep me calm when I woke. I set it aside on my nightstand, hearing the scuttling of the mites downstairs. I made my way downstairs, remembering my promise to Lia, and sighed. Once I was fully awake, I grew my wings and tail, ate some diamonds, emeralds, and iron, and went to where Lia had found me yesterday. I saw her waiting, not noticing me right away. When I tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped, laughing when she saw me.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Well, what do you want to do today?"

"Me? I'm supposed to be asking you that, Lia."

"Oh, well… then I'd like to get to know you more."

"Would you like to see my castle, first, then?"

"Yes!"

I teleported her to my castle, we walked around, talking about anything but the painful parts of my past. When she would get close to the painful times of my past, I would try to steer her away with a subject change. Eventually she stopped following me, and looked at me with an unimpressed expression.

"What's wrong, Enderbrina? I said I wanted to know you better."

"It's only been four days since Herobrine changed me, I'm not ready to talk about the most recent years of my life yet. My life wasn't glorious before the change."

"That's okay, everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure no matter how bad the mistake was, I'd—"

"It wasn't a mistake," I growled. "It…" I sighed, my tone becoming more gentle. "It was not a mistake anybody made. It was more of… a crime."

"Will you tell me about it? I've heard it helps to talk."

I was silent for a moment. She shifted, waiting. Silence, long and slightly uncomfortable, drew out between us as I tried to decide whether to tell her.

"Alright… I'll tell you as much as I can… meet me in the kitchen."

I sat down at the dining table in my castle, having brought everything with me there and placed it in the fridge. Everything seemed surreal still, but I was slowly growing accustomed to living in a castle. My brother's presence stood at the door of the walk-in freezer, and I glanced up to acknowledge he was there. I felt the familiar feeling of his mind reaching to my own, waiting for him to say something with telepathy.

_You seem to be settling in quite well. Is that a new friend?_

_She came to me for help yesterday._ _An enderman with a gun tried to kill her and one other person. I stopped him._

_Good, did you kill him and sap his power?_

_No… killing someone on my first day wouldn't look very good, would it?_

_I suppose not, unless he killed someone. Did you have the police do a background check on him?_

_No… maybe I should have._

_It would be smart. I could visit them for you, if you like. I can see you are uncomfortable and really don't want me around at the moment._

_That's not entirely true, but I do still feel uncomfortable around you… especially since you killed my parents, and right in front of my eyes._

_I will regret having to do that for the rest of eternity. I love you, my little sister… no amount of apologies can recompense my actions. I only wish I could have prepared you better…_

_You… wanted to prepare me for my parent's death? How could you have done that?_

_I lost my own parents when I was young, but I believe I told you that before. Over time, I grew used to not having them around. However, you have a luxury I did not._ _You will be able to talk to them once you gain enough power and reach telepathy. It is only possible between us because I have initiated contact._

_You still didn't answer my question._

_I could have better prepared you by telling you sooner. It would have hurt less… it would have hurt the both of us less. However, I believe their power may have been transferred to me, and not yourself._

His presence moved closer to me, and I felt a cold tingle spread through me for about ten seconds. I barely felt his contact, but his hand was on my shoulder. He was invisible, and must have stayed that way because Lia walked in, unfazed. She smiled at me, but I could see it was sad. I had no time to be amazed by the power I now felt. It was _incredible!_ I promised myself to marvel over it later. Lia seemed confused as I was still in shock.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I looked up, my expression becoming more placid. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's see… where to begin…"

I delved deep into my thoughts, wanting to spill it all out at once, but I knew I'd end up crying before the first minute was over if I did so. A sigh left me, and I knitted my fingers together.

"The painful time was… anything but pleasant. I did have a few happy moments, but they were never long-lasting. I was about forty years old when it happened. My father was framed, and became like a criminal to everyone else. He was a good man, he really was, but he was fired, and any job he tried for, he was turned away like he was poison. If I ever find who framed him, I'll be sure to take their life with my own hands…" Lia shivered, and I quietly apologized. "Sorry… I… don't know why I added that in."

"It's fine. Go on, I'll keep listening."

"Okay. Soon enough, my father was desperate for a job. He didn't get involved with anything shady, thankfully, but his enderpearl began to dim. It kept glowing, but he was bedridden for a week until my mother began working overtime. I tried getting a job but since my father was on the blacklist of every business, so was my last name. I never got the job, or any for that matter. As soon as my mother was blacklisted, my family went into a financial crisis. I was still in school, and we were quite wealthy, but became frugal when my mother lost her job. I never asked for anything I didn't need, we scraped by on raw chorus fruit for eleven years, until the fateful week Herobrine came to my house, which was only twelve days ago. We were laden with gemstones, meats, spices, snacks, you name it. We had a surplus of food… a very large surplus. We never got the chance to finish it, now it's mine… but I'm going to make it last as long as possible. I don't exactly have a reliable way of getting food… so I need to build my power as a goddess while also finding a reliable source."

"My dad runs a butcher shop. Ever since we found the shulker breeding grounds, everything has been great for us. If you want, come by sometime. We can set up a schedule for you to take meats home with you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I don't have to, no, but! You need to eat to remain healthy, so you can gain power, and become a better goddess for us. I'd love to play a part in that, but just because I like helping people. If I help you, you can help everyone, so indirectly, I'm helping everyone."

I glanced at her, she was smiling, waiting for my answer. I sighed. "Alright, on one condition. Keep the best cuts for the other customers."

"Yes! I knew you'd agree."

A smile pulled my lips apart, and she gazed at my teeth. I saw her gaze become dreamy, wondering why my teeth were so interesting. When I voiced my confusion, she looked away, blushing.

"I've always wanted to be in your position, I love helping people."

"Well, like you said, you'll be helping everyone indirectly. Why don't you bring me to the butcher shop?

She smiled and took my hand, we were immediately standing in a place full of meats hanging on racks and frozen on special enchanted shelves. I smiled, looking at all the food, instantly salivating.

"Enderbrina?"

I was snapped back to reality by a male voice calling my name. "Oh, you must be Lia's father," I responded, finding the enderman who had spoken to me. "Has she discussed her plan with you?"

"Yes, many times over. Here's a package already set to go for you, you just need to cook the meat."

I smiled and thanked him, teleporting back to my castle and finding a few shedded mite scales. I teleported back and placed them down on the counter.

"This is all I have right now. I hope it's nearly sufficient."

"I understand your story, _Jill_," he said quietly.

I nodded, rushing back to my castle and putting the meat in the freezer with the other raw items, and sat down at the table in the kitchen, wishing I knew what my new abilities did, if I had gained any. Contemplating, I remembered telekinesis and sensing presences was all I could do at the moment. I wondered what else I could do, thinking about lapis lazuli at the moment. Then, something about my hand felt off. I looked at my hand on the table, it was palm-down. Lifting it, to my surprise, there was lapis underneath! I tried thinking about another metal, gold, and it appeared. I was stunned, and quickly ate the two pieces of precious materials.

"I see you've learned materialization," my brother's voice sounded from the doorway.

I looked up, he was there, but he looked… younger, somehow. He was also wearing a black leather jacket. So I had learned materialization, but what was going on with his outfit?

"What's wrong, little sister?"

"You wear leather jackets?"

"Oh, that. I chose to look younger today," he said, combing a hand through his wild brown hair. "That's my unique ability. I can choose what age I want to look like, though I never really go past the look of thirty-five."

"Oh… okay, so are you like, a broody teen right now?"

He grinned. "More or less, that's what I am in physical appearance at this moment."

"Okay. So… when do I get mine?"

"Your unique ability should reveal itself after a year of godhood, regardless of power level. I remember when mine revealed itself… it's funny now but then it was really quite startling."

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"Well its simple, really. I just sort of grew very short all of the sudden, like I was eight, then I grew just below normal height but I was very old. I figured it out very quickly that I was experiencing my unique ability, and managed to control it within a few moments."

"You're a super cool older brother," I said quietly.

"I heard that," he chuckled. "So, you've learned materialization. As you've seen, if you can focus on something, even briefly, it will come into existence. It doesn't take energy once you reach a high enough level of power. However, you can also dematerialize items to convert into more useful things without using energy while your power is still too low where you have to use energy."

I nodded. "So for example, if I wanted a diamond instead of a steak, I would dematerialize the steak, focus, and it would turn into a diamond when I rematerialize it?"

"Exactly."

"Cool…"

"I actually came over to give you some training. It's been a couple days."

"Oh, alright."

We went outside and to the arena, and I decided to try dual wield my swords. I was excited to fight for once. I felt my senses sharpen slightly, and looked up at my brother, a smile growing on my lips.

We clashed.

* * *

***That's Chapter 3, done! Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review, and have a great day!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Okay, here goes Chapter 4! Hope you all enjoy!***

* * *

**Enderbrina's Pov**

I coughed up a warm, purple liquid. It splattered on the pale yellow ground below me. I was losing my vision quickly. As I looked up, I saw my brother's worried face looking down at me. My torso was nearly ripped open. I fell the short distance to the ground, unable to get up. Everything felt cold.

_Sleep, sister. This is what death as an immortal feels like. You need to get used to such a feeling; it will continue to happen frequently in your early godhood years. Your body will heal over while you are dead._

I closed my eyes, feeling as if I was drifting off into sleep. I woke suddenly, seeing my dead body and my brother standing next to it. I saw his gaze turn to me, where I was floating out of my body.

"Keep close to your body during death, sister. It could be mangled beyond repair while you're dead, unless you keep your soul self close. It will be protected no matter what if you keep close, others may even feel compelled to protect it. If you stray too far, it may also delay your revival."

I nodded, taking in the information, before my brother held out his hand and he grew in size, I myself now held in his hand.

"You are simply a soul at the moment, and with my soul manipulation, I can keep you safe."

_Okay, thank you._

His telekinesis lifted my body and I was brought to my bedroom, my dead body placed atop the purple sheets. I waited, watching as my brother patched up my torn-open abdomen, and looked up at him from the hand he was holding me in.

"There, you should heal in about thirty minutes."

_Thank you._

I felt myself become detached from his hand, and kept close to my body, watching the healing process. Nothing seemed to happen for a while, but when I counted twenty-nine minutes, everything began growing back into place, surprising me. Once it was healed, I felt a pull, and went back to my body. I woke up, feeling no soreness or pain. My brother gazed down at me, smiling as he held out his hand.

"How do you feel?"

"Like it never even happened."

"Good. Up for some lunch? My treat."

"You're the best big brother, even if you did kill my parents."

"Yeah… about that…"

"Don't worry. Forget about it, at least I still have them as my weapons."

"You know, their power increases yours more than it does mine because it was your parent's."

"Okay… so what about friends?"

"Let's get to the restaurant before we keep discussing that."

"Alright."

Suddenly, I was in the Overworld. I looked around, amazed by all the color. I heard my brother chuckle at my side as he led me through the streets, pointing out different objects and telling me what they were.

"Your curiosity is unmatched by even a young child, little sister."

I pouted. "Well excuse me for not being able to come to the Overworld before. There was no portal, in case you hadn't noticed."

He laughed again. "I know. So, do you like grilled sandwiches?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

We walked into a shop, an amazing smell of warm bread and cooking meats and veggies immediately greeting my nose. I took a huge gulp of air, smelling bacon and cheese among the other smells in the air. It was almost overwhelming, and he patiently waited in line with me, smiling at my wide-eyed expression.

* * *

**Herobrine's Pov**

While we waited for our sandwiches, many humans came by and asked who she was. I simply answered them with the truth, some of them looking at her, then back to me with disbelief, or huffing with laughter, and still others nodding to her respectfully. She would nod back, until our order was called. We went and sat at the booth, she looked at the sandwich with curiosity. It was interesting to see her onyx hands around the light brown crust of the bread. I was already halfway done with mine, wondering why she wasn't eating. I could see her salivating, but decided to question her about not eating, as she was obviously hungry.

"Sister… why aren't you eating?"

"Wha— oh… sorry…"

"I know, it's new to you. I promise you'll like it, though. Go on, eat."

She lifted the sandwich to her mouth and took a bite. It was somewhat odd to see her unhinge her jaw to do so to the sandwich, but it re-aligned itself shortly after taking the bite. Knowing she was my sister made me a little sad, as she was very cute. Whichever being she fell in love with, or vice versa, I would make sure it was the right one for her, as I was to take care of her now. I finished my own meal before her, but didn't mind as the faces she made with each bite were adorable.

"Mmm, that was so good," she exclaimed after swallowing her last bite. "I've never had something so delicious!"

"I'm glad you liked it. Let's clean up and get you home, alright?"

She agreed and we were given respectful nods as I took care of our napkins and trash, her tail and wings growing as I teleported her back to her castle. She looked up at the huge building in awe, still.

"I still can't believe I'm immortal now, and this whole castle is mine…"

"Believe it. How are those three mites doing?"

"They're alright."

"Good. Come, your castle blacksmith needs introducing."

"I have my own blacksmith?"

"Of course. I do too."

I led her down the halls, hearing the sharp clang of stone against metal. We walked into the blacksmith's shop, the forge lit and glowing red. When the blacksmith saw us, he put down the hammer and left the piece of metal on the anvil, it seemed cool enough to handle.

"Ah, Herobrine. How are you?"

"I am well, Kentu. I came to return Jern to you, and to introduce you to the new goddess of this realm."

"Oh, well if that's al— the new goddess!?"

"Yes, she's here… er, somewhere… in the castle."

"Is she shy?"

"No, not normally. In fact, she isn't even a pacifist like the rest of your kind."

I sent out a quick scan for my sister's presence, finding she was still right next to me. I looked to see she was very much awake, but looking quite afraid. I could tell it was because of the water in the bucket, but I nudged her forward, also noticing the glow of her eyes was gone.

_She's already learned how to hide the glow of her eyes? Hm, fast learner. I definitely picked a good one._

"Hello, uhm… Kentu?"

"That's my name, your highness."

"Just call me by name, please… I don't do fancy."

I saw Kentu's face brighten, and cleared my throat, handing him the sword Jern's soul was in. He nodded, and placed it on a rack. I sighed, looking at the other weapons, feeling for one that might bond well with me. One in particular reached out to me, and I backed up, returning to where it laid on the shelf. It hummed when I was near. I laid my hand gently on the flat of the blade, letting it feel my presence, it seemed to want to bond with me, so I picked it up, which caused it to hum louder, but not enough so that the other two in the room could hear me.

"You're a bloodthirsty one," I said quietly to the sword. "I don't know if you'll be right, though…"

The sword quieted its humming, a smirk growing across my face.

_Why the hell not? As long as you don't beg to go on a rampage._

_Yes!_

A smirk pulled at the corners of my mouth, but I sheathed the new sword and Kentu nodded to me, still talking to my sister.

"He suggested I do it. I'm the best Endermetal worker in the Three Worlds."

"He's a great big brother, too," she replied shyly.

"Big brother, huh?"

Kentu gave me a smirk. I shrugged back.

"You definitely look it when you're looking like a broody teen."

* * *

**Enderbrina's Pov**

"He does, although it almost looks like I'm the _older_ sister, were it not for his height," I laughed. I hugged him from the side, feeling his arm go around me. "He might be responsible for some pain in my life, but I don't care now."

"If you 'siblings' don't mind, I need to work on this sword, still."

"We'll leave you to your work," I replied before Herobrine could, and pulled him out of the room.

"Do you like him?"

"He's amazing! I love him— uh, well… like, a friend, and my blacksmith."

He laughed, making my cheeks turn lighter. "I understand what you meant."

"Okay… so what's next?"

"Next? Hmm… well, from here, you've learned almost everything there is to being a goddess."

"What about me being a hybrid?"

"I don't trust Entity with you… you're still a little too weak to go against him," he said, tapping his chin in thought. "However, you might be able to gain some power if you meditate. Its one of the easiest ways."

"Is it slow?"

"Yes, but when you have nothing else to do, you can really focus and get more than just a small gain."

"Oh… thanks."

"Try it sometime."

He walked up to me and pulled my soul from me. I shivered at the feeling, but then felt memories being put into my mind.

"There, now you'll know how."

"Thank you again… I think I'll spend some time meditating."

He nodded and left, taking my soul with him. I went to call out to him, but he must have sensed my distress, because he came back immediately.

"Apologies… I usually don't give souls back… of course, I'll give back yours. Here it is."

I felt him return it, and sighed. "Thank you. Were you thinking about something?"

"Yes… I was thinking about you being a hybrid."

"That's been established, the fact that I'm a hybrid. I know what it means, can you just skip straight to the point?"

"I have no idea how strong you'll get, but you're sure to be powerful. If you ever surpass me, promise me something now."

"Anything."

"That you'll be careful with your power."

I nodded. "Of course."

"Good… I'll be off. See you later, little sister."

He left again, leaving me alone to meditate. I sat on my throne and pulled my legs up to sit cross-legged, and placed my hands midway on my thighs, closing my eyes and focusing on the universe around me, nothing else. The memories helped, and soon a steady gain of power overcame me. I smiled, enjoying the feeling.

* * *

**Entity 303's Pov**

As soon as Herobrine left, I went over to see what Enderbrina was doing. She was smiling slightly as she sat in the meditation position her "brother" used. I wanted to fight her still, but her expression changed. Her eyes opened, but I had a feeling she didn't see anything. Her eyes were wide, I knew her crazed side was about to surface.

"Calm down," I warned simply. She looked up, her power instantly dropping. Her eyes narrowed as they landed on me. "Believe me, you don't want to let yourself go crazy here. You'd destroy your castle."

"Oh, right. You're the other hybrid. Entity 303, right?"

"That's me."

"What do you want?"

"Just came by to see what was happening with you. Herobrine taught you his meditation trick, did he?"

"Yeah…"

"You know you're the only one who knows that besides himself, right?"

"Huh… maybe it is because I'm his little sister. He promised to take care of me."

"Perhaps. So, shall we spar?"

"Are you going to nearly kill me this time right at the start," she asked, sounding bored. "If you are, I'll pass."

"I'll go easy this time, I promise."

She arched a brow at me, but sighed and got up as we walked to the arena. I saw the two swords at her sides, wondering what they were.

"What kind of swords are those?"

"Endermetal. They're made of my parents' bodies, my father on my right, my mother on my left. The Shadowblade and the Silvershade, respectively."

"The names rhyme?"

"It wasn't intentional, but it's easier to say."

"How do the swords even work?"

"I don't know."

I took a look at her soul and the souls in the swords, noting the clear connection.

"Your soul is connected to the blades themselves, but the connection can be broken if necessary."

"Thanks."

* * *

As she held herself together, I materialized a first-aid kit and knelt down beside her, and patched up her arm and stomach. I knew that causing her pain was necessary, but I didn't feel right about doing it. That was why I was angry before and didn't pull my punches the first time we fought. When I quietly told her this, she looked at me, disbelief evident in her expression.

"You didn't want to cause me pain?"

"No, mainly because I am… another of your kind, somewhat. As you know, we are mainly pacifists. However, get us angry enough and we're lethal."

I helped her to her feet, and she nodded. "I know. I'm not a pacifist, but I pretended to be one all my life, until now of course."

"I know. I think if you weren't his adopted sister, Herobrine would have tried to woo you by now. He really likes you."

She giggled. "Oh my gosh, seriously?"

"It's plain to see. Put simply, you're his favorite."

"So… I've heard that Notch is… a mortal god?"

"Er… he is, somewhat. Why?"

"How does that work?"

"Basically, he has a set amount of centuries to live. Immortals like you, me, Herobrine, Null, and Red don't have that limit. We don't die permanently, ever. Unless… our soul is crushed." I saw the confusion on her face, and sighed. I walked with her back to her castle, explaining on the way. "So… think of it this way. We all began as simple dust, floating about in the Universe. That dust began to gather, and form a soul, and around that soul a living being. Souls are what animate a body, along with consciousness. Without a soul, one can be conscious, but when their soul is held by someone with the ability to manipulate souls, they cannot refuse the orders of the one holding their soul. With a strong enough will, the one without a soul can avoid the order for a while, but unless they get their soul back, they will have to follow the order or orders at some point after the instruction is given."

"So what does this have to do with a crushed soul?"

"What happens when you crush a rock? You get sand, right? Sand is the dust of rocks; if you crush a soul, everything concerning the soul that was crushed is lost forever. So, let's say, since I have the ability, I were to crush a human's soul. They have a family that loves them dearly. Once their soul is crushed, their are simply a memory. If someone dies, their soul is freed from their body and it goes to the center of the Universe. I'll tell you more about the center later… I'm sure this is enough information for now."

"Yeah, my head is beginning to hurt," she joked, laughing.

"Well, you should get some rest and heal up."

"Alright."

I set her down gently on her throne, hating how battered she looked. She seemed relaxed, though, and managed to stand on her own before I could move away. I froze up as she threw her arms around me. When her grip loosened a bit, I managed to hug her in return, and she mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Thank you. I know being a hybrid must be hard with your pacifist mindset, but I think we can learn from each other. I can help you be more of an aggressor, and you can teach me how to fight."

"Hm… alright. Any tips on the aggressor thing?"

She seemed to be in thought for a moment, and her face became dead serious. "If they hurt you purposefully and laugh at your pain, give them a taste of their own medicine. If they hurt you because they are insecure, tell it to their face. If they hurt you because they were threatened, find the one who threatened them, and give the one who threatened a reason to threaten you _themselves."_

"Why would I give them a reason to do so?"

"It's called self-defense. I'm not saying kill them over it, I'm saying hurt them just enough where they'll be out of commission for a couple days, and they'll want revenge."

"That's actually quite logical… for an aggressor."

"We aren't all brawn. There's strategy that goes along with it."

**Enderbrina's Pov**

He nodded, and left me standing there. I sat back down in my throne, and whistled for my mite pets. The came scuttling up to me, joining me on my throne. I giggled as they crawled over me, their hundreds of tiny legs tickling me.

"Hey, hey calm down!"

"Looks like Hyath, Zayek, and Vido are doing well."

I looked up to see Warp standing in the lobby, which was the lower floor of the throne room. He waved to me halfheartedly.

"Oh, Warp… what brings you here?"

"Well uh… I went to put in an application for a job, and as it turns out… the guy that ran the company was a jerk. He said I would've gotten fired on the first day, if I had even been accepted."

"Your name was likely given the same treatment my father's was."

"What do you mean?"

"My father was framed for… well, for something he didn't do. I don't want to talk about it, but since my mother had married him and she had taken his last name, none of us could get a job after that."

"So you mean I'll never get a job?"

"Not for very long…"

"Could I move in, then?"

I smiled. "Pick a room."

"I want the one next to yours, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

I led him to my room, and then pointed to the door that would be his. He nodded and went inside, looking at the furniture. I stood at the door, waiting.

"Wow, this is awesome! It's like an actual home."

"Well, its your own personal room, so decorate as you like."

"I'm going to go get my own stuff."

"What about your parents?"

He frowned and looked away. I saw quicksilver fall from his face.

"Oh… okay… um… then go. Sorry…"

I teleported with him to his house, picking up his stuff and helping him bring it back.

"There, all set?"

"I am now. So um… when I die… will you do me a favor?"

"That depends. What is it?"

"Have me made into a dagger."

"Warp… that's a decision that lasts for eternity…" I rubbed my arm, thinking. "Okay, but only after you die from natural causes. Don't go looking for death to land on my hip sooner."

He chuckled. "I won't, I promise. So… what do you think it'll be like?"

"I don't know, to be honest. I've only died once, and that was when I was sparring. Unlike you, if I die, I don't stay dead."

"Right, you're our goddess now. Still getting used to the whole, 'my friend is my people's goddess,' thing."

I laughed a little. "At least I'm easygoing. I'm not going to get mad at you over much, maybe a little frustrated, but… I'm not a strict goddess that's been around for centuries upon centuries. I'm only a year older than you."

He laughed back. "I'm glad for that, it means I still have my best friend."

"We'll have each other forever when you die."

"Oh, right."

"So um… what do you want to do?"

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

I sighed. "No, this title of goddess is really just a status thing. I'm not supposed to do much of anything, the others are more powerful and useful than I am. So I just sit around and _pretend_ I'm amazing all day. I have to wait another… eleven and a half months before I can use my unique ability. I'm kind of excited to find out what it is."

"So how long has it been since you were made a goddess?"

"It's been two weeks. When Herobrine and I first met, he made me immortal but I didn't know it yet."

"Okay, so it hasn't even been that long."

"I don't want to think about it too much. Let's play some games, okay? I'll make lunch while you get it set up."

"Oh, sure."

I went into the kitchen, gathering gemstones and some beef, cooking it medium-well and bringing it back as Warp was setting down a controller next to my seat. I sat on the floor with him and handed him a plate. His eyes grew round, and I shrugged.

"It was a gift from Herobrine from the first night we met. He gave us tons of gemstones and meats."

"Wow!"

"It's so we would trust him not to hurt us unless necessary."

"Oh. So, which mode do you wanna play," he asked, digging in.

"That one."

* * *

"Warp, someday I am going to defeat you at this game."

"When that day comes, I will already be a dagger on your hip."

"You're funny," I said, and placed the controller on the chair beside me. "This is weird. I thought gods were supposed to do… more."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean… like, more protecting the Three Worlds and stuff. It feels like I'm here for no reason. I know I don't have much power, but the cities are peaceful right now."

"Yeah… I suppose you're right… I wish you could actually do something."

"So guess where I went recently."

"Where?"

"I went to the Overworld. My brother brought me there for lunch a few days ago."

"Cool. What did you have?"

"It was a grilled sandwich. There was chicken on it, and vegetables, and a really yummy… sauce or something on it."

"Sounds good. Maybe we can go sometime, as friends."

I nodded. "I'd like that, since we live together now."

"I just realized something. We're both orphans."

"Yeah… at least I can use materialization. It makes stuff from thin air. You know, like the saying."

"Oh wow, really? Can I see?"

I nodded, not afraid to use a little energy to make bar of iron. It was easy, and soon, a bar of iron lay in my hand.

"Wow! Amazing!"

I smiled. "Thanks, but it's part of being a goddess. I just learned how to use it."

"So can you fly with those wings, or are they just for show?"

"My wings and tail were a gift from the enderdragon herself. They're kind of like training wheels on a bike."

"Oh, but you won't lose them?"

"No, they might even grow someday."

"They aren't that small, why would they grow?"

I shrugged. "Well, I don't know, but they do look pretty cool, huh?"

He grinned. We spent a few weeks wandering my castle, growing closer as friends, and before I knew it, we would hug whenever we crossed paths. We went back and forth between the city, Warp always paying for my self-training. Over time, Hyath, Zayek, and Vido began molting scales almost every day, and I made sure they molted while they were on my throne, as I nearly never sat on it. Eventually, we became well-established and everyone in the cities began respecting me as I helped the economy grow. Warp suggested I try to get Hyath, Zayek, and Vido to be our translators for more wild mites. Soon enough, my three mite pets went everywhere with me and were given collars so everyone would know not to kill them. I would carry Hyath, with Zayek and Vido perched on my shoulders. Occasionally, an infant would be brought to me, and Hyath would crawl into the hood of my hoodie. I would kiss the child's forehead, and say a short prayer to Nature under my breath to keep the child healthy and safe. Once I did, I would smile and tell them the baby would stay healthy, and Hyath would crawl back into my arms.

One day, Warp had come with me, and offered to carry Zayek, the one with two pupils. I murmured to Zayek that Warp wanted to carry him, the endermite perked up and wiggled excitedly as Warp held out his hands near my shoulder. I smiled as Zayek huddled down in Warp's arms, nuzzling against his chest happily.

"It seems Zayek likes you."

"I guess so! I like Zayek too. His double pupils are super cool."

Hyath and Vido stayed with me for most of the day, Hyath now going to my shoulder whenever a child was brought to me. I decided to visit our "king," everyone looking at me with curiosity as I entered the building. I waved Warp in, and turned to see our "king" coming into the room. His eyes narrowed when he saw me, and he walked up to me.

"So, you were the one whose father was accused and found guilty of murder."

"My, aren't you interested in me," I chuckled. "Yes, he was _framed_ and found guilty. I know for a fact my father would never hurt a soul. My friend here had a similar problem until somebody murdered his parents. I have a hunch it was you or your hitman."

The king gave me a sick grin. "How perceptive. What are you going to do about it?"

I knew my wings and tail were grown, and flicked my tail, appearing deep in thought for a moment.

"Perhaps I could do something… but I'm not sure what. Oh!"

I grasped the front of his robe with telekinesis, and drew my Shadowblade. He struggled to get away from me, but murderous intent filled my mind. I felt a hand on my shoulder, seeing Warp there, looking worried.

"He killed your parents. Do you not want revenge? He is less than unsavory."

Warp paused, then let go of my shoulder, his gaze becoming cold. I turned back to the king and shoved my sword through his heart, feeling the power he held flow into me, then tore the blade from his corpse. I dropped his corpse, then dematerialized it, intent on using it for other purposes later.

"Wow, where'd it go?"

"I dematerialized it. I can use it for materialization without using energy, the atoms rearrange and become what I want."

"Cool… but, that was our king…"

"What am I, mashed poisonous potatoes?"

"Alright, alright. Sorry. I guess I should have expected that."

I walked out of the building, announcing that the king had mysteriously disappeared, and said his servants had killed him and that I had found him dead in the hallways. Furthermore, I had made a crude grave and showed everyone to it, convincing them the servants had done it, and promptly killed all the servants as punishment, collecting their power as well. I felt my brother's presence appear in the kitchen as soon as Warp and I left the city, and asked him if he would like to meet my brother.

"You mean, meet… Herobrine?"

"Yes…"

"Of course I would!"

I led Warp to the kitchen, and my brother was there, helping himself to some re-heated pork and carrots. I grinned at his older look, a full beard and some neater hair, but the same leather jacket and slightly more pronounced muscles. He set the food aside and stood up.

"Hello, brother."

"Little sister. Who is this?"

"My best friend, Warp.

"Ah. It is good to know you've made a friend amongst your own kind."

"Two, actually… Lia is in the cities right now."

"Hm… I see your power has also risen."

"I let my evil do the talking… and killed the king and his servants."

"Good, good… let's see… you should be able to materialize without using as much energy as before. Once you're able to materialize without using any energy at all, you should be able to shapeshift for short periods of time."

"What about soul manipulation?"

"You have to become very powerful, almost as powerful as me, to use that, and it still is not the last ability you'll learn."

"Wow…"

"The more powerful you become, the longer you can shapeshift for, eventually being able to hold a form for months, even up to a year if you so desire."

"Godhood sounds amazing," Warp said from beside me, sounding jealous.

"Warp, you are the best friend of my sister. Because of that… I am offering you this once to become a god."

"As great as that sounds, I'd rather be a dagger on her hip like we already planned."

My brother seemed surprised, and looked at me. I shrugged. "He's my best friend and has been since I was fifteen."

He nodded. "Very well, I understand… if you change your mind, I will keep the decision open for the next century."

Warp rubbed his arm, uncomfortable. "It's really an honor to meet you, sir…"

"Call me Herobrine," he said, patting Warp on the shoulder. "Enderbrina does, and you are her best friend. A friend of my sister's is a friend of mine… usually. You are, I can tell."

They smiled at each other, and I felt happy.

"Well, I must be off, sister. I just came to check on you."

"Thanks… love you, bro."

His lips parted at my statement, then his expression became that of true joy. He hugged my tightly, whispering that he loved me too. Warp had a look of utter awe on his face when he teleported away.

"He… hugged you!?"

"He's my big brother, of course he would."

**Herobrine's Pov**

I had won her sisterly love… she had forgiven me. That made me feel… happy. I also felt slightly nervous. I was going to do everything in my power to keep that love. It was the closest I would ever get to her. I had told her I loved her too. Was it true? Did I love her as her brother? I did, before she had let herself love me as her brother. It made me almost giddy. My evil threatened to rise up and make me go on a killing spree to dampen my mood, but I held it down.

_Not yet… the world isn't ready for a small purge yet… once it is, I will purge it… and give half the power to my sister._

I could wait for that moment to come.

* * *

***So, I'll be doing my best to push through this writer's block. Luckily I got the next chapter done before the brick hit me. I'll upload as much as I can, but I can't exactly "crank out" 5k word chapters. So in the meantime, Follow, Favorite, and Review!***


	5. Chapter 5

***So, I decided to add an OC that's not even mine! We'll see how this goes... I hope you enjoy chapter 5!***

* * *

**Null's Pov**

Millie and Hannah were fast asleep on my throne as usual. Building rooms for them had taken longer than I planned, so I had to help my subjects. At this rate, the rooms would be done within the week. I felt Herobrine's presence appear neat my throne, and quickly walked back to the throne room, seeing him stare at the two girls. He looked up at me as I walked in, and we nodded in greeting to each other.

"What brings you to Death Den, Herobrine?"

"There is a new goddess among our ranks. You should visit her."

"Good to know. I was not aware one would be joining us… She neglected to tell me, but I understand She is very busy."

"Let me bring you to meet my little sister."

I nodded and placed my hand on his shoulder, and instantly, we were in The End. I heard laughter as we walked in, seeing a short, somewhat stocky enderwoman laughing with her friend as we approached her. I could not see her face yet, but when she turned around, her face full of childish curiosity, what shocked me the most was her eyes. They were white and glowing, exactly the same as mine and Herobrine's.

"Sister, I meant to introduce this god earlier. This is Null, the Grim Reaper."

"Hello," I greeted politely. "I am also known as Death, or the Angel of Death, but please, call me Null. It is much easier."

"Hi, Null," she said as she smiled. Her teeth were lavender. "It's good to meet you."

"Your power is quite high for a new goddess."

"Oh… uhm… well, I have my parent's power, and a few of my kind's political leaders' power."

"And your friend…"

"Oh, this is Warp. He's my best friend, we've known each other since I was fifteen and he was fourteen."

"Good to meet the both of you. I will be taking my leave now. I am busy in Death Den."

They all nodded, and Herobrine brought me back home. I found myself pinned to the wall, and stared back at Herobrine, who was glaring at me.

"I saw the way you looked at her. If you dare break her heart, you will receive no mercy from me."

I cleared my throat, nervous about what I was going to say. "Er… actually, I hold no feelings for her… just you."

His eyes grew round and he moved away from me. His face was that of disgust, and it broke my heart. I sighed, bowing my head, and he left. I hoped my nightly flight would soothe the ache in my heart.

**Notch's Pov**

"How are you, Steve?"

"I've been better."

I looked at Steve in his hospital bed. My attempt to kill the Enderdragon with him had failed, and my throne was still in some slight disrepair. I sighed, and wished to heal Steve faster than regular medical procedures would. Potions only helped so much, and were not good for the body in large quantities. I went and finished fixing my throne, and slumped back in it, thinking. A new goddess… why a goddess? She would look rather cute with wings…

I imagined a human girl, with bright, glittering blue eyes and black hair. Slim and curvy, like every man would want. Well endowed, too… I shook the thoughts from my head. What was I thinking? She was probably nothing like that, except the well-endowed part… ugh.

"That's it… I'm going to go meet her. Jason, you're in charge until I get back."

My assistant nodded, and stood near my throne as I left. Once I dropped through to the icy cold of The End, I avoided the Enderdragon and saw something quite horrifying. The new goddess was an enderwoman. She was like I thought, but something unsettling made me move closer. Her friend looked up at me, and she followed his gaze. Then I knew what made me uneasy around her; her eyes were pure white and glowed softly.

"Wow, I'm meeting tons of new people today. First Null, now you. Who are you?"

Her voice was melodic, if a bit deep for a girl. Her lavender smile caught me off-guard. I cleared my throat before responding.

"I'm Notch."

"Oh. I was hoping you were Red…"

"Red is currently busy in another part of the Three Worlds. I could summon him, he should know about this."

She nodded excitedly, jumping up from her throne. I walked outside, reaching for the mental connection I needed with Red. Eventually, I found it and told him about the new goddess, whose name I had yet to know. He said he would return immediately, and I told him it was in The End. He confirmed his understanding and the connection severed.

"Well, he's coming."

"Already here," Red's voice spoke from behind me,

"Good to see you, Red."

"Same to you, Notch. Good to see your lifespan hasn't run out yet."

"This is the new goddess," I said, gesturing politely to her. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Enderbrina. This is my friend, Warp."

"I am so glad to meet you, Enderbrina," Red said. "A goddess was much-needed amongst our ranks."

"I'm glad to meet you too! You're Red, right?"

"And my brother is Steve. Where is the bastard anyway?"

"Infirmary, my castle," I said.

**Enderbrina's Pov**

I looked over Red, he seemed to be very much like Steve and Herobrine, except… his eyes were gouged out, and he had a reddish haze all over his body, along with a few wounds that seemed to never heal. His empty gaze looked over me, like he was sizing me up, or checking me out, I couldn't tell. He was kind of cute in an awful sort of way, but I didn't really like any of the gods, except my brother. That was a no-brainer.

"So, new goddess, have you figured out your unique ability, yet?"

"No, why?"

"Give me your arm, I have a way to make it come to you sooner."

"Wha— really!?"

"Yes, it is a little painful, but I promise I will not harm you more than necessary."

I held out my arm to him, and he took out a syringe. I was confused, but Notch stopped him.

"You are not giving her drugs. Herobrine is very protective of her."

"Notch," he huffed, letting go of my wrist. "You know I am the best medic we have. I will not poison her."

Notch stared him down for a few moments, then huffed and moved away. I held out my arm again, and Red pulled out the syringe. It was empty, and he stuck it on the inside of my elbow, and drew blood.

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow!"

"Do not struggle… this is part of the necessary bit."

I did my best to keep still, whimpering as the syringe was extracted from my arm. I pressed my fingers to the small drop of blood forming, and I saw Red pull a phial from his pocket, filled with a white liquid. He pulled the plunger completely out of the syringe, then poured in three drops of the white fluid. It turned my blood in the syringe a light magenta, and put the plunger back on the syringe, and moved my hand away from the spot he had taken my blood from. I winced as he re-injected the blood into me, feeling weird as power moved through me. I put my hand to the spot he had injected me, and all the pain went away instantly. I became confused. Warp looked at me, expecting something exciting.

"Weird… all the pain just… went away."

"Hm. Here, I have a dagger… let me just make a small cut on your forearm, alright? It will hurt a lot."

I nodded, and he sliced open my arm. I hissed in pain, but he told me to focus and I did, he placed my hand over the cut in my arm. All the pain stopped, and the blood stopped flowing.

"Holy shit… she can heal…"

Sure enough, he moved my hand away and the wound that normally would have taken a week or more to heal was completely gone.

"My body naturally heals over too when I die. All the skin grows back but I have to eat soon after I come back."

"I'm surprised Herobrine didn't notice… he was there for your first death, wasn't he?"

"He was the one that caused it through sparring."

"Hmm… it is odd that he didn't notice it."

"Well, now we know…"

I felt giddy, something inside me breaking. I giggled, first softly, then an insane giggle flew from my mouth. Red placed his hands to my temples and my giggling stopped. I was shocked; I had gained my second split personality.

"Woah… are you okay?"

"What did you do to me?"

"I used my unique ability. It calms the mind to a normal level."

"Oh, thanks…"

"What was that?"

"I'm a hybrid. It was my second personality, glee."

"That would explain why you giggled… I thought you were actually insane for a moment."

"Well, thank you for everything, Red. You should probably go see your brother, now."

He nodded, and left. I looked over at Notch, who was deeply troubled and deep in thought. He followed Red, and I was alone with Warp once more.

**Red's Pov**

I followed Notch back to his castle, wanting to see my younger brother. It was a shame he was mortal, but he nearly died every time he came in contact with us gods. Enderbrina… she had been adorable, and he healing ability was incredibly unique. I sent a messenger parrot to Herobrine, telling him about what I had done. Once in the infirmary, Steve was much paler than he used to be.

"Herobrine attacked him…"

"Why?"

"I sent him to kill the Enderdragon…"

"A feat worthy of the humans' hero… but I do not think you should send him again. It wouldn't be good for your health."

I noticed Notch flinch at my statement, and as I went up to Steve, it was almost as if he sensed me there. His blue eyes opened, and he stared back at me.

"Hey, little bro. How are you feeling?"

"What? You're… here? I thought… I thought you were off in the Nether World, looking for extremely rare potion ingredients."

"I was, but with the new goddess, I had to come back to meet her."

"New… oh gods…"

His head fell back on the pillow, his blue eyes sparkling with fear.

"What are you so worried about? She seems friendly enough."

"To you, maybe. Not to me."

"I told her you were my brother. She won't attack you unless you give her a reason to."

Steve sighed. "Whatever."

I smirked at his grumpy mood. With the new goddess around, things were sure to get interesting.

**Entity 303's Pov**

"Good job, Enderbrina. Now let's get you cleaned up."

"No," she croaked. "I just need some energy… Red came by and… activated my… unique…"

She began breathing heavily, but I knew what she was talking about. Shock ran through me, plain and utter shock. I went over to her, and let my own energy slowly flow into her. I saw her hand move over her wounds, the more fatal ones first, and when she moved her hand to another wound, the injury had disappeared. Warp was watching us, and came down, looking at his best friend, worry clear on his features.

"She's fine, Warp. Or… she will be."

"It's enough… I can walk now."

I helped her to her feet; she held onto me as we made our way to her castle. She was learning quick. Warp left to the kitchen as soon as she was on her throne, and brought back a plate of food for her.

"You need to eat," he said, almost like… a brother would. "Come on, eat for me. Remember your promise to me."

She looked at him weakly, and picked up the steak on the plate. She bit into it, not minding the bones, and chewed. I couldn't help but be curious as to what promise she had made to him.

"Promise," I asked.

Warp sighed. "She promised to make me into a dagger when I die, from natural causes or… unintended circumstances."

She hummed, nodding, and finished the steak. "I did promise him that. Thank you for bringing me some food, Warp. I appreciate it."

"No problem. We're best friends after all."

"So, Entity. How am I doing?"

"I've taught you everything I can. It's up to you to learn more now."

She nodded, thinking. "I can think up a few attacks on my own. Thanks so much for your help."

"Of course. Perhaps someday you and I can go on a date," I said, winking.

She laughed nervously, and I left. What was she so nervous about? Maybe she didn't want to get attached to anyone. I understood that.

**Enderbrina's Pov**

Warp and I spent most of our time playing his video games. Word got out to everyone that my unique ability was instant healing, and whenever somebody had major wounds, they would come to me. I felt a little better about myself, but there really was nothing much for me to do.

"You wanna go for lunch in the cities today," Warp asked.

"Sure, you know any place?"

"Of course I do. They have grilled sandwiches like you had with your brother."

I grinned, Warp had already begun to call Herobrine as my brother. It was amazing what meeting with a few gods could do. I took Warp's hand and he teleported us near his favorite sandwich restaurant. We walked in, coincidentally meeting Lia there. We discussed what she had missed, and my promise to Warp as we ate. When we had finished, we kept talking.

"Oh, really? A dagger?"

"Well, when a mortal of our kind dies, since we are literally made of metals, our bodies can be forged into the unbreakable Endermetal. Kentu, my castle blacksmith, is the most talented with it."

"Wow, that sounds amazing."

"EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEADS!"

I looked up at the voice, instantly on alert. I grew my wings and tail and went to the upper area of the restaurant, looking for who was shouting. An enderman had a gun and was looking about rapidly, not once noticing me. The gun was pointed at the cashier, who was crying and throwing money in a bag. I made their head turn toward me with telekinesis, the criminal now noticing me as well. I stood ready to strike, but seemingly calm.

"Put the gun down," I said as he trained the barrel on my head. "Nobody has to get hurt."

"Who are you!?"

"Goddess Enderbrina," the cashier shouted, obviously happy. Warp and Lia teleported up near me, the robber now feeling outnumbered. He pointed the gun back at the cashier and I heard a threatening click. Then another, then…

**_BANG!_**

I winced as I felt the bullet pierce my head, blinding me in my right eye. I closed my right eyelids, and drew my sword, tackling the thief and teleporting him outside with me, then to my castle where I killed him. I felt the minor power the thief had flow into me, then pulled the bullet from my head, shuddering a little at feeling it slide out, helped along by my blood. I placed my hand over my bullet hole wound, healing as best as I could. I felt nothing, until I could see with my right eye again. I rolled my eyes around to make sure it was properly healed, then teleported back to the sandwich shop.

"Is everyone here alright?"

"W-well… we're a little shaken up, but other than that we are fine."

"Good. Warp, Lia, are you alright?"

"We're fine, don't worry about us."

One enderwoman came forward, it was the cashier I had saved.

"Thank you for saving my life… I'm the manager of this store. As long as I work here, you can come by any time and have a free sandwich."

"Ma'am, I was just doing my job. I already said I don't require a lot of special treatment."

"Please, allow me to repay you in some way."

I shook my head and said, "No. It is my job to protect you. You repay me every day by staying loyal to me."

She smiled, nodded, and went back to work. I was hugged by Warp and Lia, and teleported all three of us back to my castle. Lia left Warp and I alone, and I flopped down in my throne.

"So where's the corpse?"

"Dematerialized."

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I don't know… I guess so. Tired… not sure why."

"Well, I'm going to go to my room. See you later."

"Okay."

I remembered my pool room, and got up to go swim for a little while. I made sure there was a pool float in as well, just in case I wanted to just drift on the float. I took down the sign, and changed into my swimsuit with materialization. I looked at the End goo in the pool, and stepped in. Unlike the rest of the world, End goo felt like normal water — without the pain or melting — to enderpeople. It felt good to just swim back and forth, avoiding the pool float as it floated about in the pool. I felt three unfamiliar presences enter the room and stood up in the shallow end, looking toward them. It seemed to be some of the castle residents, just an enderman and a couple enderwomen. When they noticed me in the pool, they seemed to hesitate.

"You can come swim with me. This pool is quite large."

For a moment longer they stayed still, still not quite sure what to do. I went back to swimming, and they did eventually join me. We had quite a bit of fun tossing the ball back and forth, but grew bored of it and began just talking.

"We were so afraid when we saw you in the pool."

"I could tell. You really shouldn't worry, though. I'm very easygoing."

"We heard from your friend what happened at that sandwich place. I think I'm going to go there every time I ever want a sandwich."

"Good idea. You might even see me there on occasion."

"I bet my two friends would love to go."

"Yeah, I know I would," one of the girls said as she stepped out of the pool. "Thanks for letting us swim with you."

I waved her thanks away. "I should be the one thanking you. I'm not used to talking to anyone I don't know and this helped a lot."

As the other two got out and dried off, I looked over at the cold tub, wondering if I wanted to hop in for a bit before going and meditating on my throne. I decided not to, and dried off before brushing my curly hair and putting it up in a ponytail, then got dressed and sat on my throne, my mite pets coming and settling next to me. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply as I placed my hands midway on my thighs, and began to meditate. Power began flowing into me. I made sure my emotions stayed under control while I did so, and let my mind wander.

* * *

I woke with a bit of a start. I had fallen asleep in my throne, and I could feel something rough and dry around my wrists and ankles. I was tied up and in a dark room. I stayed calm, and tried to brighten the glow of my eyes. A soft glow permeated the dark around me. The room seemed to be made of stone bricks, and was about five or six meters wide, both ways. I was tied up to the back of the room, across from the door. I tried moving, but my wrists being tied to a post made of steel didn't help. I could still use telekinesis, but doing so didn't seem like a good idea. I didn't want to hurt myself too much, in case whoever had taken me hostage decided to torture me because of it. I sent out a scan for presences, focusing on what I could and could not feel.

Not much came back, just a guard at the door to whatever cell this might be. Where the hell was I!? I let the glow of my eyes dim to the normal brightness, and just in time. I heard a lock click and the door across from me opened, letting light flood in. I narrowed my eyes until they adjusted to the light, and saw a silhouette of someone in the doorway. They beckoned me to stand, and I twisted my head to see the steel bar was gone. I complied with some difficulty, having to use the wall to gain my balance. Once I was upright, I was surrounded by guards, all of which seemed to be humans. They didn't feel like regular humans, though, they were more powerful than me. I was half-led, half-pushed to another room, this one with one-way glass and a table with two chairs. An interrogation room. Why the hell was I here? Well, whatever, might as well just wait. I did my best to move my hands around in front of me, feeling very uncomfortable. Eventually, one of the guards came in, untied my hands, and re-tied them in front of me. I nodded in thanks, and kept waiting. Something was very wrong and I hated not knowing.

I guessed I would know soon enough, as two more unfamiliar and much more powerful presences were outside the door. As they stepped in, I recognized neither of them, and simply waited as the older-looking male took the seat across from me.

"We have several cases of murder, miss… Enderbrina. We believe you to be the cause of them. Anything you say in here will be recorded and may be used as evidence against you. Understand?"

"I understand."

"Good, now, moving on—"

"Hold on."

"What is it?"

"Who are you guys?"

"That information is classified."

"Then I have another question. What evidence do you have against me, besides my own words, that implies I am guilty of murders?"

The man seemed mystified as to why I would ask a question like that.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I already know I am innocent. I only kill those that earn it, like thieves and evil people. It is my job and duty as a goddess."

"You do not seem to be a goddess, what with such low power…"

"My brother would tell you himself that I am indeed a goddess."

"Who is your brother?"

"Herobrine."

Utter horror came over the two men's faces, and I was immediately untied and knocked unconscious. When I woke again, I was back on my throne, like nothing had ever happened. My head hurt, so I healed whatever minor bump I might have, and sent out a scan for presences again. Warp was still in his room, so I teleported there, and he had passed out playing games. I giggled at how silly he looked, but my laugh woke him and he looked around slowly.

"Oh, hey Enderbrina… what's up?"

"I had this really strange dream. I can't quite remember it, but it was weird."

"Huh… hey I remember the scientists said something about you training for free last time I was there. They realized the importance of you getting stronger and said they wanted me to tell you."

"I'll have to thank them next time I see them."

"Well, they really like you for sure. Make sure you go see them soon."

"I will, but for now, I'm gonna beat you at your own game!"

* * *

"YES! I beat you!"

"Okay, you beat me one time. It won't happen again, I can tell you that much. I was still half asleep."

"Sure you were. We played a game where you were still half asleep and you still won."

"Okay, okay. So are you able to go to the Overworld on your own now?"

"I guess so… I guess I should go there and explore a little…"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm fine here on my own."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

I teleported to the Overworld, feeling Null's presence far away. I decided to just wander, knowing I would be able to teleport wherever I needed. I tried flying, beginning with my wings, eventually just using them when I lost balance in my flight. It got easier, but I was still clumsy no matter what I did. I knew the saying "practice makes perfect," and decided to take a rest in an extreme hills biome. I continued to walk, patting a llama as I passed by it. It made some sort of happy noise, and its ears perked up. It looked around. Confused, I also looked around. I didn't notice anything, and continued on my way. I shoved my hands in my hoodie pockets, looking at my surroundings as I walked. This biome seemed nearly inhabitable. If anything, it seemed like a pitstop for hungry beings that liked to eat llamas, as there were tons of llamas around. Poor llamas… but out of nowhere, I heard a hiss. A creeper had locked its sights onto me and I backed up, not intent on getting blown up. If I ran, I would just be showing I was afraid, but this ground was treacherous. Thankfully, I was in a rather flat area, and kept backing up slowly, hoping to reach and edge, until I heard a shout and a hiss off to the side. I looked over to see a young man, a human, in a green hoodie walking toward our direction, almost in a sprint. The creeper in front of me froze, and looked between me and the human, unsure what to do. Green Hoodie hissed again, gesturing at the creeper in an angry manner, making me even more confused. The creeper shrunk away from the strange human, leaving, and he walked up to me. Something about this human was off. I folded my arms and wrapped my tail around my waist, ready to bolt away at any moment in case this person was a foe.

"Uhm… hi. Sorry about that…"

He was confident, but his tone let through a little uncertainty. His eyes were a rich shade of forest green, and his hair, though a bit wild, was brown with some black strands here and there. His eyes were protected by goggles, and his gloves, made of leather, had flint on the thumb and steel on the middle finger. A belt went around his waist, red sticks with little pieces of string coming out the tops strapped to the band. They looked to be singular sticks of dynamite found in the materials used for blast-mining. His hoodie had the face of a creeper on it, his regular blue jeans looking worn at the knees. His boots were similar to my brother's.

"Hi… and… what are you sorry about?"

"The creeper?"

"Was it your friend or something?"

"No, but I can speak to them. I'm a hybrid."

"A hybrid? Me too."

"Well, I'm half-creeper, half-human. I can see from your eyes… you're a goddess, right?"

"A hybrid goddess. I'm Enderbrina."

"Simon."

"Good to meet you, Simon. I don't suppose you have a place to stay?"

"Nah, I'm a traveler, a rogue."

"Well… if you like, I live in The End. My castle has plenty of rooms, so if you like, any time you need a place to stay, it's there. Drop by any time."

"Really?"

"Sure. It's not like you could really do any damage to me."

He smirked, even though his eyes still gave away a bit of uncertainty, and picked a red stick from his belt. He snapped his fingers near the string, sparks flying and lighting it. He threw it towards me, and I dodged it quickly, seeing it land behind me. As soon as the string ran out, the fire disappeared for a moment and a small explosion went off.

"Low-key dynamite. It uh… it hurts. Learned that the hard way. Accidentally killed my dog with it… never had another after that."

I nodded. "Would you like to see my castle?"

"Maybe if I ever stop by."

"Suit yourself. I guess I'll see you around."

"Sure."

I took off into the air, headed towards home. His eyes followed me until I went into the clouds, dodging puffy blobs so I wouldn't get hurt from the water vapor. I saw a break in the clouds ahead, and dove through it, seeing the portal below me. I dropped headfirst into the portal, finding myself flying upwards as I went through, feeling free as I flew about, doing a few loops before landing on the island that held the Enderdragon, Shadewing.

_Hello, smaller dragon._

_Hello,_ I replied. _So you have the ability of telepathy, don't you?_

_Yes, I do. However… I believe my time is here… you must continue on without me. My daughter's name shall be Darkscale._

_What!? You can't die yet!_

_I'm sorry, young goddess, but I have lived since before Herobrine's time. It has been many hundreds of millennia since I hatched. Please, take care of my little Darkscale._

I cried, and nodded. _I'll miss you…_

_Take my power. You will need it._

Shadewing laid down on her side, her egg safely in the nest she had build hidden away from humans. I placed my hand on the side of her snout, a strong purr coming from her. Tears streamed down my face as I sapped her power, feeling much stronger physically. My heartbreak personality took over, and I crumbled as her body slowly disappeared, fading into nothingness. I dragged myself over to her nest, looking to see cracks in the egg already appearing. I watched as little Darkscale made her way into the world, her bright, purple reptilian eyes looking up at me. She tilted her head, and crawled out of the eggshell. I knew what had to be done. I plucked a scale from my tail, wincing as I did so. I held it out to the new dragonling, and it ate the scale before my very eyes. A spark of power began in the little dragon. She would be safe, now. I moved away from the nest, and went and sat on my throne in my castle. Hyath, Zayek, and Vido came up to me, rubbing their heads against me.

"I thought about your offer. I'd like to stay the night."

I recognized Simon's voice, and looked up. I nodded. "Stay as long as you like."

I silently watched him walk away, and he seemed to be very self-conscious as I watched. Sighing, I leaned back in my throne and closed my eyes, hoping to get some sleep, knowing whoever those men had been wouldn't bother me again. My mite pets made their clicking again, and I soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

***So uh, yeah... thanks to LeMafiaKreb for letting me use Simon in this story! We'll see more of Simon in chapter six, I just wanted to get his description down first. I promise, chapter 6 is done, I'll post it as soon as I'm done proofreading and giving it some final edits.**

**Also, my Beta Reader profile is done! Check it out! Er… if you want, that is. Anyway, Follow, Fave, Review, and I'll see you in chapter 6!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Here it is, just like I promised! Well, a new character has entered the story. We'll see more of Simon, don't worry. Enjoy the chapter! Also, this is hot off the press... there may be some typos, and I'm not fixing them!***

* * *

**Warp's Pov**

Another round and I had won again. Jill — er, Enderbrina — groaned in frustration. I laughed at her expression, sheer determination to defeat me had made her keep playing after losing every single time. That, and she told me the Enderdragon had recently passed away. We had mourned her, then continued on with our daily lives after telling the cities.

"Why is it so difficult!?"

"Maybe because you have the same fighting pattern every time we play this game?"

She paused. "Warp…"

"Yeah?"

"You know… I could easily defeat you if this was real life," she said, gesturing to the TV screen. "It would be quite easy, too."

"You could, huh? Yeah, okay. Keep telling yourself that. Just because you have fancy abilities doesn't mean you'll be able to win."

"You wanna bet on that?"

"Yeah. Forty Mite Scales says I'm right."

Her grin turned into a hard line, hiding her lavender teeth. "Get your weapons, and some armor. Meet me in the arena."

She teleported away, making no sound, and I sighed, getting up.

**Enderbrina's Pov**

I grinned with pure glee to myself, he had taken the bait. We often made small deals with our Mite Scales, forty was enough to buy a candy bar or two at the grocer's. When Warp teleported into the arena, my smile disappeared behind a mask of calm. I drew both my swords, taking a deep breath, and focused in on only Warp's presence. I waited for him to make the first move, which of course, I knew already.

Teleport to get in close.

He did just that, going to my right and swinging for my head, which I easily and fluidly dodged, leading him to the center of the arena. Once there, I caught his sword on mine and kicked him hard in the center of his stomach, sending him backward a few paces. He kept the grip on his sword, and swung for me again. This time, I let it hit me and brought in my own attack with the Silvershade, aiming for his arm. He went to move away but it was too late, he made a small cry as the blade dug hungrily into his flesh. Blood seeped from our wounds, mine in my thigh, making it difficult to walk. I could see him already breathing heavily. To be fair, I was getting there too, my breathing starting to quicken.

"Enderbrina… you're killing me, here…"

"No, I'm wounding… you. You'd be dead already… if I was trying to kill you."

His went wide at my statement, and I managed a smirk. I used my Shadowblade to stay standing, moving toward Warp, who was too tired to teleport away. I knocked him to the ground — or rather, fell on him in a very awkward way — and sat on his stomach, holding my sword to his throat.

"I think we're… done here."

"Yeah…"

I got on my feet and healed both of us, Warp laughing a little.

"What's so funny?"

"I just lost forty Mite Scales because of a stupid bet."

"Keep half," I suggested. "We didn't really have a winner or loser. You could have pushed me off with your strength and continued the fight."

He nodded. "True… but I just wanted to head back to your castle."

* * *

By the time we were back at my castle, it was almost dinnertime. I brought some redstone chunks, diamonds, glowstone sauce for dipping, and fresh-from-the-oven chicken nuggets with me to Warp's room, eating with him.

"So why'd you want to fight me so badly after that last game," he asked before taking his first bite of dinner.

"You'll know soon enough. At least, probably."

"What do you mean?"

"I said you'll know. Hey, at least we got in a quick workout before eating."

"Yeah. I feel stronger already," he joked.

"Well, your presence hasn't risen any, but I'm sure you'd be able to get stronger physically instead of gaining power when we spar, or practice or fight, whatever you wanna call it."

"Huh… that'd be cool."

"I gain a little power each time too, so it's a win-win no matter who… wins the match."

He snickered at me using "win" three times in a sentence. I rolled my eyes, and picked up a controller, having eaten my fair share.

"So, Warp… would you want an Endermetal sword for when we spar?"

"Only if you promise to use just one of yours."

"Okay, that's fair. Let's visit Kentu in the morning."

We played one round before bed, and I threw the digital fight, studying his attacks and looking for any pattern. I found one, and went off to bed after saying goodnight to him.

* * *

"Enderbrina, my Lady?"

"H-huh…? Kentu? What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, you _are_ awake. My Lady, I have found a large stash of special gemstones in the back room of my shop. Please, come see!"

"Okay, I'll… I'll be there in a few minutes," I said, a yawn interrupting my speech.

Once dressed and ready, I got Warp to wake up and do the same. We teleported to Kentu's blacksmithing shop, and he brought out a shulker box into the main room of his shop. He opened it, showing us a multitude of small, glittering gems. They were black and white, reminding me of my soul.

"What kind of gems are they?"

"I believe they are Dark Gemstones and Light Gemstones, but we must not eat them, it could cause harm to us."

"So what are they for?"

"If I affix them to your swords, you will draw in darkness to protect you, and power, I believe."

I pulled out my Shadowblade, looking at it with concern. "Are you able to take the gemstones back out if you affix them?"

"Of course."

"Then, here. Try putting one in my Shadowblade."

Kentu hesitated for a moment, then took the sword from me. His face was lined with concern, but he nodded and pulled out one of the large, black jewels. After placing it down on his workbench, he carved a divot in the hilt large enough for the strange thing, then pressed it in, using the small amount of metal displaced to keep it in. Once again, he picked it up by the blade, and held it out to me. Carefully, I picked it up by the hilt, waiting.

"Wait here…"

I backpedaled into the shadowed hallway, feeling power flow into me. Something probed at my mind, and I cautiously let it in. I heard a voice in my head.

_Hello there…_

_Hello._

_I am Void, a piece of Darkness, here to help you._

_How will you do that?_

_Whenever you need my help, simply think of me. I will rise from the ground you stand on to help, whether it be momentary protection, help fighting, or a number of other things._

_Oh… okay, good._

"Enderbrina?"

I looked up, seeing Warp draw away a little. I took a deep breath and sheathed my Shadowblade before teleporting back over to them.

"It works. Kentu, is it possible to make a sword for Warp?"

"I have many already made, pick one on the wall over there. If you do not think it will work for you, I can make a new one."

Warp nodded and went over to the wall, looking at the different ones. He reached out, carefully touching the flat of one of the blades.

"If it hums at all, it may be the one for you."

Warp nodded, and looked at different one.

"That one is humming…"

"Which one? Pick it up."

"It's the only one that's humming."

"Definitely pick it up then."

Warp picked up the sword, its humming grew loud enough where I could hear it, and it grew into a longsword, widening towards the tip of the blade.

"Woah…"

"Your fighting style is quite different from mine…"

"So how do these work?"

"Endermetal is unique; as you grow in strength, your weapon senses this and rebalances itself as your strength continues to grow. This is the same for you, Enderbrina." Kentu motioned to Warp to give him the sword. "Let me affix a gemstone for you."

"Oh, sure."

Warp moved over to my side after handing Kentu the Endermetal longsword, and I turned to look at him.

"What are you thinking of naming it?"

Warp peeked to see which gemstone was being put into his sword. "I don't know, something related to light."

"How about Eremumil?"

"What does that mean?"

"Blade of the Sun, it's ancient enderman of course."

"So are you gonna name me when I'm a dagger on your hip?"

"Of course. I have a few names in mind already."

"Wow, really?"

"None of them are really that good… I suppose I could just call you Warp when you're made into a dagger. I don't _have_ to name you."

"That would be… a little confusing, I think." He went into thought. "Actually… it would almost feel as if I was still… me, like I am now."

"Here you are, Warp. Your sword."

"Thank you, Kentu."

"Yes, thank you."

"My pleasure. It is my job, after all, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Warp, you can go. I want to have a quick word with Kentu." I made sure my tone was gentle, so Kentu wouldn't be afraid. Warp left, and I turned to Kentu. "I'd like to thank you, Kentu, for being my blacksmith. You've made all these swords and bows, correct?"

"Yes, my Lady," he replied, confusion in his tone. "Why?"

"Take a vacation, enjoy yourself."

His face brightened at my statement. "Thank you! I really shouldn't—"

"No, you should. There are many weapons here, plenty if a small battle breaks out, which is unlikely. I'm going to find some animals to give to Darkscale, the new baby Enderdragon."

"That gives me an idea for a project, once I get back from my vacation of course."

"Good! Well, I guess I'll see you later."

I teleported to the Overworld, in the city, instantly spotting none other than…

"Simon?"

"Oh, hey, Enderbrina… how did you get here?"

"I can teleport… plus my brother brought me here once for lunch. Now that I've been here, I have access to the Overworld any time I like."

"Oh, huh… so what were you up to?"

"Oh, uh… uhm, well, you see—"

"What's wrong?"

I sighed. I had lied to Kentu, now I had to lie to one of my newest acquaintances? I bit my lip, and said quietly, "I came here to get food for Darkscale… the new Enderdragon."

"Food? You mean like animals?"

I motioned with my head toward a human walking by who had their attention glued to a brightly lit flat thing. Simon's eyes grew round, and I looked away in shame.

"Are you serious!?"

"As much as I hate it… yes. She needs food to grow, and she can't eat tough animals just yet."

I scanned for weak presences, and rubbed the back of my neck, now feeling awkward. "I guess… I should go…"

I looked back up, Simon was gone. I saw everyone leaving the city through the opposite street from me. I frowned, and drew my Shadowblade as I perched on top of a building, then flew up to the top of a skyscraper with ease. I spotted a few heavier humans, and lifted them with telekinesis, startling a certain man in a green hoodie.

_Sorry, Simon… but she needs the nourishment,_ I thought to myself.

I heard him shout something but had already taken the humans with me, headed off toward The End portal. I went to dive through, but an explosion hit my side and knocked me off course, making me fall to the ground, hearing a sickening crack as my right leg exploded in pain. My left arm was in even more pain. I went to hold my arm…

What arm?

I looked down to see my left arm was nearly gone, most of it blown off from the explosion. I whimpered, growing my wings and tail and shielding myself with my wings as they grew a temporary protective shield of scales. I put up a shield of telekinesis around myself, keeping Simon out of my little dome. I heard his muffled shouting from the other side.

"You can't just kill them! It's wrong!"

I used my healing ability, and tried thinking of both Void and my brother, knowing at least one of them would show up. Void responded immediately, helping me grow my arm back, even if the process was slow. Shadows condensing into my metallic flesh wasn't a quick process. I felt my brother's presence headed straight toward me at a quick rate, and sighed, knowing he would help me.

_I shall be your other arm in the meantime, Enderbrina._

_Thank you, Darkness._

I looked up at my brother landed next to me, letting him pass through my dome of telekinesis. He crouched down, placing his hand gently on my left wing. Slowly, I moved it away, instantly seeing rage on his face as he saw my arm gone.

"I'll take care of this bastard for you, sister."

"No, wait… he… was just… he doesn't understand why I have to take humans to Darkscale."

"Darkscale?"

"The new Enderdragon… Shadewing died and gave me her power."

My brother was obviously surprised, but I felt him take Simon away somewhere anyway, and cried.

_Please don't kill him… please, brother,_ I pleaded silently.

My brother returned within minutes as I sat on the hill next to the portal to my home. My leg was twisted at an awkward angle, and my brother took my still-existent hand, holding it firmly. I felt my healing ability run through me, and the soft purple glow ran out through his hand to my leg, the bone moving back into place and healing correctly. I sighed as the pain dulled to nothing, and went to stand up as Herobrine moved a step away from me. I had lost the three humans I intended to give to Darkscale.

"Sister…"

"Three heavyset humans that aren't a helpful part of society… I'll be waiting with Darkscale. Please…"

I teleported to the nest, seeing Darkscale napping. Her reptilian eyes opened, the violet orbs focusing on me. I stroked her scaly head, and she nuzzled me, licking the back of my hand. She must have sensed Darkness was around, because she perked up suddenly, slinking over to the other side of me and sniffing at my left arm. Darkscale looked up at me, but I didn't think telling her something like that would be good. After all, I wanted to be friends with Simon. Hopefully my brother would explain it to him…

As if on cue, my brother came through the portal followed by screams of terror, and I stood up, looking over the edge of the hard, stone nest. Instead of three, I saw four, the fourth human being dragged along fighting the most. I saw a familiar flash and something red fly away haphazardly. My brother had brought Simon along with the other three. I got up out of the nest and my brother looked at me.

_I'm not giving the creeper-human to Darkscale. I explained to him… but maybe if you try to explain he will understand better._

I breathed a sigh of relief, and nodded as Herobrine slung the three heavyset humans into the nest, where I killed them by snapping their necks with telekinesis. I moved away from the nest as Darkscale began to eat, and made my way over to Simon, who had another stick of dynamite in his hands, ready to light it at a moment's notice. I teleported closer to him, looking at him, trying to find the right words. I sat down, and heaved out another sigh.

"Simon…" I did my best to keep my voice from breaking. "I don't like killing unnecessarily, so I don't. Darkscale is the new Enderdragon, she… she protects our cities from humans. You don't know this… but the Enderdragon protects The End from being destroyed. Without the Enderdragon… this place wouldn't exist. I wouldn't have a home. She has to learn to eat humans to keep the realm safe."

Silence. I got back up, trembling with sadness, and began walking toward my castle. My tail dragged on the ground, but I kept my wings folded. I felt Simon's presence shift, and put up a shield of telekinesis as I heard him snap his fingers. I kept walking, hearing the dynamite explode just as it reached my shield, and kept walking.

"Those people have families, you bitch! You can't just go around killing them!"

I tried to keep my anger reigned in, and began walking a little faster. Did he really not understand? I made it to my throne, seeing Simon run in shortly after I sat down. I flicked my tail in annoyance as my mite pets crawled up beside me on my throne's armrests. I glared at Simon weakly.

"Go away, Simon… you shouldn't be near me when I'm angry."

"Screw that. You need to understand someth—"

"No! You need to understand something! I will not let my home be destroyed by humans," I growled, standing up from my throne, startling my mite pets. "I am not going to let some creeper-human change my mind about it! I am a goddess, I could kill you without a second thought, and I am seriously very tempted to do so right now!"

His mouth was set in a line, both of us glaring at the other. I was ready to draw my sword as he kept glaring, but then his expression relaxed. He was still angry, but at least his aggression had gone away some.

"Fine. Just make sure they don't have families, or if they do, that their families don't care about them, and, that they don't contribute to society in the humans' cities."

I calmed down too, my tail returning to a slow sway that meant I was calm. "Of course, I never intended on giving Darkscale anything different. She needs to get used to eating humans, that's how she protects us."

"If anything, you're a great protector already."

I settled back down in my throne, keeping his feet in place with telekinesis. He went to turn and leave, and found his feet immobile. He looked back at me.

"What?"

"Show a little more respect. I'm at least eighty years older than you. Mortal enderpeople live to be about three centuries. I'm one hundred twenty-six years old. I have quite a bit more knowledge than you, even though I still have much to learn."

"Sure… can I go to my room now?"

"Are you thinking of staying here permanently?"

"Uh… well, kind of." I let his feet go and he shifted in place. "I was thinking I would come here whenever I needed shelter."

"Then pick a room near mine and Warp's, claim it as your own and decorate as you please. Just don't blow yourself up in there… go to the third main island to do that, it's barren."

"Alright, thanks."

He walked away. So we were on… neutral terms, I supposed. Herobrine came in and looked at me, surprise clearly written all over his face.

"What?"

"You're already able to shapeshift for short amounts of time from Shadewing giving you her power."

"I don't think I've absorbed all her power fully yet…"

"Hmm… well, at least you can shapeshift now, right?"

"Yeah… I guess so."

"Sister…" I heard playful warning in his tone, and smiled.

"Yeah… I do need a hug."

I teleported down the stairs to him and leaned into him.

"I love you, brother."

"I love you too, sister," he replied, stroking my hair once. "I am glad you and that half-breed are still friends."

"Half-breed?"

"Thats what is created when a child is born from a human and monster."

"Oh… you didn't tell me before."

"Apologies… everything was quite busy," he said as he moves a few paces away, ending the hug. "I really didn't have much time to come see you."

"Why not?"

"Minor threat in the Overworld. There was a breakout of three Withers bosses."

"Three!?"

"Red got it under control, he's a half-breed of Wither and human. So he talked to them and got them to settle down, and brought them to the Nether World for me to take care of. I figured, since I had to kill them, I'd give you this," he said, holding out a small, glowing, white… thing that almost looked like a four-pointed shuriken. "It's a Nether star, dropped only by Wither bosses. It holds quite a bit of power."

"Wow… it glows so bright…"

"Careful now, don't go eating it. It might be metal-like, but the raw power in it is enough to kill an entire army. You should try to extract it, slowly. I gave one to Red as well, he is going to take over the Overworld someday."

"When Notch's time as a god runs out?"

"Who told you about that?"

"Entity 303 did. Did you take the last star for yourself?"

"Of course. These things are rare. One for each permanent ruler of the Three Worlds."

I frowned, and stashed away the star in my pocket. "Follow me," I said and went outside to Darkscale's nest.

There was blood and bones scattered about in the nest among other things. Said other things were eggshells. I picked up the pieces of her broken egg and teleported back to my castle, feeling my brother follow me as I had said. I went to the mortar and pestle in the kitchen and began grinding up the eggshells in the small grinding kitchen tool.

"What are y—"

"Shhhh," I insisted. "You'll see."

Once it was a powder, I took the eggshell powder to the brewing stand. I put three bottles into the stand, put in a nether wart, waited, then poured in the eggshell.

"Now I can tell you. This potion contains the eggshell of the Enderdragon."

"Right…"

"How powerful is a usual shapeshifted form?"

"About half your normal power."

"Okay, the eggshell contains an ancient power, I'm thinking it will raise the power during a shapeshift. I'll try it myself first to be sure, then if it does I will let you and Red have the other two."

"Oh… well, thank you. Before you try it, break off a tiny piece of the star I just gave you and let it brew into the potions."

I turned back, seeing the potions were now a dark purple, and did so, taking the smallest piece of Nether star I could get off the thing, one for each bottle, then dropped them in before corking one, swishing it around and seeing it turn the purple of enderperson eyes, and took a deep breath before uncorking it once more and downing it in one. I shivered as the raw power of the Nether star was absorbed into me. I tried to turn into a tiny Enderdragon, and managed. My power was just the same as usual, not lower than when I was myself, and purred, nudging the stand with my snout.

"I see you like your protector's form."

I hopped down from the counter and turned back to myself.

"I do, very much. Take the other two, one for you, one for Red."

"I'll drop it off to him," Herobrine replied as he dematerialized the potions. "I'll see you later, sister."

"Okay! Bye!"

He teleported away, and I went into the throne room to see a somewhat-fancily dressed Warp. He smiled shyly.

"Hey, Enderbrina. Are you going to the Moonlight Dance in the Overworld?"

"What is it?"

"It's just a thing where every creature can mingle peacefully. I try to go every year… even if I don't have a date."

"Let's go together as friends."

"Really?"

"Sure. We are still friends, aren't we?"

"Let me teleport you there."

"Sure, just let me tame my hair a bit…"

I teleported into my room, grabbing the hairbrush and quickly brushing my hair, lessening the frizz of it. Once I felt it was tame enough, I teleported back to Warp, and he held out his hand. I smiled, taking it, and we were in the Overworld a split second after. A large area had been roped off. There were tables with food aplenty, a large, open dance floor, and a stage where the DJ was getting ready to play music. I heard the first notes of a song begin playing, the bass turned up and the beat beginning to thump in my ears and my chest. Warp smiled, and we were let in. I immediately went over to the tables filled with different treats, trying to look inconspicuous.

"Hey, Enderbrina. How are you tonight?"

I jumped, and looked to my right, where Red was standing. He must have spoken, because he was looking at me.

"Oh… well, I'm hungry… good so far, I guess. I just got here with my friend Warp."

"Your friend is here, too?"

"He and I are here together, tonight, as friends."

"Ah, well… honestly, I've been trying to get a date for almost three decades now. I've had my eye on—"

"I'm not available," I said quickly. "Not interested in dating someone."

"Really?"

I nodded, and turned back to the plate I had been looking at, still listening.

"I've had my eye on a few girls, I guess _excluding_ you now."

"Have you talked to any of them?"

"No, I wish I could."

I frowned. "I might not be interested in having a boyfriend or a husband, but I _can_ tell you what girls like. You're already strong and muscular, and as far as it seems, you're smart too."

"What about things that girls like?"

"Flowers, sweets, good food… jewelry if its a human or humanoid that isn't an enderperson."

He nodded, looking at a blonde on the dance floor. She was alone it seemed. I could tell he was staring at her.

"You know, you should go talk to her. It looks like she's alone tonight, and no mortal man would stand up to a god. Especially not a half-breed like you."

He tensed. "So, my secret is out to you, too?"

"I think its pretty cool to be a half-breed, especially a Wither boss one."

"You think so?"

"I do. Go on, go talk to her. The worst she can do is not be interested."

He nodded, approaching the blonde girl, who noticed him and immediately blushed. He asked her to talk because they left the dance floor. I saw a man walk over to them, and Red turned to look at the man. When the mortal realized who they were talking to, they backed off. Red turned back to the human girl, and I finally got to enjoy some food, sitting down at a table with Warp. I saw my brother fly in, our eyes meeting for a moment. When he landed, the music changed. It was the slow-dance song. Red was smiling as the girl nodded happily, and he led her to the dance floor. A few catcalls and wolf-whistles rang out as the brave couples occupied the floor. Herobrine had landed near me and was making his way to me. I didn't turn, nor did I need to.

"Are you enjoying your first Moonlight Dance, little sister?"

I nodded. "Yes, it's pretty at night. Why are you here?"

"It's the only night any being can mingle peacefully… I'm trying to show that I'm not going to kill, any and every being I see, wherever I go."

"You need to do it more often then, if people are still afraid of you."

"Sister, it is more complicated than that. I want people to be afraid of me, but not so much that they just give up on life when I'm around."

"That does sound complicated… so uh, are all the gods here tonight?"

"Not yet… Notch hasn't arrived. He always comes to this."

I felt for Notch's presence, not finding it, and looked at my brother. He seemed to know what I was thinking already. "Oh… so soon after your… Nature must have plans for you."

"Plans?"

"She is the one who watches over this fourth of the Universe. I don't know what Her plans are, but… it is big if Notch's time as a god ran out."

I looked down at my left arm, still mostly made of shadow. It gave the impression I had an arm, but that was it. I couldn't grasp anything with it, it was mere shadows.

_You're worried._

_I'm just frustrated, Void… I can't exactly use my left arm, you know… since you're made of shadows, not physical substance like the rest of me. I don't have a real left arm that reacts to my every thought…_

_I understand. Unfortunately, I cannot respond to your every thought at every waking moment._

_I didn't expect you to. I'll be alright, though. I'm not going to be doing much in the meantime, am I?_

_Not for the foreseeable future, no, as long as Nature does not have any surprises._

I hummed a quiet agreement and laid my fake arm on the table, looking at the limb, moving it slowly, watching the darkness move.

"Sister?"

I looked up. "Oh… sorry. I was lost in thought. Did you say something?"

Herobrine looked at me, then at my arm. "Yes. How did you get your arm back so quickly?"

"I didn't, my left 'arm' is made of Void, my darkness pool, right now. It is condensing itself into actual substance, specifically, my flesh. I don't know how it's able to do that, but I know I am grateful that it can."

"Interesting. This Simon fellow… are you going to continue to…"

"We're… on neutral terms. I think he doesn't fully understand why Darkscale has to eat humans when there are 'plenty of animals' here in the Overworld."

I looked back at the dance floor, seeing Red and the girl there, completely entranced by the other. I smiled, Red had found someone to pour out his heart to, and it seemed the girl was indeed in love with him. I had done something good, the light half of my soul telling me I was a good person. My dark half was a little upset, but it kept itself under control. I was definitely not used to this life, but I knew I would grow used to it and perhaps even come to like it.

That was something to look forward to.

* * *

***So, not sure what to write here... I hope you liked it. Follow, Fave, Review, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Seriously, leave a review... my writers block is building me a brick dome. Help me by leaving a review!***


	7. Chapter 7

***It's probably a bad thing I don't know much about this Simon fellow… but that's what friends are for! LeMafiaKreb, you are an awesome person! Though I'm not quite sure where this song is from... I just know I don't own it!**** Enjoy the chapter! (Simon's Pov this time is written by LeMafiaKreb. Go check out their stories! It's exciting stuff!)***

* * *

**Simon's Pov**

_twang_

"Dammit."

_click_

"There."

I was on the barren mainland performing some diabolical experiments. I had gotten shot at by some very angry pillagers on the way to The End a few days ago, and I managed to snatch one of their crossbows. So, me being me, I decided to recreate it, to make another from just looking at the first. I was... mostly successful.

The old crossbow was... pretty darn old, but the one I made was finicky. I thought that I could add some sort of flip-up sights, maybe a safety or a priming slide. No dice. The sights kept getting stuck, the priming handle didn't really help at all, and I had no idea how to add a safety.

So I ended up just making a normal crossbow.

I had brought my tools and a miniaturized jukebox. The humans in the over world called it a "walkman." I also "borrowed" some of their "cassettes." I had a few good songs but some of the plastic squares were broken. I opened the device and clicked a square in, then I put on the headphones.

I got back to work on my experiment. I had been fiddling with some fireworks and I noticed something exciting. The arrow slot on the crossbow had just about enough space for a firework rocket. I dry-fired my crossbow to make sure it worked alright. There was a satisfying crack as the string returned to its loose position.

_"__... take me back to Constantinople, no you can't go back to Constantinople…"_

I re-primed the crossbow and 'nocked' the rocket in. I aimed at a rock formation. I had calculated the duration of the rocket's standard flight, and the blast radius, but I was unsure so as to the velocity of the projectile. If it was too fast, it would start spiraling out of control. And if it was too slow, the rocket would just plop on the ground and explode.

_"__... that's nobody's business but the Turks!…"_

I took a few steps back and fired. The rocket sailed through the air. Somehow, the fuse had caught fire, and the natural thrust from the rocket pushed it farther and faster. The rock formation was pierced by the projectile, the end of the rocket sticking out of the softer rock.

_"__... even old New York, was once new Amsterdam…"_

Then it exploded in a bright rain of colorful sparks. The rock formation was obliterated. I smiled despite the gruesome image this brought. I nocked another rocket into the crossbow and aimed at a different rock formation.

_"__... now it's Istanbul, not Constantinople, why'd Constantinople get the works?…"_

Then I fired. The rocket caught something on the end of the crossbow, and instead of sailing forward, it dove downwards.

"Aw, hell no."

I turned and ran as fast as I could, and the rocket's blast gave me a slight shove. It's clear that this needs more testing...

_"__... that's nobody's business but the Turk's!…"_

"Right." I put the weapon down and started messing with some potions. I was looking for a specific effect, a way to make myself immune to a certain someone's telekinesis. Not sure if such a thing exists, but that's always been the thing about alchemy, no?

It took a while, but I came up with a translucent black liquid. "Probably shouldn't drink this. I'll test it next time the goddess psychs the hell out of someone." I opened my hoodie and placed the potion in one of my inside pockets, for quick use.

Sighing, I sat down on the endstone. I liked this. Just sitting here, alone, I could finally release my emotions and let them dance across my vision. I shouldn't have attacked her, but... no. I shouldn't have attacked her. She was protecting her people is all. I would have done the same.

I was pretty sure that endermen ate any sort of mineral they could find, so I brewed up a potion of healing rich in mineral sediments. Don't know if this would help her heal, but I could give it a try. Putting it in my other inside pocket, I wandered around the desert. When she said barren, she meant _barren_. Not even a single chorus fruit vine. Just a few rock formations.

Smiling, I pulled out my big booms, three high-density explosives wrapped up into one powerful bundle. I snapped my fingers and lit one up, holding it in my hand. A few seconds later, I threw it with all my might. The dynamite exploded mid-air, it's shockwave slapping me across the face with burnt wind.

I love the smell of nitroglycerin in The End.

There was a small crater in the endstone, which surprised me a little. The blast radius varies every now and then, and it seems this one was a bit larger than expected. I peeked into the crater and found some obsidian had been uncovered. I left it where it was, since I didn't really need it for anything.

I fiddled with a little project of mine as I walked. It was very peaceful here, and my thoughts and ideas wandered across the endstone. My imagination is a very complex thing. Sometimes I don't even have control over it. I kept walking for some time, occasionally popping a grenade.

I hadn't brought many things with me, but I had an idea on what I would try to build next. Sighing, I pulled out a small pouch with glittering, dark cyan dust. A friend of mine had given it to me. A human. If Enderbrina ever caught me with this, then I'd be as good as dead. Correction, I'd _be_ dead.

I pinched a little out of the bag and splayed it on my hand after I stored it away. It melded to the shape of my palm, making it appear as a perfectly flat, dark surface. I whispered at the living material. "Enderbrina's castle." Then, it shifted into a shape of my destination, and I warped.

* * *

**Time-Skip Backwards a few minutes**

* * *

**Enderbrina's Pov**

I had heard explosions from outside my castle while I was in the kitchen, and looked out the window, seeing Simon fiddling with something. He had something on his head covering his ears, I assumed it was something to protect his ears from the loud blasts. After all, hearing them from my castle kitchen means they're pretty loud explosions. I watched as he took out a larger piece of his dynamite, lit it, held it for a few moments, then threw it. A warm wind reached me a few moments later, accompanied by an awful smell, and I realized just how badly that would have hurt me if he had thrown that sort of explosive at me. I probably would have died from that certain piece of dynamite.

I sighed, looking down at my shadow-arm. The healing process had only reached as far as making a small lump of flesh where my arm used to be. It was only natural that he had attacked me, I didn't _have_ to bring Darkscale humans all the time, but she had to grow used to eating them so she would do so as she grew up, and became a mature Enderdragon. I sighed, and looked back to see Simon was gone from the island. I looked over at the little bridge I had built for him, not seeing him there. He must have run to the castle, as he was just entering the doors as I went back to the lobby, which contained my throne. Strangely enough, he wasn't even breathing the slightest bit heavy. Maybe he had used a speed potion? I decided not to think about it too much and approached him.

"Hey, Simon."

"Hey, Enderbrina."

"What were you doing that required such high explosives?"

"Just some testing. I made a crossbow… but it's finicky."

He showed me the crossbow, and I stared at the thing, it was something I had never seen before. It looked like a machine, almost.

"So it fires arrows for you as long as you set it up right?"

"Actually, I tested some firework rockets in it. First time went great, but… the second time I fired it, the rocket flopped to the ground."

"I wonder if our scientists would like your help, what with all your knowledge of explosives."

"I'm good with potions, too. Mainly alchemy, but my forté is demolition."

"Oh. I'm alright with potions, I made one for my brother and Red, and myself of course. It lets us keep our full power while shapeshifted."

"You can shapeshift?"

I nodded. "Hmm…" I got an idea, and grinned mischievously.

I backed up a couple steps, then focused as I shapeshifted into a creeper. I saw myself become a little shorter than him, and he smirked back. He hissed, but I didn't understand him, so I shifted back.

"I don't understand you even while I'm in that form… but it's pretty cool right?"

"Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot… I uh… made something for you." He pulled out a potion bottle, it had a sandy liquid in it, then held it out to me. "I was hoping this might help you heal a bit faster. I feel bad about attacking you… but I understand why you were doing it."

"No, don't feel bad. Even if you are a half-breed, any human would do the same."

I saw him flinch slightly at the word "human," and looked at him curiously, taking the bottle from his hand, holding it in my right hand. I used telekinesis to pop off the cork, now looking at the strange, fluid sand inside. I lifted the bottle to my lips, drinking some of the odd potion. My left shoulder felt tingly, which I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. I looked over at my shadow-arm, wondering what was happening. I couldn't feel anything growing back, but downed the rest of the potion anyway. My shoulder felt as if it was being warmed continuously.

"Is it helping?"

"I'm not sure… it doesn't hurt, but it feels like my left shoulder is… warm? Like if just my left shoulder is in the Nether World, it's really hot in that world."

"Oh, uh… okay."

I kept watching, having worn short sleeve tees or tank tops since the accident, I was wearing a deep purple short sleeve shirt today. Slowly, I felt my little lump growing, and silently freaked out while not moving, watching as a fourth of my bicep grew back.

"It worked! Three Worlds! You probably just saved me a month of re-growing my arm!"

I heard Simon chuckle under his breath. I looked over at him. I wanted to hug him to show my thanks, but I had a better idea. I asked him to wait where he was, and ran off to my room, having stored something precious to me there. I looked around for it, somewhat tearing apart my room in the process. I finally found it under my bed, and teleported back to Simon.

"Here," I said, holding out my old locket given to me by my grandmother. "It's… special to me. My grandmother gave it to me just before she passed away. It's made of Endermetal, and… it'll call out to it's current holder's closest friend, by proximity. I figured, if you need help, hold it tightly in your fist, and I or another of your friends will come to your aid."

Simon looked at the locket a moment, then shook his head. "I can't take this, Enderbrina. I'm the one who caused your arm to explode off your shoulder. Sure, I just saved you some time for its regrowth, but it was only by a small amount. Keep that locket." I drew my hand back, crestfallen. He patted my right shoulder. "It's okay, but I don't deserve it."

I nodded, and pushed my locket into my pocket, the same one with the Nether star in it. I almost forgot to tell him!

"Oh! Were you in the human city when three Wither bosses broke loose?"

"Wait, what? Three!?"

"Never mind, my brother took care of them… but look!"

I whipped out the star from my pocket. Simon's eyes grew round, his eyebrows rising.

"What— how— is that a Nether star!?"

"Yeah! My brother defeated the Wither bosses and gave one to me. He kept one, and also gave one to Red."

"Okay, who's this brother I keep hearing about?"

"I never told you?"

"Nope."

"Oh. It's Herobrine. He adopted me as his little sister."

"Oh… I see the resemblance…"

I laughed a little. "The white eyes were a bit of a surprise at first, but my eyesight is better because of it."

"He's dangerous…"

"Only if you make me angry," I heard my brother's voice say. I looked up at my throne to see him sitting there, a smug grin on his face. I teleported up to him.

"Get out my throne, you know that's for me," I scolded, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, little sister."

He got up and I shoved him playfully, my tail swishing.

"When did you get here!?"

"Just a few minutes ago. So, half-breed, how have you been?"

"You mean since you kept me in that dungeon? I've been fine ever since Enderbrina and I made up and we've been friends again."

"Good. Listen… I came here to apologize to you. I was protecting my little sister, that's all."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have attacked her. I made a potion to help the healing process move along… it worked, a bit."

"Guys… this whole thing is my fault," I said quietly. "If I had just taken the three humans and left, none of this would have happened. It's my fault I got my arm blown up."

"You need to stop that before it becomes a habit. It wasn't your fault, sister, it was all just a big misunderstanding."

I nodded. "Okay…"

My brother combed his hand through his wild hair. "Sister, may I have a word with you?"

"Uh… what?"

"Null is…" His gaze moved to Simon. "Perhaps we should move this to another room where I can speak with you privately… I do not want the half-breed hearing this."

"My name is Simon."

He nodded. "I do not want Simon hearing this."

I followed my brother to my room, and he materialized a chair after closing the door behind us.

**Herobrine's Pov**

"So why do you need to speak to me privately?"

"I've been having some trouble with Null… he is infatuated."

"With who?"

I paused. I didn't want to say it. I'm the first god, for fuck's sake! I should be over something like this.

"Me," I muttered bitterly. "I should be used to something like this, everyone likes me. Well… everyone likes me but is terrified of me."

She frowned. "Maybe…" Her tone scared me.

"I do not like him," I growled.

"Have you ever had a love life? Maybe you've just been too ignorant and haven't noticed your real feelings."

"Where are you getting all this love advice from?"

"My mom used to watch sappy movies about love and stuff. I know a bit about love."

I stood up, running a hand through my hair again in a nervous twitch. "I just don't get it, I should be over something like this. I shouldn't feel like this. I shouldn't."

She stood up and hugged me. "Calm down, big brother… maybe you just need to go talk to Null. If he likes you and you're feeling like this, think of all the happiness he could bring to your life."

"Nothing could bring me greater happiness than you, little sister."

"How do you know that," she asked, serious. "Just go talk to him. Maybe you're just a little confused and you don't love him, maybe you love someone else. The worst that can happen is you'll find out you love someone else, or nobody at all."

I nodded, and walked out of her room. I was sure my cheeks were flushed red, and blamed it on she had said something embarrassing when Simon asked about it. I left in a hurry, dropping through the portal to the Overworld, and headed straight for Death Den. I didn't let anyone see me, turning myself invisible and keeping my presence hidden. I was officially mad, but I had to be careful… and take it out on the monsters so Null wouldn't get the wrong idea. I stabbed a spider without a collar, and felt infinitely better. When I killed it, I had calmed down plenty. I took a deep breath and let myself be known, and continued on my way to Null's throne room. When I had visited last time, the two girls had been sleeping on his throne, now they seemed to be down the hallway a bit. I saw Null sulking on his throne, probably feeling upset that I had rejected him.

"Null," I said sternly. "I have to talk to you."

He didn't look up, but nodded.

"Look at me, Null," I said, taking a step closer. "I came here to talk to you about… your… feelings. For me."

I was disgusted with my words. What the hell was going on with me?

"It's fine, Herobrine… I get it. You don't love me…"

"Actually, there is that chance but I'm not liking it."

"What?"

"Don't get your hopes up," I growled. "Ever since you said that, I've been having problems and I can't focus on anything for very long."

"Oh…"

I looked at his crestfallen face, and felt a strange urge but resisted it. He looked so upset. I wanted to make him feel better.

_What the hell am I thinking?_

"There's something wrong with me and you're the cause… I should have never made you a god," I growled. "But now I'm stuck with you."

He curled in on himself, his body shaking. "I'm sorry, but I can't help what I feel!"

I growled, giving up. "Fine, stand up and come over here."

Slowly, Null approached me, his smaller frame looking incredibly fragile as he trembled more the closer he got to me. When he was less than a meter away from me, I held out my hand. He took my hand, but I didn't move. I was studying him silently. His hand was… comforting? I no longer felt my rage. I sighed.

"Well… I guess there's no denying it…"

Null looked at me, his eyes wide. He let go of my hand and threw his arms around me, hugging me tightly. It felt strange to have another guy hugging me, but I hugged him back, making him sob. He was crying out of joy, I hoped. He seemed to be very emotional for a man.

"Thank you…"

"Don't thank me, Null. Thank Enderbrina. She convinced me to come talk to you."

"I'll have to get her a good gift for her birthday. You… I was so sure I wouldn't be able to take care of Heather and Millie… without you in my life."

"Hey, hey, calm down," I said, trying to console him. "I know Death Den is your home, but I live in the Nether. I have to keep things stable there."

"Don't worry about it, I can move into your castle, can't I?"

"What about Heather and Millie?"

"Well… I don't know… maybe I can have the monsters take care of them."

I frowned. "Take them with you when you move in."

My heart was beating at a steady pace. It was so strange for it to not beat out of anger or negative emotions, but I felt strange about this whole situation.

"Herobrine… I know you said to thank Enderbrina, but I can't help feeling grateful to you, too."

I nodded. "Just make sure you do thank her."

I saw his cheeks turn red, was he blushing? I moved my hand to the small of his back, and he pressed against me. Damn, even though he's all just black with the same eyes, he sure is cute… to hell with my feelings. I loved him, I wasn't going to be blind to it anymore, nor deny it. I was just going to have to learn about my new normal.

**Null's Pov**

He had hugged me… he had actually hugged me! I was trying to keep the tears from falling, I was so happy. I had moved into his castle in the Nether World as soon as possible, which was the day after he had come talked to me and realized he loved me. I was so in shock still; he greeted me with a strained smile when I walked in the doors. I went up to him, standing beside his throne.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm still… feeling strange," he admitted. "I've never thought of myself as gay before… I've never spoken about any of this with anyone before yesterday. I've always thought I was straight and just hadn't found the right girl yet. I guess that's why I wanted her as my sister… and not my girlfriend."

I paused. "Am I… your boyfriend?"

I could see the hesitance in his eyes. "I… don't know. This whole thing is confusing for me. Damnit all to hell… I don't know anything about myself, do I?" He put his face in his hand, not looking at me. "Null… do you know why I don't?"

His voice saying my name sent shivers down my spine. "No… I don't, sorry…"

He sighed. "Don't apologize about now knowing. I suppose I might know eventually, even if I don't, at least I'll have someone to keep me tethered to my sanity."

He stood up and held me again, his eyes gazing down at me affectionately, but still confused. I asked, "Maybe She can help?"

"She is far too busy for our problem. We can get through this confusion on our own."

I smiled, nodding. "Yes, of course we can."

He ran his hand through my hair, a small smile parting his lips. I found myself staring at them, wanting them to come closer and…

"You think quite loudly, Null."

"W-well… I don't exactly have telepathy for thoughts, per se. Just for memories."

His hand moved to the side of my face. "It's only been a day. Let's wait and see if my feelings for you grow any, alright?"

My heart skipped a beat, and I agreed, "Of course." I sprouted my feathery wings and took off to the Overworld to continue my habit of a nightly run.

**Entity 303's Pov**

Death Den was empty. Well, not empty, all the monsters still lived there. Word traveled fast amongst the gods, Enderbrina had talked to Herobrine, who Null had always been infatuated with. Then, coincidentally, Red had visited her and the topic had come up. Another half-breed, one of creeper and human, was apparently taking shelter when he needed to in her castle. I had run into Red on my way to Death Den and he had told me the news. So, of course, even more curious, I had continued on my way, now knowing Null wouldn't be there.

I was now standing in what used to be Null's throne room. I saw his lavishly cushioned throne, empty. I decided it would be mine now. I had never had a castle, and always thought Death Den would be a good home for me, I wasn't really a god… just an experiment by stupid scientists. I was originally an enderman, then had been caught by scientists who injected me with lots of spider, magma cube, and blaze DNA. I was a monster. All the other DNA's I had were settled now, but I was a hybrid because of my changed mindset with the new DNA. I sat down in the throne, feeling the warmth of the cushions. It was mine now. A spider ambled into the room, jumping when it saw me in the throne.

"O-oh… hello."

"I am the new ruler of Death Den. Tell all my subjects."

The spider bowed awkwardly, going off to tell the monsters. A zombie approached me, and bowed. "Good day, new Sire. I am Canib. To what do we owe this honor of having you?"

"I have needed a place where I am accepted. I believe Death Den was meant to be my home."

"What do you mean, Sire?"

"I was originally an enderman, but was changed by filthy human scientists. I may be a mix of four different monsters, but I feel at home here. I would like to be your new ruler, if you would like one."

"Of course! We relied on Null to tell us what to do…"

"I may be a little different when it comes to giving orders, but I promise I will be fair."

It seemed all the captains of the monster troops had come to see me. They all seemed excited. I nodded. "You are all dismissed. Come to me if you need anything. Send in the spider who told you."

Canib nodded, and called out for the spider, then went to his living quarters. The spider came in and bowed awkwardly again, looking up at me expectantly. "Yes, Sire?"

"What is your name, spider?"

"My name is Anansi. I am your messenger spider."

I looked at the collar around Anansi's neck. I could see the small orange hairs it had. "You're not a normal spider, are you?"

"N-no, Sire…"

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. Come here," I said, and sat down on the floor to be at the spider's height. Anansi was scared of me. "Are you a male or female spider?"

"Female, Sire…"

"You do not have to address me every time as 'Sire.' I have an idea for you."

"For me, Si… for me?"

"Yes, you have mixed DNA like myself, don't you?"

"Yes, I do… I am half spider, half magma cube…"

I hummed in acknowledgement. "I am cold. Bite me."

She hesitated, and I held my arm out to her, rolling up my sleeve so my lower arm was exposed. She moved up beside my arm, opened her mouth, and bit down. It caused minor pain, but her venom flowed into me with a warming sensation. She drew away quickly, making sure she didn't take any flesh with her. I patched the wound, seeing my blood stain the bandages. My mixed DNA had made my blood color become an orange-brown color, but as her venom flowed through me, I felt myself becoming warm, as if I was standing next to a fire.

"Hmm… very good. Anansi, your venom is non-lethal. It actually warms the blood of whichever creature you bite."

Her eight eyes glittered with curiosity at this. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes, really. You are a very special spider," I continued, patting her head. "I want you to follow me everywhere that is appropriate, understand?"

"Of course!"

She settled next to my throne, waiting for me to sit. I did, letting her climb into my lap. Even though she was a small spider, she would be useful. I would make sure to ask Enderbrina if her blacksmith would make some endermetal armor for Anansi, once her arm healed, of course. The armor could wait; I had my abilities to protect Anansi.

"Entity," she asked, with a hiss, "are you going to treat all your subjects like this?"

"No, Anansi. Just you, but all my subjects will be treated kindly unless otherwise earned."

"Oh… okay."

Her head laid on my leg, and she drifted off to sleep. I wanted to keep this spider safe, her venom would be useful for saving the humans I decided should live, if they were stuck in the cold.

**Enderbrina's Pov**

I had been watching Warp play his video games for a few hours now, hearing far-away explosions from Simon once in a while. I had been absent-minded for the duration of my observation of Warp's gaming. A question I had asked myself earlier plagued me once again. How had Simon moved so quickly? An extra speed potion wouldn't have worked, he couldn't have gotten to the castle within a minute and a half with one of those. I know he didn't ride giant rockets like those characters in cartoons, he wasn't stupid. He didn't have an enderpearl, he was a creeper half-breed.

"Hey, Enderbrina," Warp said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You were thinking really hard about something. Something bugging you?"

"Yeah… I was in the kitchen the other day and saw Simon doing some demolition stuff. I had looked away in thought for a moment, about thirty seconds, and then when I looked back, he was gone. There's no possible way for someone like him to move _that_ fast, even _with_ a speed potion."

Warp looked as confused as myself. "Wow, huh… that _is_ really strange… maybe he has one of those special enderpearls?"

"What do you mean?"

"One of the ones the humans use, like Steve has. It's got some sort of special coating of clear stuff on it that keeps it from breaking when thrown. It's not an eye of ender, but… it doesn't break when thrown."

I sighed. "He knows I'd be upset if he was using some sort of material that means having to kill my own kind."

"Well, when enderpeople get older, their enderpearl stops working, y'know? Like, after they reach their final twenty-five years. So, usually, the older ones go to the city, and let the humans take their pearl. They die soon after, but its less painful."

I frowned. "Well, if that's how it is, then I wouldn't mind… but I still gotta find out. It's bothering me too much."

I got up, stretched, and went to the throne room. I felt Simon's presence standing still on the barren island, wondering what he was doing. As I was about to walk out the doors of my castle, I saw him literally appear in front of me, gone from the island, no "special enderpearl" to be seen. My jaw dropped and he noticed me, horror over coming his features.

"What the hell?"

* * *

***I laughed while giving the minor editing needed to Simon's Pov. So, did you like it? Don't worry... chapter 8 is on its way. I'm determined to get it done the day I post this! So, Follow, Fave, and Review, and hopefully I can post the next chapter tomorrow! Y'know, editing... takes a long time when I have to comb through 5k words.***


	8. Chapter 8

***YES! I DID IT! I wrote a 5k chapter in just two days! Granted, I didn't proofread it... so I'm sure there's mistakes here and there. But, I did it! I'm not doing it again, though, so that means better-quality chapters in the future. Anyway, hope you enjoy!***

* * *

**Simon's Pov**

She saw me… she saw me warp. Uh oh…

"What the hell was that?"

"Uh… w-well… I uh…" I stammered. How was I supposed to be prepared for this? "Look, I can explain."

"Well, you better start explaining." A pause. "Well?"

I took the pouch of enderpearl dust from my belt. "A human friend gave this to me," I said, showing her the pouch. "It's filled with pearl dust."

She eyed the thing curiously. I felt her telekinesis pull it from my hand, and she held it, using her shadow-arm to open it.

"Oh, that's…" She didn't seem angry, so I let out a breath I had been holding. "Where did your friend get all the pearls for this? How did they get the dust out without teleporting?"

"I… don't know. All I know is they just gave it to me as a gift. It helps me get around."

"I see that…"

I saw a tiny cloud of the dust rise up out of the pouch, then disappear. She pulled the string on the pouch to close it, and gave it back to me. I was stunned.

"I guess it's alright if you use it… I'm just going to keep a little for our scientists to research."

"It listens to what you say, so don't talk about a place you know when holding it."

"Thanks."

She teleported away. I stared at the spot she had been standing at. She was being extremely kind… maybe giving her that potion had gotten me on her good side? I placed the pouch back onto my belt, and took a stroll around her castle. Most of the hallways were dark, so I had to take out a torch and light it. A few endermites scuttled past me, not even trying to bite me. Weren't they pests to endermen? I continued, finding my way to my room, and opened the door. Blueprints for an invention I was working on laid strewn about the room, a few pieces of crumpled paper in the trash can I kept next to my desk. I had installed a fireplace with netherrack I had bought when I had met her that day… and had attacked her. Of course, there was also a bed in the corner that I nearly always used.

I sighed and went over to the fireplace, snapping my fingers to light the netherrack, and sat down at my desk. Sketches were helpful when building new things; thankfully I was pretty good at drawing. I added a few lines here, an idea forming for my crossbow and I pulled that blueprint out to draw on it. Once I had added the necessary changes, I took my materials and walked out to the barren island. Seriously, warping takes a lot out of you the father you go… I don't know how the enderpeople do it. I got to the island, stashing away the blueprints for later, and began tinkering again with the crossbow I had made a day ago. I had been tinkering with my other experiment for new demo-items before I had warped back, but now the crossbow had my full attention.

Change this, put that there, twist this… soon enough, the crossbow was good enough to fire, with a small priming strip on the underside to light any explosives I decided to shoot. So, I tried a firework rocket. Aiming at nothing in particular, I pulled the trigger, and… it took off, bursting into a colorful spray of sparks and burning paper after flying away for about ten meters. I grinned and pulled the headset on again, wanting to test out more ideas before Enderbrina got back. I wanted to improve the crossbow even more. This was going to be fun, even if it would be difficult to figure out.

About an hour later, my crossbow was fully functional and would fire any small explosives, and my newest invention was coming along nicely. Since I was good with potions and alchemy, I had decided to make a brewing stand that would brew potions faster. Not my most exciting invention, but it would be helpful with making those potions that rendered a certain goddess' telekinesis useless on whoever had the effect. It was one of the potions you poured on yourself, and it soaked into you as if by magic. But hey, it was helpful… especially when she was mad, but I had yet to test it, to make sure it was safe. Adding two extra blaze rods had done the trick, the stand now brewed three times as fast, almost instantaneously. I took my headset off, turning off the walkman, and stashed it away for later.

"Whatcha up to, Simon?"

I jumped, aiming my crossbow at the voice, finding it was Enderbrina. She looked at it, then back to me, raising an eyebrow. I sighed, putting it away, and showed her the brewing stand.

"I added extra blaze rods to the middle, so it brews potions three times as fast now."

"Oh, great…"

"Are you okay?"

"I guess I'm just… confused, and bored… I wanted to see what you were up to. Sorry about startling you. I don't really make sound when I teleport anymore, not sure why. I'm not the best at inventing new things, but I do like seeing them. I had never been to the Overworld on my own before… well, that day."

I knew what she was referring to. "Did the potion help more after the initial burst of healing?"

"I think so, my arm seems to be growing back a little faster now. I really don't have the words to describe the sensation, and I'm certainly not going to replicate it for you."

"Yeah, I'd like to keep my arm, thanks."

She sighed, her tail thumping as it fell on the endstone. "I just wish there was something I could do that would be helpful…"

I thought for a moment. An idea popped into my head. "Hey, I have this new potion I made… do you think you could help me test it?"

"Oh, sure."

"Can you bring me to the Overworld?"

"Of course."

She held out her hand, and I took it. For a moment, I felt like I was floating around in zero gravity, then, my feet were back on solid, green, grass-covered ground. I spotted a pig in the distance, thinking it would be a good test subject. I had her follow me, and she came along excitedly, watching as I uncorked the bottle and poured the potion onto the pig. It oinked, sitting down as if nothing had happened. It seemed to be harmless so far.

"Now what? You gave the potion to the pig," she said, "I thought I was testing it."

"You are. Try lifting the pig with your telekinesis."

She looked at me with disbelief, then did. I watched as she concentrated on the pig, her face twisting when she was trying her best. Finally, she gave up.

"What the hell was that potion?"

"I don't really have a name for it, but it renders your telekinesis useless on any object the potion gets into."

"Huh… cool. I'm glad I could help." I smiled, she was actually happy with the potion, or so it seemed. "Are you going to name the potion?"

"Oh, I guess so." I hadn't really been thinking of a name, but I did want it to be my own, with a name I came up with so I could be recognized for it.

She teleported us back to the barren island, both of us brainstorming ideas for names.

"Tele-stopper."

"No… what about Simon's Super Telekinesis Canceler?"

"Too long of a name. Something shorter."

"Okay, then what about ChainBreaker Potion?"

"That sounds perfect," she said, smiling as she wrote a label and put it on the bottle. "So why did you even make this in the first place?"

"To keep you from throwing me with telekinesis in a fit of rage."

"Oh… well, it will work if it has to come to that. I'm getting better at controlling my other sides, though, like Entity 303 can."

We continued to make potions together, talking about anything, wasting away the day with potion brewing and alchemy.

**Herobrine's Pov**

Null had finally settled into my castle, two weeks after we had talked. To be honest, having him as my boyfriend was… awkward at times. He would come back, his thoughts loud as he walked up to me, and hug me a little too tightly sometimes.

"Hey, Null… how was the patrol tonight?"

"It was good," he replied as I kissed his cheek. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

I had my arm around him, and looked at his smaller frame. For a Grim Reaper, he didn't seem very tall, but I knew his reaper form would tower over me. He sighed, leaning into my grasp.

"I love you, Herobrine."

"Null… I think I love you too."

He smiled up at me, melting away my evil. Two weeks was a very short time for gods like us, but it had felt like a lifetime. We had quickly found that we were indeed strongly attracted to the other. At least, I had found out I was strongly attracted to Null. I knew he had been feeling attraction toward me for quite a while once he had admitted to having feelings for me. We had talked a _lot_, getting to know the other, favorite foods, favorite pastimes, what we liked to do when we weren't doing one of our pastimes. I had been feeling much less confused and lost, and had actually grown to like Null very much.

As I looked down at my boyfriend, he seemed tired from his patrol tonight. I picked him up in a princess carry, and he snuggled close to me.

"Mm… Herobrine…"

"You said nothing out of the ordinary. You used your reaper form tonight, didn't you?"

"I did…"

"It's okay, I know you don't want me to worry, but that's what boyfriends do."

His grasp on my shirt tightened, but I brought him to our room and laid him in the bed, kissing his cheek again, and pulled the covers over him. It was him keeping my evil at bay, wasn't it? I was sure my soul was a dark gray now, but as long as he was happy, so was I. I sat down on my side of the bed, pausing before I laid down. Did he really love me, or was it just a very complicated plan for… something? What reason would the Grim Reaper have to lie? None… I had to trust him more. So, I laid down, and held him close. He held onto me through the rest of the night.

* * *

He woke just as I was beginning to nod off. A blush spread over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, but when he looked up at me it only spread more.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just happy to be here with you. You haven't slept in our bed next to me since I moved in."

"You had used your reaper form. I figured some extra comfort would help you sleep."

He moved closer and stayed as close as possible to me. I ran my free hand through his hair, it was jet-black like the rest of him, but it didn't matter, His hair might be wild, but the soft strands were soothing. I saw his eyes were only half-open.

"So what age are you going to look like today?"

"Whatever you want."

"Nineteen and broody… it makes me feel younger…"

"You're much younger than me, you know," I commented, changing to look as if I was nineteen. "But I do agree that you seem younger when I'm like this. Cuter, even."

Redness spread across his face, and he weakly glared up at me. "You know calling me cute makes me hot…"

"I'm sorry, but you really are adorable."

"And they say your sister acts like a child with new experiences…"

I chuckled, and kissed his cheek, lingering for a moment. A thought crossed my mind, and I pecked his lips, making the red blush spread. It had felt strange to kiss him, but I did it again anyway, continuing for more than just a quick peck. He held onto me like his life depended on it, pulling away once about ten seconds had passed. I contemplated on what I had just done; I had just kissed another man… er, god?

"Herobrine… was that driven by curiosity or love?"

"Both, more out of love."

"Can we do it again?"

* * *

**Null's Pov**

His face was that of calm, yet he was also confused. As soon as I asked him, he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Of course, but… not right now."

"Oh…"

He sighed. "Well… perhaps one more wouldn't hurt."

His eyes closed, and he moved in for another kiss. I pressed back, feeling his warm lips move against mine. I did my best to focus only on the kiss and not get too excited, but he stopped suddenly, and looked down at me fondly.

"How long have you harbored these feelings for me, exactly?"

"Three centuries or so," I answered quietly. "Too long, really…"

"You really feel that way, huh?"

I could feel him pushing against me, making my face heat up more. "Y-yes, I do…"

"Well, I'm glad I can completely trust you not to break _my_ heart, then. I'm sorry I hurt you with my rejection, but you understand, right?"

"Of course I do, you didn't realize your feelings for me."

He smiled. "Well, let's get up. I do have my own daily work to do."

I frowned. "Okay…"

He sat up, his warmth leaving with him. I heaved out a sigh, and got out of bed as he said to do. Today was going to be a long day.

**Enderbrina's Pov**

"So, it responds to the whim of the user," a scientist explained to me. "It's used upon transport, and is a one-use item. If only a pinch is used, the rest can be saved for another time. It seems to be gathered by cutting a small opening in a pearl, and pouring it out through a sieve made of endermetal to gain its living qualities."

They had been researching the dust I had taken from Simon's enderpearl dust pouch, and it seemed it was a lengthy process, especially getting the pearls. What human could have done so much? Certainly not Steve, he was far too weak. Perhaps the human had inadvertently killed themselves with the dust? I decided not to think too much about it, perhaps ask Simon later. After all, he was the one who had received the dust as a gift.

"Thank you. May I have it back?"

"Of course."

They handed me the pearl dust, and I dematerialized it, then teleported home, to my castle. I grew my wings and tail, and sat down in my throne, my mite pets huddling on one armrest as I leaned on the other one. Materializing some redstone dust, I made shapes in the air with it to entertain myself, knowing Warp's video games wouldn't entertain me. I could feel Simon's presence in his room, only slight movements being made. He must have been thinking up ideas for his inventions. Eventually, I had willed away my wings and tail, and shifted so much I wound up upside-down on my throne, my head at the edge of the seat. Not a good look for someone who's supposed to be royalty or a goddess, but I didn't care. I was neither… well, I _was_ a goddess, but I wasn't royalty, that was for sure.

Nothing major was happening. I sighed, righting myself, and grew my wings and tail again, teleporting out to Darkscale's nest. She also seemed bored, gazing up at me lazily. Her serpentine eyes pleaded me to do something, and I sat down beside her, stroking her scaly head. She began purring, it almost sounded like an earthquake that broke the ground. I decided to let her know about my wings, better now than later when I would likely fly without using them.

"Darkscale… my wings are not like yours." I knew she understood, and she sniffed at my wings, wondering what I meant. "My wings and tail can go away if I want them to. Your mother gave them to me, as a gift to show that I am the one that rules over this world and keeps it safe, along with you."

She made a sound and nuzzled my right arm, the one still there, then went around and sat on my left side, staring at my shadow-arm. Her stare moved to me, waiting for an explanation.

"Have you seen the new human in green?"

Her head bobbed.

"He and I are friends, so do not attack him. He was simply doing what he thought was right, and his tools did this," I said, gesturing to my shadow-arm. "We are on friendly terms now, I feel no malice towards him."

She made a sort of whining sound, then looked down. I didn't know how to respond, but I stood up, and she did too, her head almost reaching my waist.

"You're going to grow up to be a big, strong, Enderdragon. Are you hungry?"

She jumped, letting out a little roar as her wings flapped and her front paws lifted off the ground. I supposed that was a yes.

"Let's try some animals this time. Wait here, I'll be back soon."

I teleported to the Overworld, finding a cow and two sheep. I snapped the necks of the animals, and brought them back to The End, along with a rabbit I had found on the way back to the portal. I dropped them into the nest, Darkscale jumping around in her nest excitedly as she began with the rabbit. Once she had eaten, she cleaned her snout and looked at me, standing just outside the nest. She put her front paws up on the side of the nest, looking at the pale yellow stone dubiously. Her hind paws came up onto the side of the nest, and a single front paw lowered toward the ground, then the other, and soon she was outside the nest.

"The nest is pretty much your whole world, isn't it?"

She growled sadly.

"It's okay, this whole island is yours. I live on that one," I said, pointing to the island with my castle on it, "And that one, the new human in green uses for testing his tools. You might hear big explosions from there once in a while."

She bobbed her head.

"Darkscale, you know one day, you won't fit in the nest." Fear filled her purple serpentine eyes when I said that. "Woah, calm down. By that time, you won't have much to fear."

She bobbed her head again and climbed back into the nest, looking around.

"You should try flying."

She tilted her head at me when I said this, and frowned, thinking. I shapeshifted into an Enderdragon the same size as her, and she hopped back out excitedly.

"You look like me!"

I paused before replying, "I can understand you now…"

"Why didn't you understand before?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I wasn't a dragon."

"Well come on! Show me how to fly!"

I teleported us to the top of the tallest obsidian pillar. She looked down, nervous, but I told her to watch me, then I would go below and catch her if she didn't get it. I jumped off the top, flapping my wings before doing so, and ended up gliding around for a few moments, then dropped down to the ground. I turned into a larger dragon, and she jumped off, flapping her wings just as I had done. As it turned out, she got it on the first try, and landed next to me as I turned back into myself. I willed away my wings and tail, deciding to try flying without them.

"Well, I may not be able to understand you anymore, but if you ever want to talk to me, just fly over to my castle over there, okay?"

She nodded and hopped into the nest, chewing on a bone from one of the animals. I teleported to the Overworld, deciding to give myself some flying lessons. I started with lifting off the ground, finding that relatively easy. Then, stopping myself with flight when falling. That was a little more difficult, but eventually I could halt myself with ease. Fighting in the air would be something to practice, so I did. I trained on my own for about three hours, feeling tired after doing so. Instead of continuing, I teleported back home, sitting on my throne with my wings and tail grown. A quick nap later, I was woken by my mite pets, wanting to be fed. I chuckled and remember the cow from earlier. I wondered if I could materialize an entire one, since my materialization didn't take energy now. I sat up, and tried to materialize a dead cow. It worked, a still cow now laying in the middle of my throne room. I pushed it outside, my mite pets following it, and smiled. It had worked. I could materialize food that didn't need to be hunted down. This would work great for Darkscale when she needed to be fed.

I had wound up upside down on my throne again making redstone dust into shapes, just in time for Simon to walk in. I looked up at him, or rather, down, since up was down, and down was up. He stared back at me, confused.

"I was bored."

"Oh, uh… okay? I was just gonna go to—"

"Why are you telling me? I'm not your mother… I don't care where you go. Just be careful… you're my friend so I _do_ care about your well-being."

Simon left with a quick goodbye, leaving me to continue to draw shapes with redstone dust some more. Why was nothing going on? I wanted to do something, _anything,_ that would be considered normal for me to do. I was the goddess of this world… I could visit the cities with my mite pets. I decided to do that, picking up Hyath; Vido and Zayek understanding I wanted them with me, and climbed onto my shoulders. Void, my darkness pool, knew that it needed to be solid so I could carry Hyath without fear of dropping the little mite. When I was ready and presentable, I teleported to the cities, finding there were little enderpeople about. I felt for presences, the number was normal.

_It must be night for them… I don't know anymore since I don't need sleep as much anymore. Well… maybe the nightlife will be kind to me. After all, I am their goddess… no matter what they want to think._

I walked around the streets, careful not to make a sound as I walked. Hyath, Zayek, and Vido all chittered softly to each other, keeping me calm. I found myself in front of my old home, the one before I had become a goddess. I walked in, then teleported upstairs. I found my old stuffed dragon plush, and dematerialized it, wanting it for later. I went around the house, feeling nostalgic, my swords humming at my sides in happiness.

"You can feel we are home, can't you, Mom, and Dad?" The swords hummed louder for a moment, confirming my guess. "Well, this isn't really my home anymore. I feel much more at home in my castle, strangely enough. I suppose you feel more at home here, though…" The humming quieted, and I contemplated what that could mean. "Are you saying you don't feel more at home here? I can't exactly understand you…" The humming increased in volume again for just a moment, and I sighed happily. "I'm glad you feel more at home in my castle. I suppose I should go home, though."

I found myself pressed to the wall, purple eyes staring back at me. A wicked grin had formed over the enderman's face. I stared back in horror.

"Well, well, if it isn't the goddess," he stated, pressing the barrel of a gun against my forehead. "Listen now, come along quietly and do as your told, or you get a bullet in that pretty little head of yours. Got it?"

I gulped, then said, "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter, now shut up, and come along without another word."

I blasted him with telekinesis, stunning him long enough to tear the gun from his hand and point it at him, Hyath now in my hood, all three mite pets shaking in fear. I pulled my Silvershade from its sheath, and approached the man, keeping the gun trained on him. He seemed unimpressed, but his presence was lower than my own, but higher than a normal enderman's presence. I pulled the trigger, and it buried itself into his chest. I fired again, this time shooting him in the head. He was dead within seconds, and I collected his power. Breathing heavily, I dematerialized the gun, which had been fully loaded with six shots, and I had used two. I also collected his pearl, and materialized a sieve, holding the pearl and the sieve, I teleported near Simon's presence and called out to him. He turned around and I teleported closer.

"Oh, uh…"

"Open that pouch with the dust… the enderman this belonged to tried to kill me."

Simon nodded, and pulled the pouch from his belt. "Why are you giving me more?"

"Because I have nothing better to do… and because I killed the enderman this belonged to… since he tried to kill me."

I poured the dust out through a crack in the shell, letting it fall through the sieve, and then poured it into Simon's dust pouch.

"Thanks…"

"If you ever need more, I'm sure I can find a criminal in our prison once in a while."

"Oh, you… that would be great, actually. You sure?"

"Of course. We are friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… I'm going to head to my throne… I'm going to try to pull the power from the star."

I teleported after saying goodbye, and sat on my throne, pulling out the Nether star from my pocket. I been drawing on its seemingly limitless power, feeling it run through me and fill me with its power. I felt nervous, gaining so much power, but I kept pulling on the power. I saw the glow beginning to dim, and stopped, keeping my power level, watching as the glow did not brighten. I finished off the power inside the star, having gained half of what I had for power before. I heard voices in my head, and realized Hyath, Zayek, and Vido were all talking… I had learned telepathy! Well… I still needed to learn how to control it, but I had it now! Soul manipulation was next, and I looked down at the drained Nether star. I frowned, and stashed it away in dematerialized storage. I teleported to my room, rematerializing my dragon plush onto my bed, along with a photograph of me with my Mom and Dad onto my nightstand, then the sofa in my old home. Instantly I felt a lot better, and left the drained Nether star on my nightstand, going back to my throne. As soon as I could, I practiced using my telepathy, in a much better mood now since having gained it.

* * *

**Simon's Pov**

_BOOM!_

Well, shit. I just did the one thing Enderbrina told me not to, and that was nearly blow myself up. Luckily, it was on the barren island, but now, I had burns on my face and hands. Even luckier, she could heal. I went to her, and she healed me right away. After the healing, I remembered I could heal burns, and mentally face-palmed.

"Geez, Simon, what happened?"

"Eh, minor mishap with my explosives, almost blew myself up, like you said not to."

She sighed, "Well, you're all healed now."

"Thanks! You're the best!"

I jogged back to the island, but saw a new rock formation. It was black. As I approached it, I realized, it was the Enderdragon! I backpedaled, but she had already noticed me so I turn to run. I was pinned to the ground on my stomach, the weight of her keeping me down, despite my physical strength.

"What's the big idea!? Get off me you overgrown lizard!"

Something sounding like a laugh came from the reptile atop my back. I groaned.

_Next time you purposefully hurt Enderbrina, I will personally see to it you end up on my lunch menu._

"She sent you to do this, didn't she?" I felt the dragon tense. So, she did send the dragon to do this? I pushed the dragon, trying to get her off me. She moved off and I stood. "So what was your name again?"

_Darkscale. I am surprised you thought Enderbrina sent me to do this… and you were wrong… but I still do not like the fact that you hurt her._

"Didn't she explain all that to you?"

_Yes…_

I walked away from Darkscale, not wanting to continue the conversation. My head felt strange after her voice had spoken to me through my mind. I went back to working on a second crossbow, one for her friend Warp. It shot normal arrows, or flaming ones, whichever he liked. He and I had become great friends after Enderbrina grew bored of his video games. It was almost done, just a quick twist of this gear, and…

"Done, finally," I grumbled to myself. I pulled some of the dust from the pouch, bracing myself for the teleportation. "Enderbrina's castle," I said to the living material, and I was there nearly instantly.

"Hey! You're back!"

"Yeah, here's your crossbow."

"Awesome! This is so cool!"

Warp pretend to shoot invisible enemies, then pretended to shoot me. I laughed with him, and we went to the practice room, flipping the lights on and practicing. I used normal arrows, of course, but I still needed to hone my aiming capabilities.

"Sweet! Bull's-eye!"

"Nice one, Warp!"

We continued until every shot we took landed on or next to the bull's-eye, and called it a day, eating dinner with Enderbrina and the three of us headed off to our separate rooms.

* * *

***Kind of a lame ending, I know... but, the beginning of the next chapter... I'll try to make it a little more exciting. Well, Follow, Fave, Review, and I'll see you in chapter nine! Woo, almost to ten chapters!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Woo, we got some action in this one, and changes with Enderbrina! That's all I got to say for now. ****Read on!***

* * *

**Red's Pov**

I was in Steve's room, continuing to take care of him. The nurses said he needed bed rest and plenty of warmth, along with the usual "balanced" meals. So, I had moved his bed closer to the fire, and was sitting at a table, reading a book. Everything was peaceful since the new goddess came, so I was at least happy for that, but the fact that she was an enderwoman was interesting to say the least. I was beginning to think of a potion, besides one of healing, to make Steve get better faster. He was my brother, after all.

_Thud._

Hm? What was that?

_Thud._

That one was a little louder… better go check it out.

_THUD_

I rushed outside, the explosion-like sounds not getting any softer. I looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, until I looked away from the city.

_THUD_

Holy. Shit. Herobrine needed to know about this, fast. So, I used telepathy.

_Herobrine! You need to get over here, now! There's… something big!_

**Herobrine's Pov**

Null had used his reaper form again on his nightly patrol of the city. I held him close, he was upset about something.

"Deaths… so many deaths…"

"What? When?"

"Right now…"

"It'll be alright, Null."

"No…"

I sighed, and went to our room, about to lay in bed with him, but I felt a mind link to my own for telepathy.

_Herobrine! You need to get over here, now! There's… something big!_

I realized what Null meant, and took him with me, giving him some of my energy. Hopefully, it was enough to wake him up, as I knew, he was the most powerful of us deep down. His Grim Reaper form wasn't his most powerful, and it had been a long time since he had ever needed his most powerful form… and the one time he had used it had not been a pretty sight. As soon as I got to the Overworld, I saw the big thing in the distance. I teleported to Red, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw me, with Null close behind. Null had woken up as soon as we were in the Overworld, thankfully.

"You brought Null?"

"Do you not remember _that_ form?"

"Oh, right…"

"Herobrine?"

I turned to Null. "If I cannot stop the beast, you will need to."

"But how can I stop it?"

"Your most powerful form."

Null's eyes went wide at my statement. I sighed, and nodded. I placed a hand on his shoulder, then flew off, contacting my sister as I flew towards the deadly beast.

**Enderbrina's Pov**

I had finally learned to control my telepathy with Entity 303's help. He had been visiting me often, so even Simon and Warp had grown used to seeing him, and he often had lunch with us. I knew he ruled over Death Den now, so it wasn't strange whenever he left quickly. Lia also lived in my castle now, along with a few other of the cities' residents. Luckily, they weren't the unsavory type and were actually quite helpful. We were eating lunch, talking and laughing, when I felt an arm around my shoulders. I tensed up, seeing a slightly-longer black arm covered in white around me. I looked at Entity 303.

"Entity… I'm not interested in dating anyone," I said quietly enough so nobody would hear. "Please remove your arm from around me."

He looked hurt, but sighed, nodding as he continued to eat. I finished my lunch before anyone else, and continued to talk with Warp, Lia, Simon, and the other castle residents. Entity 303 finished his lunch and was about to get up when I felt my brother trying to connect to my mind. I asked him to wait, looking down at the table as I concentrated.

"My brother is trying to contact me through telepathy."

_Sister… I need you in the Overworld. There is one thing I haven't taught you yet, and you may need to do so with Entity so Null doesn't have to… use his most powerful form._

_I'll be there, and I'll make sure Entity comes with me. Anyone else?_

_No, make sure none of your friends come along. I mean it, they will be hurt badly if they do. If they come along they will likely die._

_Alright._

I came out of the telekinetic conversation, and looked around the table.

"Okay, first, everyone except Entity, stay here. I mean it. Second, Entity, you need to come with me. There's something in the Overworld that my brother is worried about. He was saying you and I might need to do something he hasn't taught me yet — to kill whatever it is — and so Null doesn't have to use his most powerful form or something."

"Enderbrina, are you going to be okay? You've never acted like this before."

I looked back at Warp, Entity 303 leaving and waiting by the portal for me. I sighed. "This is part of my duty as your goddess… if that thing can destroy the Overworld, it can destroy the other worlds too. I'm going to do my best and protect this world at all costs. My life is no longer on the line when I go into battle now that I'm immortal. Only my existence is on the line, and that can only be taken away if it's another immortal as powerful as my brother."

I left without another word, willing away my tail and wings as Entity 303 and I went through the portal. I drew my swords as soon as I saw the thing stomping around. It large, green, reptilian eyes were focused on something flying around it. My brother, most likely. It had black scales, and large white back spikes along its spine, a small cluster of five or six on the end of its tail. It had to be at least eighty meters tall, likely more, and was headed straight for the humans' city.

"As much as I do not care for the humans," I growled, "We must face this thing… and save them."

Entity 303 nodded. "Teleport us to Red and Null's presence, if you will."

"Of course."

Entity 303 held onto my shoulder and we were there instantly. I could see the beast better from this angle, its huge maw that snapped at my brother, its large arms and legs, the arms swinging about as if trying to bat my brother out of the air. Its yellow teeth were at least twice the size of me, and a few stuck out at odd angles like another reptile I knew of. It was large at the bottom, its head smaller than the rest of its main body. The yellowish claws, though reminding me of endstone, terrified me as they swung for my brother. Its roar of frustration shook the ground, and finally, Herobrine was knocked away, flying toward us. I grew my wings and tail and caught him, throwing my wings out like a parachute. I stood there, stunned, and let him down. When he looked at me, a tiny bit of fear sparked in his eyes, but I assumed it was from fighting the beast.

"What's the thing you needed to tea—"

"Go. Kill that thing, sister."

"But you said—"

"I know what I said. Go kill that thing, you don't need to learn the technique quite yet."

His hand on my shoulder and his air of confidence reassured me, and I lifted off the ground, breathing deeply as I poked at the beast's eyes with telekinesis, trying to get its attention on me. I held my swords bravely, though deep down I was scared. More than scared, I was downright terrified. It blinked in annoyance and turned its head around, looking for something, and spotted me. A huge paw came up to swipe at me, but I was smaller, faster, quicker than it. I used my wings and tail to make tight turns that my brother had not thought of using, and really couldn't even with his ability of flight. I went in for my first attack.

**Herobrine's Pov**

Her power had become so much higher. I watched her zip around, actually going in for an attack much earlier than I had. Being such a fast learner, she was sure to overcome me someday. Either that, or she had managed to sap all the power out of that star already. I had yet to drain mine, I wanted to save it. I wanted to wait until I had at least one more, as I always had three on hand, just to be sure I would have extras. One in my dematerialized storage that I never used, since they kept their power forever, one hidden in the deepest recesses of my castle, and one I kept on myself at all times, to boast about, of course. I peered at her fighting skill, she was definitely talented, and had managed to make a large cut on the beast's belly, not enough to kill it, but enough to make some blood leak.

"Herobrine?"

"Yes, Null?"

"Should I… be ready?"

"Be ready, but do not turn yet… she may be able to take this on her own. Right now, she is the most powerful after me; she is close in power to me."

"How close?"

"She is on the cusp of using soul manipulation."

I felt tension flare up between us, it was almost tangible. I was the only god, besides Notch, who was able to use soul manipulation. With Notch dead, it had become only me. Null, who had a form of soul manipulation, was only able to look at memories. A few moments of silence passed before I turned my attention back to the fight, and just in time. She was losing badly, then, the beast's maw closed around her. Fury flared up inside me, and I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling it in.

"Entity…"

Instead of Entity 303 standing there, I saw Sunfire for the first time in a long time. In essentiality, Sunfire was an alter ego of Entity 303, his purest form fueled by emotion. His cloak had turned black, red and orange flame patterns flaring into the darkness of his new cloak from the hem. His red eyes held fire, and his build became stronger than my own. His hand removed itself from my shoulder and Sunfire turned to regard us.

**"****Stay here. I will rescue her. Null, be ready to change as soon as I land."**

We all nodded, and Sunfire began to lift off the ground before the beast stopped, its pupils turning to slits as it froze up. White light broke through its scales, almost like a boss monster being defeated in a game. The beast imploded, but simply had turned into a rain of glittering black scales. Immediately, Sunfire was next to us again, staying until what we saw shocked him back into being Entity 303.

My sister's body had turned to the negative spectrum. Everything that was black, except her sword, had turned white. Her barely mottled skin was white with pale, _pale_ gray mottling now, and her purple gradient hoodie now went from the darkest green-black at the shoulders to the brightest white at the bottom hem, and her normally black jeans had also turned into that bright, snow-white color. She seemed to nearly glow with how bright she had turned. Her teeth, bared in a grimace, had turned a strange cactus-green color, and her eyes were the deepest black, seemingly soulless. But none of that scared me, nor did her swords which were the normal glinting, metallic black. It was something else.

Her power.

Even the others seemed terrified of her, her power was more than thrice the amount of my own, but only at the normal level. I could push my own power higher by using my transformations. She was not as strong as my most powerful transformation, of course — which one, was not really a transformation, and two, something I only used in emergencies — but was nearly tied with my second most-powerful, which was mostly used for intimidation if one of the others stepped out of line. It was not a separate being by any means, but I tended to become drunk with power while I was in that second most-powerful transformation, and had to concentrate on the real purpose of using that form while in it.

"You picked a good one, Herobrine… but…"

"She won't surpass me," I vowed both to myself and them. "I still have not drained… a certain item of its power. I can keep her in line."

Red looked at me knowingly, and Null and Entity 303 also seemed to know what I was talking about. I could see her breathing heavily, she had turned into her alter ego out of pure rage, but I could see it was subsiding now, her negative-spectrum coloring began to waver. I teleported close to her, and she sheathed her swords, seemingly still in control of herself.

"Sister," I asserted. Her black eyes snapped onto me, and I kept up a neutral facade. Her face contorted slightly, and I knew she was tired. "Come lay in my arms. I will bring you back to your castle, where you will be safe. The prize of defeating this beast is yours, the scales will be brought to your castle as well."

She nodded, and came over to me, laying sideways in the air as her second form wavered again, this time going away completely. I caught her form in my arms as she moved her own arm to a more comfortable position. She was exhausted, having so much anger usually made someone tired after the adrenaline rush wore off. I noticed her shadow-arm was gone, her arm nearly a third of the way healed. It returned shortly, assuming her darkness pool had left for only a moment to show me, as I was sure she had two to battle with. Yes, she was a good pick for an immortal, but her natural ability to gain power easily made me nervous, and jealous. A dangerous combination for a hybrid, but not for me; I could handle it.

My thoughts had made the time pass and I was soon entering her castle, floating down the hallways with her in my arms. I could hear footsteps following me and recognized the presence of her three friends, and a few of the castle residents. I brought her into her room, laid her in her bed, and left, quietly closing the door afterwards.

"Is she okay," Warp asked.

"She is now. Only moments ago she had broken into her second form out of pure rage. Rage is quite taxing on the body, so she needs rest. Let her rest, and I am sure she will come out of her room before the week is over."

"That's in two days."

"Like I said, do not disturb her while she recovers through rest."

With that, I left them all to wonder, as I was myself, just how her second form had come from pure rage. No, not from pure rage… I had sensed sadness from her as well. And glee? Surely, but a dry form of it where it was more melancholy. Likely, she had been thinking about the dead beast digesting her and had laughed. However, the most prominent emotion had been anger.

I saw the beast's scales being brought in through almost five boxes brimming with the treasures. I took a full stack of sixty-four of the beauties, thinking about what I might use them for. I knew that half-breed, Simon, would find them invaluable in his tinkering. I knew she would happily share the treasure, which was why I openly took a full stack, dematerializing it for later.

**Warp's Pov**

I was worried. My best-friend-slash-goddess was hurt. At least, that's what I perceived. I looked at Simon and Lia, who also seemed anxious. I wanted to go in the room and at least see her.

"Well, I'm not gonna just stand here, we will just have to be quiet," Lia said.

"Good idea. Let's go."

Simon walked forward and opened the door first, obviously much braver than Lia or myself. He did try to soften his steps, but was my her bedside in moments. Lia and I went in with more caution. She looked so peaceful laying in her bed, but her wings laid limply underneath her, her tail hanging off the side of the bed. It was strange to see her like this. I had never seen her like this. I glanced at Lia, finding she was looking at me as well, worry etched in her features. I whispered to her.

"She looks strange like this…"

Lia only nodded and looked back at Enderbrina, whose face stayed still throughout our stay. I felt like mourning, she looked dead, save for the fact that her chest slowly rose and fell. I had been her first friend, and her best friend. I felt guilty, but I knew I could not have stopped this.

"Not… n-not… t-to… today…"

I looked up at my friend's face, she was dreaming, her face twisted but her eyes still closed. She continued to mumble until she feel silent again, leaving us wondering what she had been dreaming about.

**Simon's Pov**

She had just run off with the other god, and returned in Herobrine's arms, and now we were watching her sleep.

_Okay, maybe not watching… waiting and observing?_

She said something more, neither Lia or Warp heard it.

"Simon… no… Null… bring back…"

She had dreamt I had died. This chilled me to the bone. Could gods and goddesses have visions of future events? Yes, I knew Null was the Grim Reaper, it had come up during lunch before she had left, only to return like this. My gaze traveled to her arm. It was re-growing much quicker, but was still slow. An idea hit me; why didn't she use her healing ability on herself? Heal her arm?

I remembered she had done so, but… it seemed to only regrow small amounts of flesh, just enough to heal. Not to regrow limbs. Was that what "balanced" it? Warp had talked about something being over-powered, but that was in his game. This… was not a game.

She stirred in her sleep again, her wings and tail disappearing. She was having a nightmare now, and I could clearly hear every word.

"No, stop… why are you chasing them!? Brother! Stop! Warp is good! Lia too! No! Don't kill them! NO!"

She screamed. Her eyes flew open and she was awake, albeit afraid. Her gaze looked around the room, and her gaze moved behind us, we realized the other castle residents had come in to be near her, something good for any who had fallen asleep from something bad happening. Her heavy breathing slowed, albeit forcefully. She heaved a few more breaths in and out, and finally sat up, blinking a few times slowly.

**Enderbrina's Pov**

What had made me so afraid? Oh, right, the nightmare… I didn't want to think about it, I knew it wasn't real. I tried my best smile, looking at their unconvinced faces.

"Okay… what was it about?"

"It's fine, I know he wouldn't… he wouldn't hurt my friends."

"You talk in your sleep."

"What did I say?"

Simon told me everything I had said while unconscious, and I nodded.

"Sounds about right… nightmares are not common for me. Mainly because I'm not afraid of much, not anymore… strange that it happened after my first real fight with lives on the line."

"Do you think you were having one of those apparitions? Where you see the future in your dreams?"

I frowned. "Unlikely."

"I can sense a 'but' there. It's unlikely, but?"

"If I did just have an _apparition_, it will happen again and more frequently the next time I sleep, or I may begin to inadvertently daydream about it and end up catching myself doing so." I took a breath to calm myself before continuing. "If that happens… you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks."

I nodded, closing my eyes and taking some deep breaths. "My emotions are riled up from the dreams… anger and fear… it's not a good thing for me to be excited in this way."

Simon spoke up. "Come on, let's give her some space."

He got up and left, followed by many footsteps of my friends. I breathed a bit easier as they closed the door quietly, Warp and Lia going me a respectful nod through the glass of my door. I breathed in, and then out, repeating this process until my emotions got the idea.

_It was only a dream…_

_Have to stay calm when it's only a dream…_

_No reason to go emotion-frenzied when it's only a dream…_

_Just a dream…_

_Just a dream._

_Just._

_A._

_Dream._

I breathed out the last breath I had taken, and felt infinitely better, enough to leave my room. I stood from my bed and teleported to my throne, standing for a minute in deep thought, then sitting as I continued to think. What was that, back in my room, when I first woke up? I was not usually one to give single-worded answers, only when it was a yes-or-no question. I sighed. Was I actually becoming distant from my friends, just because I was a goddess? I scooted backward, sitting cross-legged, and meditated, and kept thinking. I couldn't become distant from them, I was normally a very smart and thoughtful person… I wondered what Melina would be doing right now if I hadn't killed her…

_Probably groveling at my feet for forgiveness… or being my torture pet._

My thoughts scared me. I calmed down quickly, that was just my evil talking. If it was my good side…

_I'd probably forgive her and either bring her home or invite her to live in the castle._

_We never really were friends… but I can tolerate her. I'm stronger than she would ever be now._

That's better. Another sigh, why was being a goddess so… boring but also difficult? I watched my end mites playing together, chasing each other as they chittered playfully with each other. It brought a smile to my face. Seeing their carefree attitude and their bright gray souls for a split second as they played…

Wait.

Did killing that beast give me power? Along with my meditation earning me some power!? No, surely not, but I could see souls now… I couldn't before. I _just_ learned telepathy! Maybe it was just seeing the souls I could do. That would make more sense. I was getting anxious again.

_I need to keep my emotions under control… bottle up_ _most of them and use it in battle… breathe in, breathe out._

My emotions were getting out of hand lately… why, I didn't know. It's what caused me to turn while in that beast's belly… first, anger, that it had dared to swallow me. Then, sadness that I had failed everyone. And of course, glee that I wouldn't have to worry about much. The glee was more… melancholy, though. It wasn't much for actual mirth.

"Enderbrina?"

I looked up, Warp was standing there.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You've been acting… different."

"I'm sorry, Warp… being a hybrid goddess… means my emotions aren't always under my control. It's helpful, at times… like when I had to kill that thing…"

I looked down at my left arm, and noticed there were no shadows that were trying to heal me. I called for Void silently, and darkness rose up below my arm and attached. It must have gone away for a moment as I stopped my meditating after contemplating about the beast dilemma.

"What thing?"

"There was this beast in the Overworld… that's why I left so suddenly… I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing so much? You shouldn't be, you know. There's nothing to be sorry for."

"I… I need to go. I'll be back in an hour or two."

I stood up, growing my wings and tail after realizing they weren't there, and walked to the Overworld portal. I teleported out far, not knowing where I was going. I found myself in an extreme hills biome once more, but it seemed… _more_ extreme than usual? The ground was steeply dipping and strange rock formations that shouldn't have been possible stood all around me. I saw a particularly strange one, and remembered the extremely rare metal that could be found only in these biomes, as it was found close to the clouds, thought to be made from ancient rainwater, if that was even possible. I looked at my good hand, knowing I had healing was useful. I floated around, looking for a good formation that might hold the metal. I looked at the closest one to myself, and saw a glimmer of something silvery-white, and went over to it, trying to extract just a little bit to taste it. It was indeed the metal. I went to the side of the formation, looking for a load-bearing point. Right there, a four-by-four meter spot in the rocks. I went down to it, balled up my right fist, and gathered up my strength. Then, my fist shot forward into the rock. I managed to make a dent with some spiderwebbing cracks, and sighed, backing away.

_Not strong enough, yet, then._

I went to go home, but then I heard…

_crackle…_

_Crackle…_

_CRACKLE…_

_rumble rumble…_

_Rumble…_

_RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUMBLE_

I looked over my shoulder, looking at the small spiderweb crack spreading, causing an avalanche. I saw the twinkling metal pour out of the rocks, sparkling in the sunlight. I flew down to it, giddy as I used telekinesis to pull every piece out, and ran to Kentu's shop afterward, bouncing lightly as I called out to him.

"Kentu! Look what I found!"

He chuckled as he came out if the back room, wiping his hands off. I couldn't hide the joy in my voice, but as he came in, he looked at the metal in my arms.

"Platinum? Why are you so excited about—"

"It's not platinum! It's the extremely rare metal called Ontaunam!"

His purple eyes went wide at this, and he helped me put it in his forge to melt it into bars. I was excited, but then, tried to calm down, realizing if I got any happier I'd be letting my crazed personality take control. Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself.

"My lady?"

"My emotions have been escaping my control ever since I woke up after fighting the beast in the Overworld. Being a hybrid, my emotions are used to push my power higher than normal. I don't want to hurt anyone, so I need to control them better…but I think I'll be fine."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Unfortunately, no. My heartbreak personality is well under control… it's the first one I experienced."

"What's the second?"

"I believe it was my crazed, which is slowly coming under control. My vengeful personality, when I feel angry, is still wildly out of control if I feel only a small amount of anger. It can be frustrating, but I'm getting better at keeping my emotions from getting out of hand."

I saw the ingots slowly forming, and used telekinesis to pull out the first one even while it was still glowing orange. I inspected the chunk of Ontaunam, shaping it into odd shapes until I finally settled on turning it into a small Enderdragon. I returned it to the forge to become an ingot again.

"Thank you for all you've done for me, Kentu. I really don't deserve this."

"Of course you do, you're our goddess. We should help you any way possible."

"Kentu, I know this is off-topic, but… are you thinking of taking an apprentice?"

"Once I get a little older, yes. I'm only one-hundred-seventy-two. I'll take in an apprentice when I reach two hundred years, alright?"

"That will be good."

"I believe the ingots are ready."

"Keep them here… I know I can trust you not to lose them."

As he went about storing them away, I scanned Kentu's presence, finding it had heightened a bit. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Kentu, why is your presence stronger than when I last saw you?"

He tensed visibly at that. "I have no idea what you are speaking of, my lady."

I crossed my arms. "I'm not mad, just tell me why."

"I… was recently… hurt, very badly… nothing was healing me. I ate some Endermetal to heal myself…"

"I can heal now, Kentu. Next time, come to me."

He nodded. "Sorry… but I would have died before I made it to you. I was cut on my leg, slicing the major artery. It was an accident."

"I have already said I'm not upset. Once I'm able to manipulate souls, you don't have to fear an early death."

He looked at me quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Souls are what animate our bodies and keep us alive. When our bodies can no longer function, the soul naturally detaches from our body and leaves. To where, I'm not sure. However, I can bring you back to life if I am able to catch your soul and keep it from escaping. It works for anyone, as long as I have their respective soul."

"When did you learn so much?"

"Nature told me when I passed out from exhaustion… then I began dreaming… well, they weren't dreams, they were nightmares, but it was only in my mind."

"I'm glad you are alright, my lady."

"For now, I am." I paused. If he had gained power… "Kentu."

"Yes?"

"Can you sense my presence?"

"I'm not sure I understand…"

"Think of it this way. I can go into another room, and even if you didn't see me go into the room, you'd be able to know, or _sense,_ I'm in the room."

Understanding crossed his face. "No, I don't think I am able to, although I do feel power radiating from you… it's a bit terrifying if I'm being honest."

"So only when I am nearby?"

"Er…"

Before he could reply I teleported into the dark hallway so my eyes would look like two stars to him.

_How about now? I'm using telepathy, by the way._

_Why did you move all the way over there?_

_So it is true… you can sense presences._

I teleported back to his shop. "Consider yourself lucky, Kentu… you've received an ability only immortals are supposed to have. I suppose I'll leave you alone, now… practice using your ability, alright?"

He nodded, terrified, most likely from his new, unfamiliar ability. It couldn't do any harm to him, so I wasn't worried as I walked down the hallway back to the throne room. I saw Hyath, Zayek, and Vido in a pile, sleeping. The sight was adorable, and I picked them up with telekinesis, putting them in my lap after I sat down.

_You three are so cute…_

They woke up, I guessed I had accidentally projected that in short-range. I gently patted each of their heads in turn, sending them back to sleep. I sighed, scooting back so they had enough room to roll off to the sides if they did so in their sleep. Nothing seemed quite as calming as my three mite pets. I felt even better as I saw five boxes almost overflowing with the scales from the beast I had killed.

It was a good day, for sure.

* * *

***(Sharply breathes out) Just writing this got me excited for the next chapter! So, Follow, Favorite, Review, and have a great ****day!***


	10. Chapter 10

***So, originally, I planned to make 20 chapters for this. I think… maybe I'll just roll with it and see how long I can make this last, but be warned: All good things must come to an end. I know this all too well myself. So, without further ado, please, enjoy chapter 10!***

* * *

**Herobrine's Pov**

It had been a month since my sister had defeated the gigantic beast. I was currently resting in my bed, waiting for Null to return. Having him as my boyfriend, knowing he is even more powerful than me, but seems to be… er, well… the _submissive_ one… is no longer strange to me. Just the fact that I was a man, and Null was… well, for his kind, a man as well, had been so strange, but now I no longer felt confusion. Thinking back on my history, I was surprised I hadn't told him about myself very much, at least, not my painful past. I sighed, thinking back to simpler days.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_"__Herobrine, time for dinner!"_

_"__Coming, mother!"_

_Twenty-year-old Herobrine stepped into the house and greeted his mother. She smiled, though she was sad._

_"__Where's father?"_

_"__He left, sweetie. He joined the military, remember?"_

_"__Oh, right."_

_Herobrine sat down at the table, thanking his mother for the food before eating. He had been born with glowing eyes, a symbol of power beyond human capabilities. As he looked at his mother sitting down across from him, he noticed something was off about her and put his fork down. His mother glanced up at him, but kept eating anyway._

_"__He left us because of me, didn't he?"_

_He saw her wince, then nod slowly._

_"__Mother, thank you for trying to protect me, but I'm not twelve anymore. You have to tell me the truth now, and I can tell when you are lying."_

_"__Herobrine… promise me something, sweetie."_

_"__Anything."_

_"__Never forget me."_

_"__Of course not, I couldn't. You're my mother."_

_A smile graced her lips, making Herobrine hope she felt better._

_"__When your father left, he took my heart with him…"_

_Herobrine knew what was coming. His mother was going to die of heartbreak soon, and he couldn't stop it._

_"__Herobrine, you—"_

_"__Mother, obviously I am a burden to you. It is alright, I will work overtime so I can pay the bills for you."_

_Her smiled widened. "Thank you, son."_

_"__Of course."_

_*Time Skip one year ahead*_

_His mother lay in her deathbed, and he mourned the loss of her. He held her hand until it grew limp, then went and buried her himself under her favorite kind of tree; a maple. He made a crude grave, then left, depressed, to the city. He ran into a scientist that had their attention glued to a clipboard._

_"__Oh! My apologies, sir!"_

_"__It's fine… say, aren't you one pf the scientists that work at the DNA replication lab?"_

_"__I am! Why?"_

_"__I have a test subject for you."_

_"__Oh! Wonderful! Where is it?"_

_"__You're looking at him."_

_The scientist's expression became bewildered. "Sir, you're a human…"_

_"__Actually, no, I'm not. My glowing eyes symbolize power beyond normal human capabilities… but I no longer wish to live. Please, even if it kills me…"_

_"__Alright, very well. Follow me."_

_He followed the white-coated woman, eager to seal his fate. When he arrived, he was strapped down to a table and injected with multiple kinds of monster DNA at once; enderman, ghast, wither skeleton, Overworld skeleton, feral wolf, Enderdragon, magma cube, slime, both kinds of spider, blaze, guardian, phantom, silverfish, vindicator, evoker, vex… all monsters except zombies, shulkers, and endermites, the latter two had not quite been discovered yet. He felt immense pain swirling within him as the different ones fought each other, wanting control. Finally, the pain subsided, and he heard the door open._

_"What!? Why are you in here? I told you to kill me…"_

_"__We can't. It seems you are immortal, sir."_

_The woman unstrapped him from the table, and he growled softly, but trudged out of the replication lab without killing anyone. He went directly to the Nether World, hoping to lose himself among the flames and lava. Every monster stayed away from him, or kept a respectful distance. He looked around in bewilderment; should he not have been shot at by a ghast by now?_

_One was right next to him, seemingly waiting for something. He hopped on top if its head, and it flew onward, bringing him to a castle hewn from the netherrack itself. It was his, he supposed, and asked zombie pigmen to help him clean it up._

_Months later, he was recognized as a god. Moreover, the god of the Nether World. From here, he appointed new gods to help him keep not only his own World safe, but also the Overworld, and The End… but who would keep The End safe? Perhaps one of the world's own residents._

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Herobrine?"

"Oh, Null. Welcome back. I got lost in my thoughts, sorry."

"No big deal…"

"How was patrol tonight?"

"It was good. I didn't have to use any form other than my usual one this time."

He leaned his scythe against the wall where he normally left it, and undid the buttons on his cloak, then laid down in bed beside me. His hand sneakily found its way onto my chest, and he nuzzled my shoulder.

"Enjoying yourself, there, cutie?"

His cheeks and the bridge of his nose flushed a brilliant red and he moaned. "One of these days I am going to get you for that."

I chuckled darkly, making the blush spread. "Are you sure about that," I asked, turning on my side to whisper in his ear. "Because we both know you're—"

"S-stop…"

I put my arm over him. "I was only joking, Null."

"I hate you."

"No, you love me, and I love you."

Null nodded. "I know… but I hate it when you say stuff like that."

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

It was short, but I kissed him before settling down and pulling the covers over us.

**Red's Pov**

I was seeing Steve off, he walked down the steps to my castle and took off running. I didn't know where he was going, but it was likely that he was going to see Enderbrina. She had seemed friendly enough, but I couldn't be quite sure when it was a mortal like him. I sat down in my throne, thinking, before I decided to contact the immortals' ruler.

_Nature, I am calling for you. Can you hear me?_

A pause. I felt Her overwhelming holiness envelop my mind. _I hear you, sweetie. What do you need?_

_I believe I already told you Notch is with you now._

_Yes, he is._

_My brother is better, and I don't know where he is going. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you tell me where, and if he is going to The End, make sure Enderbrina does not hurt him, please._

_I see. Very well, my child. It shall be done._

Her connection to my mind severed as I breathed out a sigh of relief. Steve would stay safe under Her power, if She decided to keep Her word, which She usually did. I wouldn't have to worry about Steve now, and could tend to the castle without worrying about him.

* * *

**Enderbrina's Pov**

I was with Simon on the barren island, watching from the edge as he did… something. I couldn't quite see what he was doing as his back was to me, so I used my telepathy to figure out what he was doing. As soon as our minds were connected, I was barraged with a catastrophe of ideas, and withdrew.

_Geez… I guess he really is an inventor… I'll just get closer, hopefully without getting blown up._

I teleported to the middle of the barren island, now more curious that before. I found an arrow in my forehead as soon as I was there. Dazed, I pulled the arrow out and healed myself.

"Gods, you _have_ to work on that teleportation thing! You scare me every time!"

"Uhm… I'm an enderwoman. We teleport, in case you haven't noticed."

He let out a sigh mixed with a growl and went back to work on his newest invention. I watched, incredulous as to how he didn't get himself blown up. It seemed to be a small cube, with bright yellow-orange cracks running around it.

"What is it?"

"I found a new way to make some demolition stuff. It's sort of like a missile and a grenade in one; you throw it and it should explode on impact. I have a few others for prototypes. Wanna try one?"

Carefully, I picked up the small cube, inspecting it, then looked around for something to throw it at. I materialized a few rock formations, then pitched the cube at a particularly large one. It blew up the rock formation, but all the debris went flying off into the Abyss, away from us.

"Well, it explodes stuff," I said, turning back to Simon, who had gone pale. "Are you okay?"

"You're… really strong…"

"Of course I am. I've grown in power since we first met, and I'm a goddess. Gods are inherently strong."

"But you threw that thing so fast! I didn't even see it leave your hand until the thing exploded!" I didn't respond, unsure how to. "I thought you were bluffing when we… uh… weren't so friendly, and threatened to kill me."

I shrugged. "Now you know I wasn't, and now you also know your invention works."

"Y-yeah… thanks."

"You're welcome."

I sighed, looking at the ground. What else could I say? Normally I had something more to say at this point. Now I knew why the gods used telepathy all the time.

"Simon…"

"Yeah?"

"Keep up the good work. Your inventions will protect not only yourself but all your friends."

"The only actual friends I have are in your castle, which includes you. Also, creepers in the Overworld… but I don't go there very often, only to get supplies for my inventions."

"Thanks… I guess I should go now."

I walked past him, lost in my own mind. I nearly fell in the Abyss, and stopped myself, using the bridge to cross back to my castle's island. I was worried. Why was I so worried? Nothing was wrong. I was bored, that's what was bothering me.

_Okay, so I'm bored. I can stop worrying about what's bothering me, I can think about a way to solve my boredom. Maybe a visit to the human city?_

I dropped through the portal to the Overworld, landing on soft grass. I looked around, recognizing the city to my right. I looked out over the plains, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Kids running around, the ocean lapping at the beach. Steve walking towards me…

Why was he approaching me?

"Hey, you must be the new goddess."

I nodded, "Yes, I am Enderbrina. I suppose it is good for me to meet you, Steve."

"So you already know my name?"

"Of course. Everyone knows your name," I said with contempt. "You are the lowest scum in my eyes. You killed my people for no reason."

"Sheesh, it's not my fault you're all sensitive when I make eye contact!"

I glared at him. "Keep your sword out of our purple blood and maybe I'll consider you not as much of a threat."

He looked away instantly, and I grew my wings and tail, surprising him. "I heard you were sent to kill Shadewing before she gave me these."

"I had no idea, I promise. Notch told me to."

I smirked. "If you were willing to follow his every order, then you are weaker-minded than I thought. Perhaps you will succumb to my own telepathy."

I didn't quite tower over him, but I was taller than him, by at least ten centimeters, almost four inches. I wanted so badly to be able to use soul manipulation, but instead I looked into his mind. He was terrified of me, which was good. I wanted to make sure he stayed in line when he decided to visit me in The End, if he ever did.

"Enderbrina, please… I really didn't know I was hurting your kind's population… I was just doing what Notch told me needed to be done."

I knew he was telling the truth. I withdrew from our link, and sighed. "Very well. Just be careful when you enter The End, my people will likely not take kindly to your arrival."

He nodded, relief flooding his eyes. "I truly am sorry. I would return every enderperson to life if I could."

"It would be difficult to do so without their enderpearls, which I assume you used for your own purposes."

"Er… yes…"

"It's alright… I forgive you."

"Wait, we're… cool?"

I shrugged. "Unless you do it again, we are on… neutral terms."

Steve nodded. "Well… I'm glad we aren't enemies."

"That you are, Steve," I replied. "You would not want to make an enemy of me."

"I know, I try to… keep myself out of trouble with the gods… I end up in critical condition any time I get too close and something bad happens."

"Hmm… tell your brother that next time you end up in critical condition, he can contact me to heal you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can heal wounds instantly. It's my unique ability."

"Wow, really? That's… helpful."

"Yes, well… I suppose I should be continuing on now. I wanted to explore a bit."

"Can I come along?"

I took a few steps past him, then hesitated. "I do not want to talk much unless necessary. You may tag along."

Instead of walking, I floated along, feeling Steve's presence follow me. After a few kilometers, he complained his feet were bothering him. There was an alcove with a pond, and he sat down at the edge, taking his boots off and resting his feet. He hummed at the cool water soothing them. I walked up to the edge of the water, and he looked at my curiously.

"Water hurts you."

"True…"

I imagined what a water dragon might look like, as well as its qualities and affinities with water. I knew I could shapeshift for a good while, about ten hours on end, and decided to jump in the water, shapeshifting into a small water dragon and bringing back a live fish. I pinned it to the ground and began eating it, Steve watching with contempt.

"You're really acting like a wild beast."

_Of course I am. You would not believe anything else, would you?_

"No, I— oh… I see what you mean."

_I am teasing. Would you like a fish?_

"If you don't mind… I'd love some cod."

I nodded and dove back into the water, finding more fish deeper in the pond. I found a cod swimming about, and caught it with my mouth. I swam back to Steve, and held the fish down, breathing scalding water onto it to boil it thoroughly, before turning it over and doing the same to the other side, before nudging it to him. He thanked me, took out a hunting knife, and de-scaled the fish before eating it. It seemed he wasn't keen on eating the head, and offered it to me, knowing I had eaten the head of the raw fish I had caught earlier. I ate it, not used to the watery taste, but enjoyed it anyway. I licked my paws, then shook the water off me, making sure Steve didn't get splashed as well. Once back in my usual form, I flew up to the top of the alcove, which was made of stone, and sat down, watching Steve as he ate. He was staring at the water, and I looked into the water as well, wondering what he found so interesting.

"I'm honestly just… surprised, Enderbrina."

"About?"

"This whole…" he waved his hand vaguely, "situation. You're an enderwoman, and yet you haven't killed me even though we've made eye contact plenty of times."

"Well, I'm not a normal enderwoman, don't know if you noticed. I'm the goddess of The End."

"You have such a fighter's spirit, too…"

"I was the perfect choice, according to Herobrine."

"He's never wrong… well, when it comes to stuff like picking gods and goddesses. Other stuff, not so much. You know him and Null are dating, right?"

"I was aware Null liked him. I haven't heard much from him since I killed that beast."

"Wait, _you_ killed that thing?"

"What?"

"I thought he or Red had killed it. How powerful are you?"

"I'm more powerful than I seem. I'm a hybrid."

He paled, obviously afraid. "Wh-why didn't you tell me!?"

"I didn't think I needed to. With me being an enderwoman and having a fighter's spirit, it should have been obvious to you. Apparently you're not as smart as I thought."

He shook his head, leaning forward a little. "I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner… I _thought_ there was something off about you."

I gave him a disbelieving look. "Well, we should continue on our way, so we can find a cave for you to rest the night in."

"What!?"

I looked toward the west, where then sun was beginning to set. "You'll be somewhat safe with me around, but I can't make any guarantees, so you'll have to hole up in the side of a mountain or something.

"Ugh… fine. Don't know why you won't just teleport us back."

I smirked again. "Just get your shoes back on and let's continue walking." I floated away from the ledge hanging above the water and landed safely on dry ground. "I mean, you don't have to sleep away the night in the side of a mountain if you don't want to. I can always carry you."

I knew he would reject my offer, but to my surprise, he said nothing. I turned around to see he was blushing furiously. Interested, I asked him a question that was now burning in my mind.

"Steve? Why are you blushing? Do you like me or something?"

"No, I don't… but I would rather not be seen in the arms of a monster… of any sort, no matter how kind they are."

I knew he was trying to make it sound like I wasn't as monstrous as the rest of my kind, and the other monsters in the the Three Worlds, so I didn't take it to heart.

"Steve, I'll protect you. Besides, I'm much stronger than I look. You would be as heavy as a feather to me."

He frowned, I knew he was thinking over his options. The sun was slowly growing closer to sinking beneath the horizon. As a few monsters crawled out of the caves, he scooted closer to me, blushing from our close proximity. I used telekinesis to pick him up and get him in my arms, then held him firmly as I began walking. I tried lulling him into sleep, but he obviously was scared. I sighed, stopping to shift the way I was carrying him so he would be more comfortable, then began singing a lullaby my mother used to sing to me. Obviously, one that didn't include him. I changed the lyrics to fit the time, knowing he wouldn't know better.

_Sleep little one, the moon has risen, to shed its light on all who listen._

_As the moonbeams keep you safe, so does our goddess in all her grace._

_Sleep little one, have no fear, our goddess will always be here._

_She hears your prayers both day and night, our goddess with eyes of light._

_So sleep little one, the moon is bright, to keep you safe throughout the night._

His eyes had closed, and his deep breathing told me he was asleep, thankfully. I lifted off the ground so only wind would disturb him. I flew forward, not really headed anywhere in particular, but saw a desert ahead. I ventured into the hot, sandy biome, looking down from my flight to look for anything notable. In the distance, I saw a desert temple, and got excited, heading directly toward it. As usual, there was a hole in the top. I managed to fit myself through, and did the same for Steve, then materialized a bed and laid him in it. I thought about the lullaby I had sung to him. The original lyrics were only a little different.

_Sleep little one, the moon has risen, to shed its light on all who listen._

_As the moonbeams keep you safe, so does our king in all his grace._

_Sleep little one, have no fear, our king will always be here._

_He hears your prayers both day and night, our king with arms of might._

_So sleep little one, the moon is bright, to keep you safe throughout the night._

I remembered the king I had killed, he had seen me and thought unsavory things about me; I didn't need telepathy to know that so-called king wanted to rape me. I growled softly, so as to not wake Steve, and told myself not to think about things like that. I sat against the bed I had made for Steve, waiting out the night as he slept.

* * *

I looked at Steve intently as he began to wake, his blue eyes looking around until they spotted me, and sat up quickly. He almost darted off to the ground floor, but I stopped him with telekinesis.

"It's alright, we're on the top floor of a desert temple. I brought you here thinking it would be safe enough even in the heat."

I let go of him as realization began to set in.

"Gods… I'm so sorry I forgot all about meeting you… I remember it all, but…"

I stopped him. "It's fine. Let's see what we can find for treasures."

I floated down to the bottom floor and offered to catch him. He sat on the edge and scooted off, landing safely in my arms. I took a deep breath, hoping my innate ability to move pieces of the ground and such still worked. I managed to squeeze my fingers into the small space between the tiles, and pulled. Surprisingly, the large piece of ground came out.

"I don't think there's any minerals in there… besides maybe some limestone."

"That's fine, I'm doing this so we can get down to the treasures. Look," I said, pointing into the hole that was now made.

"That would hurt if I jumped down…"

"That's why I'm here."

I pulled up the rest of the flooring and made a spiral staircase down to the bottom. I noticed a pressure plate and stopped Steve from moving any closer.

"That's likely going to get us trapped in here, so don't step on it."

"Right."

We looted all the chests, finding mostly gold, a few ingots of iron, a diamond, and even a couple emeralds. I grinned as I picked up Steve again, stepped on the plate, and teleported us outside. We heard an explosion, and I peered into the hole.

"Huh… would've just exploded and likely killed you, then."

I teleported to Steve's home, and set him down.

"Here, you can keep the loot," I said, rematerializing everything I had taken. "I can make more if I ever need it."

"Thanks… you're nicer than I would expect."

"Well, I was bored, so I came here to find something to do. You're welcome to visit my castle any time. I'd like to see how well you fight."

He managed a weak smile, and turned, going into his house. I stretched my wings and arms, and walked into the city, everyone keeping their distance. I happened to meet Red, who was coming out of a grocery store. We talked for a bit, quite a few people seeing us, and we decided to fly up to the top of a building where we wouldn't be heard. It was a multi-family house, plenty high up enough where we could talk and watch the people go by.

"What brings you to the Overworld?"

"Not much happens in The End, and my attitude… I'm worried about it. I feel like I'm growing distant from my friends. When I woke up, after killing the beast? I gave them a one-word answer, which is unusual for me. Even when I'm tired, I usually have more than one-word answers, even when there's a yes-or-no question."

Red pressed his palms to my temples again, and my worries melted away, forgotten for the time being. "You need to relax, Enderbrina. You have to realize that you're a goddess now, and your friends that are mortal will eventually leave the Three Worlds and go to Nature for the rest of time."

"Not Warp…"

"How so?"

"Warp is an enderman… he wants to be made into an Endermetal dagger when he dies. We've already discussed it."

"That's good. What about the enderwoman I see in your memories?"

"Lia is still in her first century. In fact, I don't even think she's fifty yet."

He chuckled. "To be young again, that would be a true wonder… Herobrine is lucky to be able to change his age. You know, he's the only one of us to have several unique abilities."

"Oh?"

"Yes, in fact, I would not be surprised if you had a second or third one that we didn't know about when I awakened your healing ability."

"Well… one of my newer friends, before we were actually friendly, attacked me, and my leg broke. That's also what happened to my left arm, but it was blown off by explosives. My brother was able to make contact with me and used my healing ability to heal my leg."

"That was one of his abilities, if he has contact with one of us, he can use our unique abilities if he so wishes."

"Oh… right…"

"Hmm…" Red looked at me intently, his arms crossed as he thought. "I can't imagine what other amazing abilities you might have, considering you're a hybrid goddess. You must have at least two unique abilities, including the healing one."

"Well, I can fly with these," I said, motioning to my wings and tail. "I don't know if that counts since all of us can fly without wings and a tail. You know I can turn into my second form already."

"True. No, your wings and tail do not count… sadly. I am envious of those, however, learning to fly was exceptionally difficult for me. At least for you, they are like training wheels on a bicycle, but you can have them if you wish to."

"Well, I usually keep them whether or not I'm flying. If I keep them away for too long, my back feels cramped, like the retreat into me or something when I make them go away."

"I can't help you with that."

"I think you would really like my friend Simon. He's really good with potions."

"I might. Is he the one that blew up your arm?"

"Yeah, but we're good friends now. I understand why he did it. He made a potion that's making my arm grow back faster, and he also made a potion that renders telekinesis useless on the one with the effect."

"Really? Interesting. You'll have to introduce me sometime."

"He's a creeper half-breed."

"So that's where you heard the term 'half-breed' from."

"My brother told me. How does that even work?"

"I don't know, trust me. I wasn't born immortal, but… my parent's didn't want me, at least, my mother didn't."

"Are you able to turn into a wither boss?"

"Naturally? Yes, I can, but I usually don't. It isn't a pretty sight."

I nodded. "I should probably head back to The End. It's getting late. Oh! I almost forgot, I went exploring with your brother and we found a desert temple. I gave him all the loot."

"Oh. Thanks, that'll be plenty of money for quite a while."

I nodded, and teleported to the portal, stepping through as my home greeted me once again. I heard roaring, and looked to see Darkscale was getting chased my humans. Fear overtook my being, but as I rushed over to help, anger replaced it. I drew my Shadowblade, Darkscale noticing me and ran to her nest. As I landed on the island, the human were slowly approaching the stone nest.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

They all turned to see me storming toward them. As soon as they saw me they turned to fight me off. I teleported directly in front of them and swung, telling Darkscale through thought to fly off to my castle. I heard her wings flapping, and saw her tail disappear behind the door. I calmed down a bit now that she was definitely out of danger, and proceeded to attack the humans with more ferocity.

"You dare torment our protector! You will pay dearly!"

The three of them went to run, but I held them with telekinesis and turned them into food for Darkscale, who looked at their bodies suspiciously before eating them. She sat in her nest, and bowed her head in thanks.

"It was nothing, Darkscale. You're very welcome. You've grown quite a bit, haven't you?"

She nodded.

"I think you're big enough to kill them on your own now. You have to use your claws, and your teeth. Your fire breath will help too."

Another nod.

"Good. Well… I'll leave you alone now."

I took off to my castle after promising I would visit Darkscale every once in a while, both to her and myself. I had a good day, and went over to the boxes of black scales, my reward for killing that beast. What had Red called it when we had talked? A slicetail, right, be cause it could slice open anything with its tail. Its claws were a given, of course. I picked up a few scales, looking at the glittering black items. An idea came to mind, and I smiled giddily.

I had an invention of my own to make.

* * *

***Woo! Chapter ten! Quite a bit going on... and its the first milestone! Well, anyway... first, go check out LeMafiaKreb's profile! Seriously, their stories are captivating! Second, Follow, Fave, and Review, and of course, see you in the next chapter!***


	11. Chapter 11

***Alright. Chapter eleven… I can do this. I can do this… -deep breaths- Okay! That's better. So… this chapter is a little short, but enjoy! I don't have much else to say.***

* * *

**Simon's Pov**

I looked at my newest invention, the cube grenades I had let Enderbrina try using. I kept reliving seeing her move slightly, then the rock formation exploding. She could move _that_ fast, so fast I couldn't see it. Does this mean she moved faster than light? No, not possible. No creature — er, person — was that fast, not even supernatural ones.

So now, obviously, I had do something about it. Like I had made a potion for disabling her telekinesis, I now wanted to make some sort of device to see her incredible speed. What would allow that? I removed my goggles, wiping off the inside of the plastic, since it had gotten dusty. I paused before turning them over…

How did I not realize this before?

I could use my goggles and give them an upgrade, and use them to see her when she's moving fast! I finished wiping the lenses, then went back to my room as quickly as possible, taking my cube grenades with me. As soon as I was in my room in the castle, I sat down at my desk and began writing down my ideas.

* * *

**Red's Pov**

"Steve, come on. Let's go," I growled. "You have to go sometime."

My younger brother groaned. "But I was exploring with Enderbrina for two whole days! I'm still so tired!"

"If you don't go I will personally wither you within an inch of death."

At that, Steve managed to crawl out of bed and get ready. He followed me until we made it to the training camp. All the teenagers' faces went from dejected to happy and smiling as we arrived.

"Alright, kiddos, let's begin, but go easy on Steve today. He went adventuring to a desert temple recently."

A few of them laughed and others oooh-ed. I took out my sword and watched as everyone did the same.

"Well, let's get started now. Today we'll be reviewing defense, and tomorrow you'll all have your first test on it." All the children groaned, as expected, and I gave my best grin. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it if you've got a fighter's spirit in you."

* * *

**Null's Pov**

I found myself pinned. Against the wall, actually… looking into his eyes. He was grinning mischievously as he held me to the wall. I grinned back, even though he wouldn't see it except for in my eyes. My feathered wings were also pinned, and he moved closer so our chests were pressed together. I felt my heart rate increase, slightly from fear but mainly from excitement.

"Does this mean what I think it does, Herobrine?"

"I don't know," he replied huskily. "Does it, Null? What do you want it to mean?"

I could hear the edge in his voice. He hadn't even let me put my scythe down yet, he was obviously impatient. Like a broody teen… I put my scythe in its usual spot with telekinesis and kissed him, his hands roaming. I felt him teleport us, feeling myself fall onto our bed.

* * *

**Enderbrina's Pov**

I was talking with Darkscale, with telepathy of course, she was excited as a few humans came through the portal.

_Looks like you'll be eating well today, huh?_

She rumbled in agreement as she slunk out of the nest, sneaking around the obsidian pillars. The humans were instantly on alert, and I dimmed the glow of my eyes to watch what happened. They had their backs to each other, making sure they wouldn't get surprise attacked. I felt heat, seeing purple flames erupt from an invisible maw. The humans were stunned, and Darkscale dashed through the flames for a surprise attack. I kept watch, the two humans were dead in an instant. Darkscale had cooked them alive with her fire breath, and she took the kills back over to the nest as I sat on the edge.

_You seem proud of yourself._

_I can kill my own meals without a problem now. How could I not be?_

_True enough. So, I was thinking of making an expansion on my castle. What do you think it should be?_

Darkscale hummed in thought as she tore an arm from the dead body she was currently working on. _Maybe a gym for your mortal friends? They need to work out as much as you do. Where do you work out, anyway?_

_In the cities. The engineers there make stuff for me to try out._

_What's an engineer?_

_They make engines, machines, and other things, and keep them working right._

_Ohh, that sounds cool. Too bad I'm a dragon._

_I was thinking about that. If you weren't a dragon, what would you want to be?_

_I think I would want to be… an enderwoman, kind of like you I guess._

I nodded. I heard scuttling and saw Hyath, Zayek, and Vido coming over to me. I knew it was them because they have their own little formation of a triangle they go into when they travel together.

"Hey, guys! How are you? I bet you smelled Darkscale's food, huh?"

They hissed at me, nuzzling against me as I picked them up.

_Why are they here?_

_They must have smelled your food. Is it okay if they have some?_

_Oh, sure. I can't eat as much as before… probably because I'm not growing as fast._

Darkscale reached out a paw and cut the untouched human in half, pushing one half towards us, and I put down my mite pets.

"Go ahead, she said you can have that big piece."

They went over to Darkscale, nuzzling her before going back to the piece and eating it. Zayek perked up, standing on his eight hind legs, peering over the edge of the nest. I looked over to see Warp was now walking toward us. He teleported the rest of the way when he noticed I saw him, and looked into the nest, turning away quickly.

"Ugh…"

"Are you okay?"

"I know you're used to this sort of thing… but I'm not."

"Oh, sorry. Zayek, look who it is."

Zayek jumped in place excitedly and crawled up Warp's leg, side, then his chest and snuggled into the crook of his neck when the mite finally reached his shoulder.

"Hey, Zayek… how have you been?"

Zayek simply hissed happily in reply, crawling down Warp's arm and leaning toward the skeletal remains of the second human.

"Sorry, buddy… I don't do well with that sort of thing."

Zayek hopped down and tugged at Warp's pant leg with his pincers. Warp sighed and turned around, looking ill as he sat down on a part of the stone nest that didn't have any blood. Of course, this made the mite ecstatic, who hopped and turned to its friends.

"Look, you made him happy."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Oh, uh… I made you something."

"Really? Why for me?"

"Well, it's kind of my own invention. I tested the scales of that big beast I defeated, and I found out they are fireproof, kind of like Darkscale's scales. So… I made them into an armor of sorts."

"You want me to test it," he said knowingly, a smug look now on his face. "Sure, I can."

I smiled, a little embarrassed, and materialized the leather armor with the scales. They were sewn into the armor itself, enough where they wouldn't fall off. Warp looked at the strange armor as I gave it to him.

"It's not much, but… I'm just hoping it'll work."

"I'm sure it will."

I got Darkscale to help us out, Warp putting the boots and leggings on. Darkscale breathed fire on them, and Warp looked terrified, but he was unharmed.

"Wow, it… it works. It gets a tiny bit warm, but its not uncomfortable when it does."

"Here, the tunic and hat, then."

I materialized the rest, and he pulled them on. "It all fits perfectly, too! This is great. Thank you, Enderbrina."

"I have another set for Lia and Simon each, there were tons of scales."

"I guess so. How many did you use?"

"Per set, about… four hundred? Maybe four hundred and fifty? There's about half left, the thing was almost as tall as my castle."

"Wow, that's insane! I bet that would've been so cool to see!"

"Well, you could have gotten seriously hurt, since you can't fly… but maybe one day, you'll see some action."

"Yeah, maybe…"

All was calm. I watched as Zayek went up to Warp, who stroked the mite's head. Warp and I talked for a while, but he eventually got tired and teleported to his room, leaving me alone with two mites and Darkscale. I continued to talk with Darkscale until she got tired. I teleported Hyath and Vido back to my castle, and went to the Overworld again, where the sun was setting. There was a large mountain overlooking the city, and I went and stood in the snow on top of the mountain. Here was as good a place as any to try… I rested my right palm on the hilt of my Shadowblade, took a deep breath, and reached out.

_Dad?_

I waited. Silence was all I heard until… I felt shock, surprise, and joy radiate from my Shadowblade.

_Jill!_

_Dad! Three Worlds, it worked!_

_You… how are you doing this?_

I sighed. _I suppose I should show you the new me, huh?_

_The new you?_

I pulled my Shadowblade from its sheath, and held it up so the flat of the blade was toward my face, hearing my father gasp in our shared thoughts. I blushed, and managed to keep the sword aloft with telekinesis as I looked away.

_I'm not really a little girl anymore… I'm a goddess now._

_I can see that… L— Herobrine really meant it when he said he had great plans for you._

I nodded. _If you don't mind, I want to talk to Mom now._

_Why can't you talk to both of us at once?_

_Well… my left arm kind of got blown up… and even though I'm using my abilities to regrow it, it's slow and I still only have one hand right now._

_Oh, alright. I'm sure we'll talk again._

_If not, just know you're always right next to me. In soul and mind._

He chuckled and I slid my Shadowblade back into the sheath, then pulled my Silvershade out, holding it at my side.

_Mom… can you hear me?_

I waited just as I had for my father, feeling the same reaction from my mother, and having nearly the same conversation, having to show her the new me, and explaining everything that had happened, as she just had to know every little detail. When all was said and done, I put away my Silvershade and looked out over the city, seeing Null's shadowy form jump from rooftop to rooftop, scouring the city. He seemed to have more vigor than usual. A song rang out from the mountain behind me, surprising me at hearing a male voice sing the exact lullaby I had sang for Steve.

_Sleep little one, the moon has risen, to shed its light on all who listen._

_As the moonbeams keep you safe, so does our goddess in all her grace._

_Sleep little one, have no fear, our goddess will always be here._

_She hears your prayers both day and night, our goddess with eyes of light._

_So sleep little one, the moon is bright, to keep you safe throughout the night._

_I turned to you in my time of need, though our kinds do not always agree._

_One night just a few days before, we set our differences aside to explore._

_And we found friendship, fun, and loot galore._

_How happy am I to have met you, Enderbrina, a goddess true._

_Listen, now, just one more thing, humans think you more precious than a diamond ring._

I looked over my shoulder to see Steve standing there, smiling at me.

"Fancy seeing you here," I said, turning back to the scenery of the lit-up city at night. "Why are you all the way up here? Aren't you cold?"

"I saw you from down below and I couldn't help coming up here. I had to thank you again while I had the chance."

I chuckled. "Well, come here then. Let me keep you warm."

I shapeshifted into a small fire dragon, and sat down, the natural heat in my body melting away the snow despite the frigid temperatures. Steve sat down next to me and I put my wing over him, watching Null protect the city.

"It's surreal… your kind was once my greatest fear and enemy, now here I am resting against their goddess' side."

_I would not hurt you. If I accidentally did, I would be able to heal you… physically._

"Still, though."

_I understand._

We sat on the mountain throughout the night, until the sun began rising. I nudged Steve to get up, realizing he had fallen asleep. Carefully, I picked him up in my jaws and flew down to his house. Red came up to me, and looked at Steve.

"Care to tell why my brother is in your mouth?"

_He fell asleep. We were up on the mountaintop._

"Oh. Well, as long as he isn't dead… and he isn't, I can feel his presence."

I opened my mouth wide, and Red lifted Steve with telekinesis. I felt my body grow heavy, and was forced back into my natural state.

"Woah… okay, ten hours…"

"You decide to change back now?"

"I can only shapeshift for about ten hours, which is probably about how long we were up there. It just so happened ten hours was past."

"Oh, alright then." Red put Steve in his house, and came back out to talk to me. "So, I have some ideas as to what kind of other unique abilities you might have."

"Really?"

"Yes. Actually, I know of one. Nature told me you have the ability of soul manipulation also, but… the unique one is the same as your brother's, using others' own unique abilities through contact."

"Cool! I'll have to try it sometime."

"None of our unique abilities are quite as useful as yours."

I frowned, my tail and wings drooping. "There's that word again… useful. Or helpful… that's all I'm seen as with this unique ability of healing. Except to your brother, I guess."

Red glared at me. "That isn't true, Enderbrina. You… when you killed that beast, you proved your strength. All of us are grateful to you. We would have lost the city here and likely much more if you hadn't killed it."

"You're lucky you're a half-breed. Otherwise you'd be dead right now."

I felt his hands on my temples. He took a deep breath, his hollow eyes avoiding eye contact. My frustration faded for the most part. "I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean it. You're more than just useful, you're part of the immortal family. We all need you, we really do."

I sighed, bowing my head. "Just for healing, it feels, sometimes."

"More than that. Your fighting prowess is… amazing. In fact…"

He titled my head up, and I looked at him curiously. He smiled as he took out his diamond sword, and I realized what he was suggesting. He was inviting me to spar with him. Surprised, I stopped for a moment, thinking.

"Um… Red, I only have one arm."

"I promise I won't hurt what's there of your left arm. The rest of you, however… I can't promise anything."

I bit my lip, then pulled out my Shadowblade, looking at the sword hopefully. "Okay, let's spar then."

I got ready, Red doing the same. He looked so sure of himself, but I was honestly afraid. I steeled myself, this was a just-for-fun fight. I grew my wings and tail, and Red attacked. I flew backward, dodging his swings, attacking as he stopped making me back up. I managed to make a gash on his shoulder, going down across half his chest. Unfortunately, he managed to move around behind me and slice my thigh open. I yelped, and began floating. I looked for him, doing a full spin, even sending out a scan for his presence. He wasn't anywhere!

"GOTCHA!"

I looked up just in time to see his sword headed directly for my face, without time to move away. I woke up in the dark, surprised. I looked at my skewered head, seeing the sword was angled just so to pierce my heart as well. I was so confused, and saw Red rip out the sword, leaving my back wide open, my bones broken and splintered. I frowned, then suddenly felt myself in his hand.

_Jerk._

_You did well for the short time we were fighting._

_You cheated._

_All's fair in love and war._

I groaned. _Can you at least let me go back in my castle?_

_It would be best if we stayed here and waited. Until then…_

I suddenly found myself looking through Red's eyes, unable to look away from my body. I was surprised, he had absorbed me, er… my soul.

_So… my brother hasn't taught me something specific, and he was going to have me do whatever it was with Entity 303. Do you know what that might have been?_

_I do know. It was called merging. It's… one of the last resorts we use, we as in all immortals. It's not something we use often…_

_My brother thought we would need a last resort for the beast?_

_Apparently so. But I know for a fact your second form was strong enough. The beast would be still rampaging if it hadn't been enough._

_That's for sure…_

_How did it feel when you became your second form?_

_Well… I was mostly angry, but… it felt really… strange. I couldn't control my emotions as well as I can now._

I felt a tug, and Red pulled my soul from himself. Immediately, I was back in my body, fully healed.

"Good thing you're back."

I stood up, nodding. "So you hid your presence?"

"I did. Now that you're back, would you like to learn how to merge?"

"Really?"

"Of course. I know how."

"Okay, teach me."

I watched as he came up to me, and held out his hand. "We should go to my castle for this. The humans don't understand it."

"Oh, alright."

I teleported us to his castle, having seen it from where we were. We walked in and down a hall. All the halls were brightly lit.

"Wow… why don't you keep some of your castle dark?"

"I may be a half-breed of Wither boss, but that doesn't mean I want dark hallways."

I nodded even though he didn't see it, and finally, we were at a door.

"This is the largest room in the castle. It's used for training purposes."

"Perfect for what we need."

We walked in and he flipped on the lights.

"Okay. Now, first off, merging is incredibly simple to do, but the two merging must take care to be calm as possible so that they do not become drunk with power after the merge. Essentially, the two bodies of those merging become one, as well as the souls, though is is impermanent. Once the merge is complete, it can only be held for about fifteen minutes. Usually, that's enough to defeat whatever might be threatening and attacking, but it's only failed once before. It wasn't long before you became a goddess, actually."

"So how do we do this?"

"Straight to the point… alright. Now you must keep calm while we do this."

I nodded, forcing my emotions to go away for the time being. Red held out his right arm. "This can also be done with the left, but since you only have your right… we'll do it this way. Grasp my upper arm."

I did so, watching as a soft glow started.

"Be calm… and allow yourself to merge. On three, say, 'I will become one with,' and then say my name."

"Okay."

"One, two, three."

"I will become one with Red."

"I will become one with Enderbrina."

I was pulled toward Red, he to me, and a ball of light surrounded us.

* * *

**Merge's Pov**

We stood at the center of the room, stunned. We are new… our existence is short, though. We scan the room for danger, there is none. We must be the result of merge training. A rift opens within us, and everything goes dark.

* * *

**Enderbrina's Pov**

I woke up again, standing it seemed, and saw Red was also a bit dizzy.

"Okay… wow… your emotions are stronger than I realized."

"Is that good?"

"It's fine! Actually, it's probably better if you ever need to turn during a battle. Turn to your second form, that is."

"That was really cool! We were so powerful!"

"I can be helpful, too."

I noticed his use of that word. I smiled. "Yeah… you can. I think I should head home now, I want to see my other friends before I forget to give them their gifts."

"Gifts?"

"Well… the scales of that beast are fireproof, so I sewed them onto some leather armor, in like, a chain-link fashion? My friend Warp got the first set. They fit him perfectly, thankfully."

"Interesting. Could I take some scales for myself?"

I looked him over. "Judging from what I can see, you'd need about… five hundred scales for the leather armor."

"Ah. I see…"

"Wait here. You can use materialization, right?"

"Of course."

"Good."

I teleported to my castle, pulled out about ten scales, and brought them back to Red. "Here, take these. I found it was easier to take scales as I needed them. Now, you can materialize them as you need them."

"Are you sure you don't need them?"

"They are only for gods and their closest friends, no further. So, for you, and your closest friends, not your friends' friends, you know?"

"Of course. They won't go further than that."

I smiled. "Good, and… for me, make sure Steve gets a set of it. The scales are really good protection and leather makes it easy to move in."

"I'm sure it does. Thank you."

"Bye, Red!"

I teleported back to my castle, and felt for Simon's presence. He was in his room. I teleported to his door, but I decided against just letting myself in. It was his room, after all. I knocked, listening. I heard some shuffling and soon he opened the door.

"Oh, uh… hey…"

"I have some special armor for you."

"Really?"

"It's big enough to fit over your clothes, the inside is smooth enough so there won't be much friction," I said, and materialized the leather armor, holding it in my arms. "It's made of leather underneath, and the scales from the beast I defeated are what makes it special. They are fireproof."

"Oh, this will be good for when I'm testing explosives."

I nodded. "I have one more set for Lia. I'll see you later!"

I handed the armor to him, and he took it carefully, then I teleported to Lia's presence, finding she was going home. She jumped at me popping into existence next to her.

"Sorry."

I gave her the same explanation I had for Simon, and left her with the armor the same way I had for him. Surprisingly, when I got back to my castle, Simon was already on the barren island. I went into the kitchen and sat in the open window, watching. I couldn't see what he was doing, so it might have been another project of his. I noticed he had the chest plate on, though, covering his usual green shirt.

I wondered how my brother was doing.

* * *

**Herobrine's Pov**

Null laid beside me, fast asleep. I was honestly tired too, but I didn't want to sleep. He was too cute with the bright red still lingering on his cheeks. My eyes felt heavy, and I gave up resisting. Memories flashed before my eyes in my sleep, and I was sure I, myself blushed at them. They were comforting, though. They started when I had gone to Null in Death Den to discuss the problem I had been having, then him moving in to my castle, then the first night he had been here. Then our first kiss… how incredible that moment had been. Then earlier this morning, it felt like our first _real_ kiss…

The memories of today flashed before my eyes in my sleep. I stopped thinking about that, and ended up waking.

"Herobrine… are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Null. Just a dream."

"Was it about us?"

"Of course it was. If it had been nightmare, I would have said 'nightmare' instead of 'dream.' Ever since we've been together, though, my nightmares have all but gone away."

"That's good."

Null snuggled closer, and pecked me on the lips before going back to sleep. I made sure to keep him as close as he was, and readjusted my arm over him.

"Love you, Herobrine."

"I love you too, Null."

* * *

**?'s Pov**

"Is it ready?"

"Yes sir. We can administer it tomorrow at sunrise if you would like."

"Hmm…no, don't yet. Wait. I have to approach him first… before we turn all of them. They don't deserve the life they have."

"I have a sample of it here, sir."

I took the phial from my second-in-command. The glowing red liquid swirled about in its containment.

"And this I can use myself?"

"Of course, sir. It is for you to use as you please."

"Good… maybe I can use it on him… wouldn't that just be the perfect revenge?"

"It would be, sir."

I grinned. I ran my finger along the tube inside my pocket, eager to end the reign of that demon. How dare they think they rule over us? We outnumber them, more than one-million-to-one. And they even just lost that baldy. It was time I give everyone the freedom they deserved, the freedom they wanted.

"Luke."

"Yes, sir?"

"Invite him to dinner for tomorrow night… he can bring a plus-one if he likes. Hopefully, that wretch he just created will come along… and I can have her all to myself. She seems so… _innocent."_

I laughed softly, Luke seeming fearful, but he bowed and went on his way. I wondered if the demon would comply. Of course he would, there's no way he wouldn't. My fake offer was too good to resist. It was simple bait, and once he was face-to-face with me, he would realize his mistake. I would have my revenge on him, and my revenge on anyone he considered close family. Yes, this revenge would be the sweetest… just as hers had been.

This revenge would be for my daughter.

* * *

***Oh no! Who is this? Maybe you've already guessed their target, and maybe you haven't… if you haven't, it will be revealed in the next chapter! But one thing is for sure… they aren't happy. Anyway, Follow, Fave, and Review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!***


	12. Chapter 12

***Here we are, chapter twelve. Stuff is bound to happen… let's see how ? handles it, shall we? Yes, that's right, I'm not telling you their name quite yet. Mainly because I don't have a name for them yet… ;-; …Enjoy the chapter!***

* * *

**Null's Pov**

I woke up during the day, finding Herobrine wasn't in bed with me, but his presence was in the throne room, with someone else. I wondered who was bothering him at this time, and made myself presentable before picking up my scythe and going out to see him in the throne room, along with a human who was handing him a piece of paper.

"My Master hopes to see you tonight, he has much to discuss with you and whoever you decide to take with you to dinner."

"Herobrine, who is this," I asked, suspicious of this new human.

"This is Luke, someone who… just came from the Overworld. Why are you here again?"

"My Master is very intrigued with you and would like to make a business offer. He will pay you up to ten thousand diamonds and emeralds, each, if you accept his offer, which he will make tonight. You may bring a guest."

"I think I will," he replied. "Now get out. Tell him I'll be there."

Luke left in a hurry, pulling out a phone and dialing a number. Soon enough, he was back in the Overworld. I looked to Herobrine; he gave me a quick kiss and looked at the piece of paper with me.

"So are you going, then?"

"Only if you'll go with me."

"Maybe… depends on what's for dessert," I replied playfully, pecking him on the lips in return.

He grinned. "I'll have you for dessert if you don't mind. However, this whole thing is screaming trap at me, so I may just bail at the last moment and have you for dinner as well."

I knew I was blushing but I didn't care. "Sounds like a great night. We really should go, though. I could go for a home-cooked meal that neither of us has to make."

"Alright, then. Let's get out best outfits on and go."

I didn't realize the time, it was close to dinner. Herobrine and I made our way to our bedroom and got dressed. When I turned around, he was staring at me. I looked at my red suit, wondering what was wrong.

"Damn, you're cute in that. I might have to keep this guy, whoever he is, away from you tonight."

I blushed. "Well since you're so handsome, I have to be the cute one."

He grinned. "I've been waiting to hear you say something back. Alright, take your scythe but keep it hidden, we're heading there now."

"We'll be late, though… we took so long to get dressed."

"Not with my teleportation."

He slung his arm over my shoulders and instantly, we were there. Wherever _there_ was, anyway. Keeping his arm around me, we walked up to the door and he knocked. It was opened by an older-looking enderman, who seemed slightly disappointed as his gaze raked over me and then Herobrine, but he welcomed us in with a smile anyway. In we went, and he led us to the kitchen, which had a table laden with delicious-smelling food and a bottle of dark red wine and champagne. Luke, dressed a fine dark green vest, came out looking like a butler, and poured wine for each of us.

"Welcome, Herobrine."

He glared at the man for a moment, took a sip of his wine, and set down the glass. "Who are you," he demanded, "I like to know who I'm doing business with before I meet them for dinner. Especially someone who has to send their underling to deliver the invite."

"I was so sure you'd recognize me. Alas… well, I will tell you I am a well-renowned potion developer in The End, though I can do my brewing better here in the Overworld. I have concocted a potion that will raise your power, permanently. However, it comes with a cost… a small one, I assure you. Unfortunately, we do not know the cost until the potion is administered."

The enderman knit his fingers together and stared intently at my lover.

"I will consider this potion of yours… while we have some dinner."

"Of course! Please, eat all you like. If we run out, Luke can make some more."

Soon we were eating, and I was sure Luke was staring at me as I ate. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze, and told Herobrine through thought.

_He won't lay a finger on you if he knows what's good for him._

_Okay… have you decided on whether to take the potion yet?_

_I have. You need to take my soul before I do so, though. I can't remember where, but I've seen this enderman before. This entire situation is very shady._

I was stunned, but didn't show it and took his soul subtly, then absorbed it. _I have your soul. Should I watch?_

_Yes, do watch._

**Herobrine's Pov**

I stood up from the table after finishing my meal and approached the enderman.

"Alright, I will take the potion."

"Wonderful! Luke, bring him the potion."

Luke bowed, and turned to leave. Once he was gone, I looked back at the enderman, who was positively beaming.

"You know, I do recognize you… was it about six months ago when I saw you?"

"No, it's been years. Well, it's felt like it. I'm not exactly sure."

Luke returned with a bottle of red glowing liquid. He handed it to me, and I popped the cork off.

"Well, here goes nothing."

I drank the potion, feeling like power was flooding me as soon as it touched my tongue. Greedy for more, I downed the entire potion, feeling power… no, just warmth, flooding my system. The enderman now had a grim smile on his face.

"Idiot god."

**Null's Pov**

What did he just say!? Herobrine is not an idiot! But I saw what was happening to him. His immortality faded, and being too old to live without it, he dropped to the floor, dead, a pile of bones. My jaw dropped, tears in my eyes.

"Ha! He fell for it! Now, you're next. Let's see, what's your name?"

I was angry. Scratch that, I was furious, livid! I took out my scythe and immediately switched to my reaper form. The enderman's purple eyes widened.

"I'm the Grim Reaper, you bastard," I rasped. "I believe it is your time."

Poof, he disappeared. I cried out in anguish, and swiped my scythe at Luke, who was human. His eyes told me he accepted his death and I stopped just an inch from his neck. I moved closer to him, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You do not fear if I reap you?"

"I would rather you did… I hate that enderman."

I paused. "Perhaps you would enjoy being my underling instead."

"Anything would be better than working for him. Even if I will die one day…"

I dug my bony fingers into his throat, and he choked, but didn't break eye contact unless to blink. I made him into a wither skeleton that could transform into a mutant skeleton if he so wished, and gave him a diamond helm, and some iron armor. When he saw his new self, he bowed, thanking me for freeing him. I gave him a diamond sword as well, and proceeded to revive my lover.

Pulling his soul from me, I prayed to Nature to give him a new body, just like his demolished one. She heard me and granted it, and I put his soul into his body. His white eyes opened and my reaper form went away instantly. I stared at him, he seemed okay.

"Null… where is that enderman?"

"I don't know, I tried to reap him, and Luke, but now Luke is on our side."

"Where is he, Luke?"

"Likely in his office which is just down the hallway."

"Show me the way there, then return here with Null."

"I cannot do that, he has traps that will administer the potion again."

"They won't affect you."

Luke stammered, but Herobrine approached him threateningly and gripped one of his ribs. "They will not affect you," he growled. "Lead the way."

Luke nodded, and Herobrine let go of the rib. A few traps went off, but Luke opened the door as well, and we found the enderman huddled in the corner, but fast asleep. Herobrine went up to him, and pulled him out of his sleep, holding him to the wall by his neck, only to keep him in place, not choke him.

"Wh— you should be dead!"

"Not with the Grim Reaper as my lover. Master of Death and all that, you know?"

I knew he wasn't angry, so I didn't take much of anything he called me to heart, though Master of Death was new. I supposed I was, but Nature determined whether they were brought back to life. If I thought they deserved life again but she didn't grant them another body or a new body, I would make sure they were reborn into the world, with only unnecessary memories erased.

"So where exactly did we meet, then?"

"We met in The End when you raided my house. Then my poor Melina went off trying to find your precious new goddess and got killed!"

Herobrine paused. "That's what this is all about? Your daughter!? You're dead. I hope your wife knows you love her, because I'm not letting you leave here alive."

I stepped forward, Herobrine backing away, but keeping him held with telekinesis. I was still angry at this man, but I decided, what would be a better death than burning at the stake? To show that those who crossed Herobrine also crossed me. I grinned grimly at this and took on my reaper form again, digging my bony fingers into his jugulars. He screamed, but the green flesh began to spread. My smile only grew, and soon he was a zombie of what used to be an enderman. I brought him with me outside, where the night had about four hours left. I tied him up to a post and wrote his offense on a sign, then went up to him.

"Enjoy your final hours, bastard," I said quietly. "If you can."

"What did you do to me?"

"Oh, you'll know when the sun comes up!"

"Null."

I turned to see Herobrine waiting. I went over to him and he wrapped me in an embrace, which I happily returned and even kissed him, surely getting a jaw-dropped expression from the zombified enderman behind me.

"I never thought two gods could love each other."

He looked up at the zombie. "What was that?"

"I didn't know a god could love another male…"

"Why do you say that?"

"I just thought you made a goddess so one of you could find love in her…"

"Fool… I made a goddess to rule The End and protect it. Your daughter is dead because she stood in the way. She bullied my little sister, I simply let my sister return all the pain she experienced in one fell swoop."

The enderman hung his head in defeat. "I had no idea… I'm sorry… I would undo it all if I could so your sister and my daughter could have been friends."

"Sorry doesn't erase all those years of mental and physical torture your daughter put my sister through."

"You're right… at least I'll get to see my little girl again… Grim Reaper, sir?"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry about… killing your lover. I hope you both do well."

I nodded. "I'm sure we will."

I took his soul, and he looked fearfully at me, but I made his death painless, blessing him so he would feel no pain. I looked back at Herobrine, who looked at me, clear affection in his eyes.

"No matter what happens, you find a way to be merciful. It amazes me every time."

"I'm going to make sure he has a better life this time… he didn't have such a good life, even before you raided his house."

"Hmm… very good then, let's go home."

* * *

**Simon's Pov**

I turned the last screw into place, and looked at the inside of my newly improved goggles.

_Yes, perfect!_

I pulled them on, feeling complete once again, and pressed a button on the side that made a beep, and a holographic interface came up. I smiled so widely it hurt, but I stifled my smile and went out to see Enderbrina petting her endermites as she sat on her throne. She looked up as I entered the room, seeming happy.

"Hey, Simon! You were locked up in your room for two days straight… what were you doing in there?"

"I made a new invention, of course."

"Of course," she echoed, smirking. "What's the new invention this time?"

"Actually, you might think I'm crazy for making this one, but it's in my goggles. It lets me see even the fastest movements as if they were real time."

"So… besides teleporting, you could see me flying around at full speed and you'd be able to track my movements?"

"Just like the other day when you threw one of my cube grenades. I made some low-key versions as well."

"Huh… cool."

"So how are you doing?"

"Eh, bored. But I'm managing it. It's actually helping me get my emotions under control… my vengeful personality, which breaks out when I'm mad, is… not so eager to break out anymore."

She smiled lightly as she stroked one of the endermite's heads, the little creature chittering happily.

"That's good, though, right?"

"Of course it is, it means I can actually show my emotions without… losing myself to one of my split personalities. They are helpful in the right situations, don't get me wrong, but I don't want them to just take over when I feel frustrated."

"That must be really difficult," I said, not knowing what else to say. She had a hybrid soul, she wasn't a half-breed like me. "Well, I guess… I'm gonna go."

"Oh, alright. Good luck and have fun, with whatever you're doing."

"Thanks, I will."

I used the pearl dust in front of her, knowing she didn't mind my using it. She must have found it interesting because she always watched me use it. I whispered my destination to it, and I teleported. I looked up at Red's castle, and took a deep breath.

I just had to test my new and improved goggles.

* * *

**Warp's Pov**

I heard scuttling and looked up to see Zayek crawl into my room through the little flap I had made for it. Its double pupils focused on me, and I greeted it.

"Hey, Zayek. How are you, buddy?"

It chittered and climbed into the blanket-covered beanbag chair next to me. "Sounds like you're well."

It rubbed his against my side, and I looked up to see Enderbrina wasn't coming.

"Why are you out here without Enderbrina?"

It hissed sadly.

"Aw, it's okay. I'm sure she's busy. I'll keep you busy. Look, you wanna watch me play?"

The mite cocked its head at me, and I pointed at the screen. "It's called a video game. I press buttons on this, and it makes my guy move." I went into the practice mode, and showed Zayek. It bounced happily and watched intently. "You little mites sure are smart."

Zayek sat down, still watching, looking back and forth between the screen and my hands. At some point, it got up and sidled into my lap, and I acted like nothing was happening, until one of its tiny legs pressed the taunt button.

"Hey! Sorry Zayek, this sort of thing isn't made for you." It looked up at me, its singular eye showing clear confusion. "You're a bit small, buddy. These things are made for creatures with hands."

I showed it my hand, then poked one of his front legs softly, and it looked at it, lifting it up. It looked back at my hand, and sat down, sad.

"It's okay, Zayek, don't be sad. I know it looks fun, but sometimes these games are really difficult."

I heard Enderbrina call its name from down the hall. She knocked on my door before opening it slightly, and peeked in.

"There you are! Silly Zayek, I was getting you three some food!"

At the mention of food, Zayek perked up. It hissed, hiding its face in the blanket. Enderbrina laughed. "It's okay, I know you like Warp, but come on. Let's go find you something to eat, okay?"

She held out her arms, and Zayek jumped into her arms. When she noticed me playing, she looked back at Zayek, and walked off, probably asking it questions. I continued playing until I couldn't progress, and decided to lay down the games for a while and go for a walk. I pulled my hoodie on, and teleported to the cities, walking around and talking to a few random people here and there. I thought back to how Enderbrina had spoke to the mites, as if she actually understood what they were saying back to her. I wondered, she was good with potions, right? Hadn't she made a potion where she could shapeshift and retain her power?

I teleported back to her castle, and found her in the kitchen, sitting at the table, relaxing. She didn't even open her eyes as I walked in.

"Hey, Warp. How was your walk?"

I chuckled. "It was good. Refreshing. I was wondering, you're good with potions, right?"

She opened her eyes, looking toward the ceiling. "Yeah. Simon's better, but I can make some pretty cool stuff. Why?"

"Well, didn't you make a potion that makes you retain your power if you shapeshift?"

"Yes… why are you asking all this?"

"Make three of those for them," I said, gesturing to the mite pets. "Zayek really likes my video games."

She looked at the mite pets over her shoulder, frowning. "Warp, they're meant to be endermites. If I suddenly gave them the power to shapeshift, that could go really wrong, and I don't mean for the world around them, I mean for their bodies. I know, that makes no sense for when I shapeshift, but… it does cause discomfort, and for a mortal, that could mean pain, excruciating pain."

"So…"

"So I can't make them potions just so they can play with you like they were endermen or something. Besides, they're adorable just the way they are."

I sighed, she was right, and we both knew it. I looked over to see one of them was missing, then felt something crawling up my leg. I looked down to see Zayek racing its way up my leg, and opened my arms for it, chuckling as it nuzzled its head against me.

"They are really cute."

"Told you so," she laughed. "Zayek has really grown attached to you. Maybe I should use some of its scales for the hilt of dagger-you when you… y'know."

"When I die?"

She blushed and looked away, probably ashamed for bringing up my inevitable death. "Y-yeah… I've gotten so used to death it feels like barely anything anymore. Sorry… it's still sad but I… I don't feel the heart-crushing pain anymore. I've grown nearly numb to it."

She had changed so much from the happy, carefree, video-game loving girl I had once known. It almost pained me to see her like this, but I knew she would always end up just fine. She was a goddess now, what was the point of worrying?

"It's alright," I said, making her calm down a bit. She seemed to have better control of her emotions… "It is a little awkward to talk about it, but you don't have to apologize for bringing it up. Yeah, I'd like it if you could use his scales. Maybe a few of Hyath's and Vido's scales as well, but mostly Zayek's scales."

She nodded. "I will!"

I smiled, and stroked Zayek's head, the soft hissing sounding more like a purr.

"So, do you want to play a few rounds?"

"Sure!"

* * *

**Enderbrina's Pov**

I got up from the kitchen table, following Warp to his room. Hyath and Vido hopped up into my arms as I offered to carry them. As we walked into Warp's room, I saw a new setup. The television was hanging in a corner, and beanbag chairs were set up, four to be precise, to look toward the television. His bed was in the corner, which the endermites eagerly hopped up onto, snuggling underneath the warm blankets. I smiled and flopped down in the purple beanbag chair, Warp in the black one next to me. We were in the two in the middle, there was a green one to my right and a magenta one to the left of Warp. He handed me a controller and I relaxed as soon as we started playing.

"I missed this."

"Yeah, but I bet you didn't miss me beating you every time!"

"Actually, I did, honestly."

"Huh."

We played late into the night, Warp getting sleepy. I picked up the mites from his bed, and brought them with me to my throne after saying goodnight to him. Of course, that didn't stop me from finding something to do. I went to the kitchen, took a few different metals and a diamond, and headed off to the Nether World. I knew my mites would be safe sleeping on my throne, so I decided to just explore for a while. I heard a ghast fire at me and looked for the fireball, not worried. I stopped the fireball with telekinesis.

_I'm am your ruler's sister._

The ghast seemed to understand, and turned away in shame, flying off in another direction. I looked at the fireball that I was still holding in place. Studying it, I tried to recreate it with materialization. I got the core to work, but not the rest. Dematerializing the explosive thing, I got an idea, and went around, trying to find nether wart. Eventually, I stumbled upon my brother's castle, and having only been here once before, I invited myself in and saw my brother on his throne, alone, strangely. He seemed sleepy.

"Sister? What brings you here?"

"I was looking for nether wart and… I just happened to find your castle… it's a bit bigger than I remember. Maybe because I was taller last time I was here."

"When were you— oh. Right…"

"So, do you have any spare nether wart?"

"Of course."

I found some floating in front of my face suddenly, and took it, thanking him.

"What are you using it for?"

"Potions, what else?"

"What kind of potions?"

"I'm thinking… one that the contents will burst into flames upon contact with the air."

"What gave you that idea?"

"A ghast shot at me and I tried to replicate its fireball after telling it I was your sister, and it left me alone."

I left after that, going straight to the brewing room in my castle. I found Simon there, and greeted him quietly as I made my way to a free brewing stand.

"Whatcha making?"

"Well, I just returned from the Nether World, where a ghast shot at me. I managed to stop its fireball before it hit me, then tried to replicate it but I didn't succeed." I put some water bottles in the brewing stand, and some nether wart for each bottle. "So when I only managed to replicate the core, it gave me an idea for a potion. What about you?"

"I recently had an idea for a potion as well. I don't really know if it will work but… in totems of undying, there's this dust, kind of like what's in an enderpearl. The dust is gold, and its what gives the totem its power."

"Were you thinking of using the dust in a potion?"

"Yeah, I figured I would try it out and see what happens."

I frowned. "But if you were 'undying,' that means you would be immortal, right?"

"Possibly. You can tell if someone's immortal, right?"

"Yes… I know the difference. Presences feel different when someone is immortal, no matter the strength of a presence."

He grinned, rubbing his gloved hands together as the bubbling in the brewing stand he was at stopped. The golden potion had emerald green swirls throughout it, much like a totem of undying was gold and had green eyes on it. I could feel something strange from Simon as he corked the other two bottles and set them aside.

"Wait, Simon… what's wrong?"

"Well… immortality isn't something I've really ever wanted," he said, sighing as he set the open bottle on the counter. "Yet, here you are, immortal and… one of my best friends."

"Immortality doesn't change who or what you are, Simon. Yes, it grants you eternal life, but Herobrine, the first god, changed me into a goddess, not _just_ an immortal. I'm a goddess, meaning, I can gain and lose power, I can fly, I can gain all these…" I waved my hand vaguely, "abilities, but I'm still the enderwoman who just entered her second century, before I even knew about you, or the Overworld, or anything outside my home in the End cities, and the area I lived in."

"Okay, so what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, if Herobrine isn't the one to change you, and make you immortal, you won't be a 'god' of the Three Worlds. You'll be you, just… ever-living, no longer mortal."

"Right… well, too late now, that was my only totem of undying and I already used the ingredient to make it permanent…"

"I'll keep the other two safe if you like."

"Yeah… just in case I need another, for whatever reason…"

He looked at the uncorked potion on the counter, but his eyes held no emotion, as usual. I dematerialized the other two, and waited. In one swift motion, he had the bottle to his lips and drank it all at once. Once gone, he took a few deep breaths, and I knew his heart was beating quickly in his nervousness, but that meant the potion would race through his bloodstream even faster. I kept a firm watch on his presence, and noticed he was visibly shaking. I reached into his mind gently, trying to calm him.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Calm down… I'm here, Simon. Look at me._

I saw his forest-green eyes lock with mine, and I kept a calm expression to help him stay calm as well. When his shaking stopped, I withdrew from his mind, and he took another deep breath, this time because he hadn't breathed during his trembling. I managed a small smile.

"See? Nothing bad will happen. If it does, I'm here to help."

I went up to him and hugged him tightly. He returned it nearly immediately, and it felt as if he was holding on for dear life… which, this situation was about living, for longer than what was natural. His presence _was_ changing, but it was slow. Almost like my left arm, which was healed up to the wrist now. I had an arm, just not a hand. More importantly… I let Simon move away from the hug first. I felt him let go after about ten seconds, and moved away, but as I turned to go back to the brewing stand I was using, I stopped, stunned by how his presence felt. Spinning around to face him again, he seemed emotionless, but I could tell he was just hiding his feelings.

"Simon…"

"Yeah?"

"I think your potion worked… to an extent…"

"It did!?"

"Well… you're not immortal… but you aren't completely mortal either…"

I tried contacting my brother through thought. _Brother, um… I need you here for a few minutes, please._

_I can't right now, sister…_

He cut the connection, surprising me, so I tried Entity 303 instead. Shortly after, he appeared near us, and his gaze was immediately drawn to Simon.

"How did he…"

"A potion with the permanent effect ingredient added in."

"And?"

"A totem of undying."

"Oh… hmm. Well, the way I see it, he is now like Notch used to be, minus the 'god' status badge… except he has control over how long he lives. Let's see…"

Entity 303 peered closer at Simon, who had a light blush on his cheeks, probably embarrassed at being observed so closely.

"Interesting… Simon, how old are you?"

"Uh… eighteen."

"Hmm… seems like you'll live to be about… ninety…"

"I'm sorry, how do you know that?"

"It's my unique ability. I can look at a mortal, and know how old they will live to. Of course I don't know the exact time or day or month you'll die in, but I know what age you'll be when you die."

"Oh…"

"How many of those did you make?"

"Three… there's two left," I replied for Simon, showing Entity 303 the other two bottles. "And I'm sure we can make more if need be."

"A totem of undying is difficult to come across. Luckily for you, I have quite a few." He materialized a shulker box onto the floor. "I collect them, actually. Only Illagers can make them, so I can't materialize them, but since I rule Death Den now, I technically can have them made for me. They fetch a pretty penny from adventurers, meaning I can pay the Illagers to make more for me, and still make a profit. Now, Simon, since you're a friend of Enderbrina, you're welcome to take some."

"How many?"

"Up to ten."

I was purely surprised, as was Simon. "You make _that_ much of a profit!?"

He grinned his yellow smile. "These things are hard to find, it's much easier to buy one rather than go through an entire woodland mansion to find only a singular one, or none at all."

Simon picked up eight of the totems, and nodded his thanks.

"Before you go and make more, Simon… drink another potion. I want to see how many years it adds to your lifetime."

I saw Simon flinch. I held out one of the potions to him, and he nodded, quickly drinking it. It took effect much faster, and Entity 303 stared at him, watching.

"Um, Entity? Maybe don't stare at him so intensely?"

"I'm just interested… sorry about that."

His stare softened, and he glanced over at me.

"It seems your friend saved himself from dying an early death. Those potions add fifty years to a mortal's lifespan."

"Fifty!? So I'm going to live another one hundred years!?"

"No, you were going to live to be forty, now— if you don't drink any more of those potions ever — you'll live to be one-hundred-forty."

"What about—"

"If you die before you live to be one-hundred-forty, you will come back to life just like a god or goddess would. I'll be taking my leave now, goodbye."

As quickly as he had arrived, Entity 303 left. I looked at Simon, who was staring at the brewing stand. I had a good idea of what he was going to do, but I wanted to help. I plucked one of the totems from the pile, looking at the little gold trinket.

"What are you doing?"

"These things are made of metals and emeralds. I could literally eat one of these," I said, waving it playfully, a smirk on my face. "Entity doesn't realize that _I_ can materialize multiple of them."

I continued my inspection of the totem, then placed it back, and with a quick thought, the pile of totems doubled in size.

"I think that'll do for now, don't you?"

"Gimme the last bottle."

I grinned, dematerializing all but two.

"Hey!"

"I'm just going to drop them off in your room. We don't want them getting stolen, now do we?"

I managed to get a laugh out of him, and teleported to his room after seeing him continue on his work. I placed the fourteen totems in a box in his room, spinning the lid shut once I was done. I felt happy that he would be able to live as long as he liked, and I would have to ask Entity 303 to visit once in a while, so he could tell me how long Simon had left to live. If he ever wanted to… well, stop living, I would respect that choice. It's not every day a mortal finds out they can live forever, though. Hopefully, that thought would keep him entertained for a good few centuries. After all, he was my best friend. Apparently, my only living one.

For at that moment, Warp's presence snuffed out.

* * *

***Oh no... Warp! NOOO! What happened to poor Warp!? Guess you'll have to wait, hanging off this cliff, until the next chapter! In the meantime, Follow, Favorite, Review, and I'll do my best to get the next chapter up quickly! See you then!***


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13! I know, I left off on a cliffhanger. I'm so sorry! I've been so busy... anyway, here it is! Freshly proofread. Hope you enjoy!***

* * *

**Enderbrina's Pov**

For a moment, I froze. Warp's presence… was gone. I teleported to where I had felt it last, which was in his room. But he wasn't there. Zayek cowered in the corner, but when his double pupil eye landed on me, he scurried over quickly, jumping into my arms. I shushed the little mite, feeling his companions crawl up my leg. Hyath huddled down in my hood, and Vido stayed on my left shoulder, huddling into the crook of my neck. Zayek hissed at me, prodding the front of my shirt with one of his forelegs.

_Don't be scared… whoever did this will pay dearly, and you will be there to see it._

Zayek looked up at me with interest, and the other mites perked up as well.

_Yes, I am the one speaking to you three. I know you've heard my name before, but to confirm for you, I am Enderbrina. Now, if you think, I will hear you, but it may take me some time to figure out who is thinking what. So for now, Zayek, just you, please._

His eye gazed at me in wonder but he nuzzled me. _Warp was taken by another enderman… but we don't know where he went._

_I will teleport us all to the cities, and you must point out the enderman to me, alright?_

I heard agreeing hisses from all of them. I nodded, glancing at the purple blood on Warp's bed once more before teleporting to the city, the mites hanging on. As soon as we were there, a few people ran up to me and told me where the enderman had taken Warp, and teleported me to the area he was in. I ended up in front of a dark alleyway with a single, dim light at the end above a door.

_How cliché, a scene from every shoot-em-up movie out there. Alright you three, in my arms, and we will hopefully save Warp's body._

I approached the door, and knocked. A gruff voice answered, "What's the password," as a small door slid open, a gasp coming from the other side. I stared levelly up at the man in the tiny window.

"I do not believe your goddess needs to answer that sort of question. Let me in or I will let myself in."

"Y-yes, of course."

I heard about thirty locks click and slide to their unlocked position and walked in, immediately feeling a few of my abilities flee my grasp, but they were still there, just disabled.

_Hmm… Zayek_.

_This… this is him._

"I heard recently you had taken a dead enderperson. Where is it?"

"Oh! You're interested in him?"

"Why of course. I was thinking I might get a new weapon soon."

"Ah! Well, right this way."

I followed the enderman, thinking up the most wonderfully terrible ways to kill him. I stopped thinking about that, I shouldn't be thinking like that. I'll just kill him and get it over with, perhaps even drop off his body to Kentu to give this man a second life. I was going to try to be merciful, even if this man didn't deserve my mercy.

"Here he is! A wonderful specimen, isn't he?"

I walked over to Warp's body, showing no emotion.

"So we cannot teleport in this place?"

"No, we can't, why?"

I went over to the door, my back to it, and locked it from the inside, so nobody could get in. I let my fury spill over, my vengeful personality taking control.

"You killed my friend, you bastard," I said, running toward him after putting a protective layer of telekinesis over every lock so he wouldn't escape. "You cannot escape me so accept your fate!"

I chased him around the room, letting him think I would tire eventually and give up, but it was him who tired out first. He sat against the door, his ragged breaths and my soft footsteps the only sounds in the room.

"Your fate is sealed," I growled, and plunged the sword into his heart.

As soon as he was dead, I felt Warp's soul enter me willingly, and I pushed my vengeful personality back into the depths of my mind. I took a deep breath, and went over to his body, looking at it sadly. His blood had already congealed, and his eyes had lost their color and had turned a solid gray. I closed his eyes, unable to look at them. I looked around the room for the three mites, and saw them huddled in a corner. I sent a thought to the three of them for them to come back to me, and they did, looking at Warp's body sadly. I unlocked the door, and walked out, back to the alleyway where I could teleport. I teleported directly back to my castle, near Kentu's shop. I walked in, the limp body in my arms. Kentu looked up at me from a sword he was making, and he didn't need to ask when he saw the sadness I held.

"Of course, right away, my lady."

I leaned against the small part of the wall that had nothing on it, holding Warp's soul in my hand so he could see. Kentu took a meat cleaver, and chopped up Warp's body into pieces so they would fit into the forge. It took about an hour for everything to melt down, but he took the liquid Endermetal out of the forge, and asked me what I wanted Warp to be made into.

"A dagger, with Zayek's scales for the grip, and a few each of Hyath's and Vido's scales as well."

"Do you have enough scales for that?"

I nodded, materializing the needed scales onto the table. Kentu poured the molten metal into the proper mold, Warp's soul shaking violently in my hand. I absorbed it once more, and asked him what was wrong.

_I'm scared! I don't know what it's going to feel like when you hold me as a dagger!_

_I would laugh if this situation wasn't so sad… but I'm sure it's going to be just fine. Try to calm down, alright?_

I felt the trembling nearly cease, and sighed, watching Kentu form the dagger properly. I materialized Eremumil, Warp's Endermetal weapon, and held it, speaking through thought to the ancient being inside.

_Ah, young one… I see your memories. Give me to one of your other comrades in the castle, or return me to the shelf._

I set Eremumil on the counter with many other weapons, and laid my hand on the flat of the blade.

_For the small amount of time you were there to help protect my friend, I thank you. Rest in peace until another needs you._

The blade hummed softly, and I turned to Kentu, who held out the finished dagger to me. The grip, as promised, had mite scales above and below it. I took it from him, thanking him, and felt Warp's soul travel down my right arm and into the dagger. The blade of it began to change, becoming almost like a short sword. It was a triangular shape, rising up and outward at a curve to form the base of the triangle, then meeting at a deadly point about a third of a meter from the base, just over a foot.

"Warp."

The blade gleamed; I knew I had to call it by that name.

"Thank you, Kentu…"

"Of course. It is my job."

I teleported to my throne, holding Warp and marveling at the shape he had formed into. Warp gleamed again, likely wanting to talk to me.

_Yes?_

_I… I enjoy being held by you._

I managed a small smile. _I enjoy holding you, Warp… but that is only because of my fighter's spirit._

_Will you find a secluded town or find something to kill? And, use me?_

I frowned. _We should wait a little bit._

_Why?_

_You were just forged into what you are now. It hasn't even been a day, Warp. Give it some thought, alright?_

_Okay… I will. _

"Hey, what's wrong, Enderbrina?"

I looked up, seeing Simon walking in. "Oh… uhm… Warp died…" I held up the dagger. "Sort of, he's right here, but… it isn't the same."

"You know, I never really thought about how amazing that is. Must be great to be able to talk to them."

"Well, considering the fact they are… dead, yet alive, it can be strange. I would like to note, though, that Warp had his own Endermetal weapon, called Eremumil. He didn't use it much, but we found out before he died that it was an ancient enderbeing that had been forged. It came from the time where we used to speak in our ancient language."

"So, in ancient enderman, what would your swords be called?"

"The Shadowblade would be called Brelàme, which directly translates to blade of shadows. The Silvershade would be called Entand, which simply translates to the two separate words."

"What does Eremumil mean?"

"Blade of the Sun. We knew of the sun even back then, I suppose. Those were much simpler times… now we are trying to blend in with the humans and it isn't easy. Especially so with our metallic black skin, and the natural color of our eyes."

"I can only imagine."

"You're a half breed of creeper, but with your understanding of so many useful things… you blend right in, seeming almost like a normal human. I'm jealous, honestly. Humans don't accept monsters… they don't understand us."

"While that's true, I wholly accept you for who you are, not just halfway."

I smirked. "Because you know what its like to be a monster, or called one even. For enderpeople, that's all we know. So of course we're hesitant when trying to mingle, but we can't change what we are… we just do our best to welcome change with open arms."

"I think everyone is like that. Well, almost everyone."

"Almost," I echoed. Then an idea came to mind. "Simon, would you like to wield Eremumil?"

"Er… well, I could use a weapon but… I wouldn't want to use Warp's sword."

"I'm sure Eremumil has been used by countless other endermen — besides Warp — through the centuries… but alright. If you ever need a sword, I'll bring you to Kentu."

"I _could_ use one."

"Well, let's go then."

I teleported to Simon's side and walked with him to Kentu's shop. Kentu was surprised to see me back so soon, but then he saw Simon beside me.

"Oh, its you! Enderbrina told me about you but… I don't believe I remember your name."

"It's Simon," my friend replied, holding out his hand but avoiding eye contact.

Kentu chuckled. "No need to worry about that here, Simon. The castle has this… aura, strangely enough, that makes us immune to that strange eye-contact rage from humans."

"I'm half creeper."

"A half breed…"

I retreated to a quiet corner of Kentu's shop and watched them converse, eventually growing bored. Their voices drifted away, and I became lost in my own thoughts. What happened if there was peace in the Three Worlds for a long time? Probably just the mortals not worrying about much. There was peace right now… I wondered if Simon liked grilled sandwiches, like the place my brother had taken me to when I had my first look at the Overworld. I glanced down at my hand, realizing I was still holding Warp. I made a sheath on my weapons belt to hold it, and put it away. I felt bad, but I knew Warp wouldn't mind.

"Enderbrina?"

"Oh, sorry… I was thinking. All set?"

"Yeah."

I thanked Kentu and walked back through the hall alongside Simon. "So, uh… Simon, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go get some lunch with me."

"Sounds good. What were you thinking we should have?"

"Well, the first time I went to the Overworld, my brother brought me to this grilled sandwich place. There's a lot of options, so I was thinking maybe we'd go."

"How many times have you been there," he asked wryly.

"Just the once, really… I went to one here in The End with Warp before he died… Lia was there too. An enderman with a gun threatened to shoot the cashier and I saved them."

"Why don't we go to that one? Everyone will see me following you and think of me as a friend of yours."

"Okay, sure."

I found his hand on my shoulder and grew my wings and tail before teleporting us there. Everyone greeted me warmly and when they asked who Simon was, I gave an explanation, and they all greeted him, convincing him to make eye contact, since he was half creeper.

"Is that why I can make eye contact with everyone?"

"Yes, one of the reasons. Another is the fact that you're a likable person."

We walked to the sandwich restaurant, and I ordered for him as he went over and got our beverages. The enderman running the register recognized me and smiled. I smiled back as I paid for the sandwiches and went to an open table, setting down the sandwiches and waited for Simon.

"This is a nice place… I never thought enderpeople were so hospitable, probably because of where you live, though."

"Well, I remember my parents telling me about when a human first came here. They… treated us like animals… even though we were civilized." I sighed. "Simon, you know what's going to happen now that you're going to live longer, right?"

"Uh… no, not really."

"Just like me, you'll see how the world changes around you. Technology will advance. It is possible we won't adapt as quickly as others."

"You have an advantage, though. You're a goddess. People, once they've accepted you, will not push you away. They'll likely want to help you adapt. I don't think it would be the same with me." I sighed. Before I could say anything in reply, Simon continued. "I'm not one to show my feelings or even speak them… but I think of you as my best friend."

I smiled. "So you wouldn't say that lightly, then… that's a huge step forward for you, but I'm honored you consider me that way."

His sudden smile was wide, but quickly gone. I returned it and we continued to talk, no armed endermen interrupting this time. In fact, Lia was the one to interrupt us. She came over and sat next to Simon, and we talked with her for a while.

* * *

**Herobrine's Pov**

I stared at the entrance of my castle from my throne. Null had left for his nightly patrol. That was the one thing that bothered me about him being the Grim Reaper; his patrol on the city every damn night. I wished for once he could stay with me for just one night and not have to patrol. Would Nature allow it, though, just because I had this strong desire?

"You already had me once, Herobrine."

I saw Null walk in the doorway and teleported to him. "Once more will never be enough for me."

"I know… maybe I can send one of my underlings to do it. I could also create a copy of myself… the copy wouldn't feel anything if its in a different World."

"That sounds good…"

"You're so easy to read, Herobrine."

"That's only because you're the Grim Reaper. You can read everyone, no matter how confusing they may be."

"That's true."

I kissed him, pulling a whimper from him as he leaned into me. When we parted, his eyes were half-lidded as he stared back at me.

"Of course, its morning now… perhaps we could have a 'once more' right now, if you're up to it," I whispered in his ear, feeling him shiver.

"Sounds good to me…"

* * *

**Entity 303's Pov**

"Anansi, it's alright. A potion of healing will do him some good, and he won't even remember your bite, just the venom warming him."

The spider at my side had bitten a miner who we had encountered while we were out and about. She was crying, but being a spider, she had no tears. She looked up at me, and the miner, who was currently drinking a potion of health. I patted her head gently as the miner thanked us for the harmless warming venom.

"See? He's fine."

"B-but I hurt h-him," she hissed loudly, probably the spider equivalent of a wail. "I don't wanna hurt the people I want to help!"

"You have to. They can't drink your venom like a potion. Besides, most of the time you don't bite them hard, right? Just enough to let your venom go into them."

Anansi nodded, calming down. "I still don't like hurting them."

"That's a good thing, Anansi. It means you have a good soul."

She rubbed her head against my leg. "Thank you, Entity…"

Seeing her happy once more, I picked her up in my arms and continued carrying her toward the city, many people coming forward and looking at her with interest. I smiled, seeing them all shivering in the cold.

"Anansi, you're going to have to bite more people, okay?"

She sighed. "Okay…"

With that, I put her down, and set up a small stand to sell her warming venom and a healing potion. Before long, she accepted the fact that she had to bite them, and nuzzled anyone who came by before biting them to show she meant no more harm than was necessary.

**Simon's Pov**

Had I heard her right? I went to ask her but her white eyes now gleamed with excitement. Her idea had been so sudden it surprised me.

"Come on, you're always on the barren island! Let's change things up and spar."

"Do we have to?"

"Simon," she drawled, "it's not like you're gonna die! Besides, even if you do, I'll be right there to heal and revive you."

"You're used to this sort of thing, though. I'm used to throwing my low-key dynamite, and you remember how that went."

She looked down at her left arm, it was almost healed, just her fingers were missing now. "Yeah… I know… but this would be a good sort of practice for you. If you feel like you're going to instinctively throw something like that at me, I can keep it safe until we're done."

She held her hand out, waiting. I didn't like giving it up, but the look on her face showed she was serious about its safety. I took off my demo-belt, and handed it to her. It disappeared after a few moments, and her tail swished once. She was now showing the same expression as me, a poker face.

"Well then… shall we?"

"Sure." She started walking further away from me. "Uh… we aren't hurting each other in this, right?"

She stopped, but then kept walking. "The whole point of sparring is to train yourself against another person, as if they were an enemy."

I followed her lead, moving to the same spot opposite to her. Even though I was nervous, I kept it from showing or clouding my judgement. Before she drew her swords, I pressed the button on the side of my goggles so I could keep up with her fast pace. I saw her grinning at me once the holograms came up.

_Might as well get this over with… I still have prototypes to make._

**Enderbrina's Pov**

He had turned on his goggles. I smirked, his technology would help him see my movements better, but that didn't mean they would help him protect himself. I pulled out my Shadowblade, excited to begin, and though I could barely see his eyes behind the orange holograms inside, he also stood at the ready, his sword drawn. I realized I didn't know his sword's name yet, but it seemed his fighting style with a sword was… underdeveloped? The Endermetal hadn't taken a new shape, only sharpened as was usual for all Endermetal weapons with a blade. I frowned for a moment, but sighed and ran at him, he did the same.

Our swords met in a burst of sparks, surprising me. I let him swing at me, peering at the sword closely. It seemed to have… flames? Black flames lined the blade, confusing me. I kept my movements slow to match his pace, carefully inspecting his sword every time it got close. Then I slipped, nearly costing me the battle. He swung directly for my head, and I dodged it, but he simply turned the motion of his swing to follow me. He was, in no way, an underdeveloped fighter. He knew what he was doing.

Time to turn up the heat.

I knew he couldn't use any of the abilities that I had, so I poured on the speed as much as I could, nearly flying over the ground as I ran toward him again, I could see a mild spark of panic in his eyes. I told myself not to get overly confident, and swung for his shoulder. However, he surprised me when he blocked, allowing only a small cut. I realized why he wasn't backing up as I was soon on the ground from a left hook. He walked up to me and pointed the tip of his sword at my neck faster than I could recover.

"I believe I win," he said.

"Y-yeah… you win."

I was stunned. Slowly, I got up, watching him for any more surprises. Then, I placed my hand over his shoulder and healed the wound I had given him.

"Thanks."

"To be honest I'm surprised the match didn't last longer, with you winning and all."

"I don't have all those fancy abilities you do."

"At least I didn't use them to my advantage. You would have lost, guaranteed, if I had used them. So… I kinda let you win."

He grumbled, but we walked back to the castle, until he took off at a jog toward the barren island. I saw him bend down and pick up something off the ground, and he walked back, meeting me outside my castle doors.

"I think this belongs to someone you know."

I looked at the orb in his hand. It was a dark turquoise. Carefully, I took the pearl and looked at it, saddened.

"It's… Warp's enderpearl? How did it get all the way over there?"

"I don't know. Come on, let's get back to your castle. Lia should know about… about Warp."

I nodded, stashing away Warp's pearl for later. As we were walking into the lobby of the castle, Lia was walking in from the kitchen. We greeted her, and I showed her Warp, as a dagger. Tears filled her eyes, and I hugged her, knowing she and Warp had been just as close as I had been with him. Simon also gave Lia a comforting hug, and while the two of them went to the Overworld, I went and rested on my throne. I drew Warp from its sheath, looking at the shape again. It was meant more for skewering than anything. An idea came to mind. I pulled out Warp's enderpearl and carefully traced a circle on the side for an opening, then poured the dust over the dagger from the tip to the base. The dust immediately fused to the blade, evening out in spots where I had poured more than in other spots, evenly coating the dagger in a turquoise sheen. Now, for my idea. I tossed the weapon across the room. The sound of teleporting and a weight back in my hand made me look down.

_It worked! Warp, you can teleport again!_

_Is that why you tossed me away?_

_I was just testing it out, I promise. I would never just toss you away because I didn't want you. But now you can teleport again, even if its against your will…_

_Not to worry, I'd rather be able to teleport back to your hand._

I smiled. _I'm just glad I don't have to worry about losing you again._

**Entity 303's Pov**

"Entity… do you need my warming venom? You look like you're cold…"

I sighed as I struck the stone again. "Anansi… I'm part enderman, they are used to the cold. I know you now enjoy giving your warming venom, but I don't need it," I said, rubbing the underside of her head. "But thank you, I appreciate your offer."

"You're welcome. So, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a den for you, so if you'd like, you may have hatchlings."

Her red eyes grew in surprise. "You mean I can… I can…"

"Yes, Anansi. You can have a family, don't wait up for me. You're my assistant, and my best friend, nothing more."

She shook, trying to contain her excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I couldn't help laughing. "You are welcome, Anansi. Go get my sword from my throne, would you?"

"Anything for you!"

She left, but there wasn't a sword on my throne. Rather, a gift from me, a special sort of collar to replace her current one. I had enchanted it to protect her, and since Herobrine had been in a very uncommonly good mood lately, I had asked him to get the rarest enchantment, one that was forgotten to time: an enchantment to make the wearer immortal. Of course, it would also attack anything wanting to wear the collar, that was its protection system, and it would never break either. I was the only one that could take it off safely.

"Entity… what is this?"

"I made a new collar for you."

"This one is fine, though."

"The new one has special enchantments. It will make you immortal and also protect you from those wanting to wear the collar."

"What about my family when I have one?"

I sighed, carving out the small hollow in the floor where she could lay her eggs. "Anansi, you… it's not common for a spider like you to exist. Much like how rare it is for a pink sheep to naturally be naturally born or one of your own kind to be born with a permanent potion effect, you are equally rare. I can't handle losing you… you're my best friend, and one of the first I've ever really had that accepts and understands me. Please, wear it."

She was upset, but looked at the collar on the ground in front of her. It looked exactly the same as her old one, though it glowed slightly from the enchantments. She squirmed for a moment, then picked it up in her pincers, and walked to me with it. I couldn't help smiling a little as I pulled off the old, worn one and carefully clipped the new one on. It shrunk to fit her so it wouldn't slip off, and she sat down in her bed next to my throne, her head on the resting pillow as she took a nap.

_I'm sorry, Anansi… I can't lose you… you are too special of a spider to let go._

**Simon's Pov**

I swung Virlàme around, watching flames line the blade every time I struck the imaginary enemy. I was never one for fighting, but I knew if I was ever in a close combat situation, it would be good to know how to use one. I remembered how the blacksmith enderman had helped me name the sword.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Kentu, what would blade of the creeper be, in your ancient language?"

"That would be Virlàme."

"That sounds good… I think I'll name this Virlàme."

"Virlàme is a good name for it, as you are a half-breed of creeper."

"That was my intention."

"It is a… powerful name, seeing as it hasn't changed much. Be careful with it, do not lose it unless it is to the Abyss, and by accident. If someone steals it, get it back by any and all means."

"Of course."

"Being in The End, you should be able to get around quickly, much like us, but without having to use that dust."

"Enderbrina doesn't mind."

"Yes, but for when you run out."

"Oh… right. Okay, so how would I do that?"

Kentu took Virlàme, and looked at the hilt. He sighed, a sad look coming over his features. "I know what to do."

He went over to the anvil, and warmed the blade so it would be malleable. Then, he did something unexpected, and carved a cylinder out of the center of the hilt, just below where the blade ended and just above the grip. He opened a box filled with a greenish light, and pulled out a turquoise orb. Instantly, I realized what he was doing.

"I will make sure it does not break by putting a thin coating of Endermetal over it, but enough so you can still see it."

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

I looked at the protected orb, its precious energy swirling about inside. I wouldn't have to use the dust anymore, but I felt obliged to use it somehow. I would have to find a way to use it. Maybe Enderbrina could use it? She knew much more about enderpeople than I did. But what would she use it for? She could already teleport, and it wasn't useful in potions. So, then what? I would just have to hold onto it for now. Time to test out Virlàme's special ability. I held the sword at the ready and focused where I wanted to go, then swung down vertically, appearing in the lobby of Enderbrina's castle as the blade neared the ground. Surprised, I stumbled back a couple steps.

"Hey, Simon."

"Um… hi."

"You figured it out, I see."

"I've never had an unbreaking enderpearl to use before."

She hummed. "Kentu and I just want you to… feel welcomed here."

"I thought I was."

"Well… everyone in my castle does welcome you. But those in the cities…" She sighed. "If you don't remember, I can use telepathy. There are few in the city who truly like you, and the rest act that way because they do not know of my telepathy and want to stay on my 'good side,' so to speak. I'll have to deal with it eventually, but most of them are just wary of you. Perhaps if they see you with that sword and some mite scales, they'll accept you a little more."

"Why mite scales?"

"They're our currency, since we eat metals and minerals and such."

"Oh… makes sense."

Some appeared in the air in front of me, and I held out my hands as they dropped. They clinked together much like gold and iron would, surprising me.

"I guess I'll head to the cities then…"

She nodded. "Do you want me to teleport you there?"

"No, I think I'll be just fine."

"Its okay to ask for help, Simon," she said, sighing again, "but I understand you're excited to use the new sword."

I nodded, and focused on the one place I remembered the most: her old home. With a simple swing of the sword, I was there. Everything was as I remembered. Only one thing to do now, and that was to find a good place to spend the mite scales. A shop with a window showing mechanical and magic items caught my eye, and I made my way there, sheathing my Virlàme. I kept my emotions suppressed, even though I was nearly bursting with giddiness at the strange items around the shop, each more enticing than the last.

"So, you're the new one." I looked up to see a rather pudgy enderwoman at the counter, avoiding eye contact. "It's alright, darlin', you can make eye contact… I won't bite you. Your name is Simon, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"You're all anyone talks about around this part of the city. Many of the enderwoman around here are crushing on you."

"Me? Huh… what about you?"

"I have everything I need in this shop, I don't need a family. If somebody buys something, the magic in this place usually makes something completely new. Somehow… I know what they do."

"Interesting. What about the mechanical items?"

"Ah, right, you're an inventor… well, some of them are quite complex. However, I believe that particular box would suit your needs well," she said, pointing to a shelf behind me where there was indeed a box. I went up to it and carefully pulled it down, looking at the different cogs and screws within. A full gear set was inside as well, made of diamonds, no less! That would be helpful with testing potentially dangerous experiments.

"How much for it," I asked, looking over to see a surprised expression in the shopkeeper's face. "What?"

"Well, knowing you're a friend of our goddess I would normally give a discount but we can always work out a price for you. What exactly is in that box, hun?"

I began naming off the items inside, even taking out the diamond armor and appraising it with the shopkeeper. She looked absolutely ecstatic that I was buying something. As it turned out, I had more than enough of the mite scales, and took the box home after paying for it and thanking her. I went to my room, excited to see what I could make with all the items.

* * *

***Well, that's the end of chapter 13... and don't expect the next chapter for a while, its crunch time for finals at the time I'm posting this. I'm busy, okay? Anyway, thanks for reading! Follow, Favorite, Review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!***


	14. Chapter 14

*** -crawls out of pile of college papers-**

**"Oh, there you are. Finally, you're going to post the chapter!"**

**"Oh, shut your trap. I've been trying to do college work."**

**"Whatever, just post it already!"**

**-clicks post button- "There! Now you can read it, you impatient adolescent."**

**Yeah, so... credit to this finally being posted courtesy of LeMafiaKreb, so go thank him and check out his stories. No, really, read this and then go check out his profile. Anyway, on with the chapter! This is chapter 14, by the by... anyway, enjoy!***

* * *

**Enderbrina's Pov**

I woke up from my nap, feeling Hyath crawling up my torso. I chuckled, his tiny legs tickling me. He jumped onto my right arm, and I sat up slowly. He chittered excitedly, and moved over to my left arm, and I watched him. I saw… my arm was fully back. It had finally healed after almost four months. I smiled.

_It's finally healed. This is great! I have to tell Simon! He'll be so relieved!_

I tossed off the sheets, swinging my legs over the side of my bed, and stretched. As I turned, I saw there was some unnatural darkness in the corner. I stared at it for a moment, but turned and went into my closet, forgetting about it. When I left, it was still there, and I saw two glowing eyes staring back at me, the same as mine. I smirked.

"I was wondering when my big brother would visit me. How have you been?"

He stepped out of the dark corner with a big smile on his face. "I've been well, sister. I see your left arm has fully healed."

"It has! I'm so glad, and I'm sure Simon will be relieved as well."

"Perhaps we could… find some bullies at your old school, hm?"

"And give them a good thrashing?"

"Just like when you killed Melina and her pathetic posse, only this time there won't be death."

My smirk now showed my lavender teeth. "Sounds good to me, but let me tell Simon about my arm first."

I teleported to Simon's door, and knocked. When he opened the door and saw me, he became confused. I raised up my left hand, smiling.

"Hey! It's fixed!"

"Thanks to that potion of yours. Thank you so much, Simon."

"You're welcome. Do you want to celebrate?"

I shuffled backwards a bit. "Actually, I was going to do that with my brother and punish some of my old school's bullies."

"What do you mean, punish?"

I looked away. "I… I was bullied when I was mortal. My brother saved me. We aren't going to kill anyone, just… teach them a lesson. Let their victims have a good day for once."

I heard Simon's door shut. I groaned softly, knowing he was upset, but I promised myself I wouldn't kill anyone, just tell them that what they were doing was wrong, and make them stop.

I teleported to the city, feeling my brother's presence follow me. I sighed, making sure my wings and tail were grown as we walked down the street. I didn't want to upset Simon, but… it was something that was important to me. It didn't feel right now, though. They didn't bully _me._

"Brother… you go ahead without me. I… I've changed my mind."

"Alright. I'll see you later, then."

I teleported back to my castle, in front of the door where I had killed Melina. I frowned, seeing her soul floating there. It formed into a ghost, and her empty eyes stared back at me, sad.

"Why haven't you left yet?"

"I don't know… I… I am envious of you… I… I want to be alive again, and start over. I want to be your friend… please, if you'll… allow it."

I sighed, closing my eyes. "You know your bullying left deep emotional scars."

"I want to start over with you. Just like the first day we met. Please, let me."

I scowled. "If you make me regret this, you will have the worst, most painful, bloodiest death imaginable. Am I understood?"

I saw silver tears run down her face as she nodded. "I understand… please revive me so we can start over from the day we met."

I pulled her soul into my hand and went down to the throne room, sitting on my throne.

_What's wrong?_

_Besides the fact that I'm bringing you back to life?_

_Er… yes._

_I had developed a hate for you before I killed you. It's gone now, but… I still don't like this._

I recreated her body, making sure she was clothed, and sent her soul into it, holding it up until her eyes opened and she moved on her own. I peered at her from my throne, waiting, as she looked herself over, her purple eyes lighting up with pure joy. I knew what revival felt like, but for me it was slightly different. What happened next surprised me. Melina bowed to me, thanking me profusely.

"Thank you, Enderbrina. Thank you. I know I don't deserve this… but I really do hope we can be friends this time."

"I hope so too… unfortunately your father won't be here." She looked at me in confusion, wondering what I meant. "It was his time… Null took his soul. My brother told me…"

"Can't you bring him back?"

I sighed. "No, I can't… once Nature has someone's soul, if it was taken by Null, it is irreversible. I'm sorry, but… I can't."

Melina's eyes became lined with quicksilver, and I teleported to her and put my arm around her in an awkward hug. Here I was, hugging the enderwoman who had bullied me most of my early life and I was trying to comfort her. Her taller form made it difficult to hug her this way, but eventually she did stop crying and I brought her to an empty room, and began furnishing it.

"What would you like in your room, Melina?"

"What?"

I smirked. I had gained so much power in such a short amount of time. "I can materialize anything you desire to furnish your room with. Name it, and you shall have it."

Her eyes went wide and she began asking for many different items. When it was done she hugged me tightly, still feeling guilty of her past actions. When she let go, she voiced her regret.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Enderbrina."

I patted her shoulder, and said, "It's Jill to you."

"I can't. It would feel weird calling you that when I know your name is Enderbrina now, and since you're also my goddess…"

I hummed in acknowledgement as she went about her room, looking at everything. She seemed so happy even though she knew her father was dead. I folded my arms, watching her. I remembered my dragon plush, and asked if she would like any stuffed animals. When she looked at me with her confusion evident, I materialized my dragon plush, and explained that, even though I had "outgrown" them by normal standards, I still loved them and kept a few in my own room.

"You… you like stuffed animals too?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "We have quite a bit in common so far… but yes, I do enjoy them."

She smiled. "I… I guess I would like one, then, if you don't mind. Maybe… one of a dinosaur?"

I remembered the beast I had killed, and materialized a stuffed version of it, scaled down to fit in her arms. "Like this?"

"That's a Zilla! Where did you see one of those?"

"I killed one a little while back."

"You singlehandedly killed one!?"

I tilted my head. "Somewhat… I believe my brother weakened it."

"No way! What other things have you done!?"

"To be honest, not much… I have more weapons than I know what to do with, so I mainly spar with my friends if they're up to it. Sometimes I wish I didn't have a fighter's spirit."

"Right… you're not a pacifist like the rest of us."

I nodded. "You should be grateful I didn't kill you earlier. Otherwise, I likely would have forgotten about you and you would have been stuck where you were killed for the rest of eternity."

She winced, I knew I had hit a nerve. I didn't care, she had deserved it, after all she had done to me. I sighed, and turned to leave her room.

"Wait… please." I turned my head back, waiting. "Why… why are you acting so cold? You seemed friendly enough a few minutes ago."

"I'm a goddess. I really shouldn't have anything to do with mortal affairs… but I can't help it. My best friends are mortals. One day, I'm going to have to move past that. So… the best time to do that is now," I replied simply. "Especially with bringing you back," I growled.

She knew what I meant, so I walked down the hall back to the throne room and sat down, drumming my fingers in no particular rhythm as I thought about what my brother might be doing at this moment. When he appeared in front of me, I was surprised. He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug before letting me go. I sat back down, and looked at my left hand.

"What's wrong, sister?"

"The whole reason I lost my arm was because I did something that made Simon furious, probably nearly close enough to… well, explode. I am doing my best to _not_ upset him anymore. When I told him you and I were going to the cities to teach some bullies a lesson, he got upset and has been locked up in his room the entire day."

"Maybe you should go talk to him then."

I sighed. "Yeah… I should. I'll go do that right now."

I teleported to Simon's door and knocked once, twice, thrice, softly. When he opened the door, he seemed unimpressed.

"Oh, how'd it go?"

"It didn't. I didn't go with my brother. I don't know who he beat up, just that he did. That's all."

He smiled slightly. "That's the goddess I know."

I smiled back brightly. "Well, there's also a new castle resident…"

"What, seriously? Who?"

"Um… well… I have soul manipulation… and I revived my bully from school… we made up and now she lives in the room a few doors down."

Simon's mouth was open slightly, as if his jaw had dropped. I gave him a poke to the shoulder, and he shook his head as if waking from a daze. "You did _what!?"_

"I revi—"

"No, I mean… why?"

"Well… I cut her life short, you could say. I felt like that was… particularly wrong, so I brought her back. She… she wanted to be my friend."

"That's surprising, especially for you."

I smiled slightly. "I try to be a merciful goddess. I know I can be ruthless at times, but it's just part of me. I'll get better at it. I know I will."

He nodded. "Well, I'm still making prototypes, so if you don't mind…"

"Oh! Right, I'll leave you alone. Bye!"

He closed his door and I teleported to my throne, eager to have some rest. I laid sideways, my head on one armrest, my feet just barely hanging over the other side. I stared up at the ceiling, wondering how long it would take for something interesting to happen.

As it turned out, it took an entire century. One hundred years of doing nothing but the same routine, along with cleaning the cushions of my throne every few months.

* * *

"Well, I just hope something might happen soon. What's the point of being this powerful if all I do is sit around, visiting the cities and the Overworld and such? You know what I mean?"

"It's alright, sister. Come on, let's go have some fun."

I sighed. "Define fun."

"I was thinking we would kill a small town of humans and bring them back for Darkscale."

A frown pulled at my mouth but I reluctantly agreed, my head hurting a bit as we set out. As we arrived at the town, we began killing. I did it, feeling mostly numb, my brother nearly covered in blood and smiling as he returned, dragging a few bloody bodies behind him.

"You think Darkscale will enjoy this?"

I managed a little smile. "Uh… yeah. I know she likes to make her own kills but she does enjoy a few humans as a treat once in a while. I've mostly been feeding her animals, though. My little mites… they live on in Warp, my dagger."

"What happened?"

I knew what he meant; he knew they died, just not how.

"They got too old and couldn't shed their scales anymore. They laid down and died from pure exhaustion from trying to shed their scales."

He hummed thoughtfully. "That's so sad. Let's… let's get these to Darkscale before they get too stiff."

I teleported the both of us along with the kills back to The End, Darkscale raising her head from her front paws when she saw us approaching. Her purr reached my ears well before I could get near her, and her tail thumped the ground lazily as she waited for us.

"We brought a snack for you."

Her purr increased as I moved the dead bodies over to her. She reached her head out and nuzzled me, then began snapping up the many bodies. She had grown to her proper size by now, and even though she was terrifying, I loved her like my best friend. I was glad she wasn't easily killed, and she even seemed like she was immortal at times. I knew, she would live for one million years if she wasn't killed, but even then, she was still mortal. I felt Simon's presence approaching, as my brother had already left and looked to see him not-so-sneakily down one of the special "undying" potions he had made a while back. I smirked, and he grinned back with a half-hearted wave. His emotions had slowly started to surface, giving him some form of expressing himself.

"Hey, whatcha up to?"

"Nothing much, just gave Darkscale a snack."

"Another massacre," he asked, unimpressed. "Seriously, how does the Overworld not run out of people for you to kill and feed to her?"

I shrugged, sheepish. "Dunno. At least it doesn't, right?"

He grumbled softly before replying. "I don't like that you're still doing that."

"Simon, I feed her mostly animals now. Give me a break."

He rolled his eyes. That was new… "Alright, but don't think I'll ever like it. At least I'm somewhat used to it."

I nodded. "Maybe we could spar again sometime soon?"

"Maybe."

I looked back to Darkscale, she was already sleeping again. As I slowly stroked her snout, I sighed contentedly, until Simon went over to the other side of her massive head and stroked her snout with me. Her rumbling purr softened as one of her massive eyes lazily opened, looking at the unfamiliar hand. When she saw it was Simon, she gave off the loudest purr I had ever heard, which made the ground vibrate beneath my feet. I giggled, Darkscale was so much like me sometimes. I remember being elated after Simon fully opened up to me, it had been about twenty years after we met, yet it seemed like it was just yesterday I was becoming a goddess. I stopped stroking her snout, and went to walk away. Simon followed me.

"So how has it been with adapting for you?"

I looked up, confused. "Adapting?"

"Yeah, with the times and stuff. All the new tech."

"Oh, that. It's been fine, really. What about you?"

"Well, when you're always innovating, people wanna see your ideas. I tend to share it with only my closest friends who wouldn't betray me."

I nodded. "That's good, so you're adapting well?"

"Yeah. Oh, I just remembered, I need some supplies in the Overworld. See ya!"

I called back a goodbye to him as he ran off, and returned to my throne, bored once again. I smiled faintly, knowing the Overworld was safe, though. At least nothing bad would happen for a little while.

**Entity 303's Pov**

Anansi wiggled in my arms excitedly as I brought her to a hospital. We were going to visit the elderly area, hoping I might be able to help since I was so adept with potions and Anansi could warm their blood with her venom. She rubbed her head affectionately against my collarbone, and I couldn't help smiling at my best friend. I walked in, and the woman at the desk looked startled at seeing me.

"Entity 303! What can I help you with?"

"Could you point me to the elderly section? I was hoping to help in any way I could with them."

She smiled brightly, and gave me some directions, and I headed off down the hallways, getting surprised and sometimes suspicious looks thrown my way. Those who were not suspicious gave me practiced smiles, and I nodded back, also smiling. When I arrived in the aforementioned section of the hospital, I saw each area had its own illness assigned. I went into the first area, assigned with bronchitis. A simple illness to cure when you have the right potions. Mixing a water-breathing potion and an extra-strength healing potion would help with the breathing problem and lower inflammation, and would also help with killing the virus. Once the potion was in someone's system, the average medicine would help with the rest.

I heard a nurse call my name and turned to regard her.

"Please, sir, visiting hours are over. Our patients need their rest."

I frowned. "It's the middle of the day."

"Yes, but we have times during the day for each area to have their resting hours."

I sighed. "Alright, then take these," I said, pulling out the mixed potions. "These will help with the breathing problems of the patients in this section, and after that you only need to give them the medicine they are already taking."

She was in awe, regaining her voice after a few minutes. "Wow," she breathed. "You gods really are amazing…"

I chuckled softly. "I try to help. We all have our roles to do."

She smiled, her smile making my heart skip a beat. Seeing people happy always did this to me. I teleported home, Anansi's spider friend running up to her as they butted heads in affection. They left, off to Anansi's den, and I sat down in my throne, looking at the small magma pool that lit the room. It made me wonder what Null was doing right now, I knew he had left Death Den to be with Herobrine… but it seemed so strange, even after a century.

**"****Entity, why are you moping? Be happy for Null." **I jumped at hearing Nature's voice. She laughed, Her voice no longer that power-filled, commanding one. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, dearie."

"No, no! It's fine! I should have been more attentive."

She chuckled again, coming over and holding my face with Her delicate hands. I felt my face heat up at Her close proximity, She was the Creator of this section of the Universe, after all! Yet here She was, holding my cheeks like She was about to kiss me!

"Such silly thoughts. You are adorable, you know."

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I didn't love Her but She _was_ a little close for comfort. I smiled nervously and voiced my discomfort, to which She drew away, impressed.

"I didn't think you would dare speak against my actions."

"I n-normally wouldn't, but… I tend to take my personal space a bit more serious than most, especially when I'm not around any of my kind."

"Magma cube, enderman, spider, or blaze? You know I am the one that created your four different lines of heritage, correct? I know all about them."

I sighed; She was right. "I'm sorry…"

She patted my head. "Can you do me a favor, Entity?"

"Of course, anything, my Creator."

"Don't act as if you know someone that was close to you just died. You need to be more happy, sweetie. Do you plan to spend most of eternity moping about?"

I became confused at Her words. I thought about it, and realized, I did spend most of my free time "moping" on my throne. I smiled and shook my head "no."

"Good. Now, one more thing."

She kissed my forehead, surprising me. A warm feeling made my head go fuzzy, and felt much happier. "That should help. You'll be happier now."

"Thank you, Nature."

She smiled. "Of course, my child. Should you need another blessing, let me know."

"I will."

With that, She disappeared, Her presence no longer nearby. I heard the giant millepede messenger crawling into the throne room, and looked up.

"Ah, there you are. So, any news?"

* * *

**Simon's Pov**

As I stepped into the portal to The End, I barely noticed a strange feeling come over me, but it stopped before I could focus on it. Stuff was happening, and I had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with a certain best friend. Shrugging it off as paranoia, I made my way to my room and laid down in bed, tossing the bricks I had bought to the floor. They would be useful later, after I slept for the night.

A few hours later, I had been woken by a strange feeling, as if eyes were watching me. I groaned softly, throwing my arm over my eyes and listening intently for sound. I heard footsteps approaching my bedside, and opened my eyes just enough to see a shadow walking towards me. At this moment, I was grateful to have Virlàme, and made a move like I was turning over in bed, stopping them in their tracks. I discreetly gripped Virlàme, and as they reached my bedside I sprung up and pointed the sword at their throat. Wide white eyes met mine, and I instantly growled, knowing it was none other than aforementioned best friend.

"What do you want at this ungodly hour, Enderbrina," I groaned, still groggy from sleep. "I'm trying to sleep, here. I know you rarely sleep but, seriously!" I sat up, still slightly hunched over in the haze of sleep, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry… I was going to try to wake you gently… but apparently you were aware of me being here. I uh… I was hoping you might be awake."

"Well, I'm awake now."

I went to get up but an unseen force pushed me back down. I growled, she was using her damn telekinesis.

"I can see you are unhappy with me being here. Fine. I shall send you back to sleep instead."

"No, it's okay. Really—"

Her cold hand ghosted over my forehead and I began to feel sleepy again.

"I am simply taking your energy… you will wake when you have regained what I have taken."

The thought of her being able to do something like this terrified me, forcing some adrenaline into my veins, and I sat up. Or, tried to, since her telekinesis kept me laying down.

"Stop, let me go, Enderbrina," I said as I began to struggle.

All at once, her hand and the invisible bonds let go, and I sat up. When I looked at her, she flicked the lights on on my room and I was blinded. After a minute I could open my eyes and I saw her mouth was pulled into a frown and her eyes were half-lidded. She was unhappy.

"What's wrong, Simon," she asked, her tone calm, yet had the hint of growl. "I thought you wanted to sleep. I would gladly help you."

I went to reply, but had nothing I could say in my defense. I simply sat up on the edge of my bed and waited.

"Alright then."

I grabbed one of my ChainBreaker potions from under my bed as she dragged me along by my shirt, with telekinesis of course. I stashed the black potion in my pocket, wary of what she might do if she saw it.

"Where are we going?"

"The arena. There's a bomb and I don't know how to defuse it."

"Cant you just contain the explosion somehow, with your abilities?"

"I wish."

She teleported us to the arena, then, and I saw the bomb. It was planted directly in the center, with a timer on it. It seemed like a heavy-duty one that could easily destroy the entire island. I frowned, and went up to it, kneeling down as I inspected it. I found a few tools next to me, supposedly materialized by Enderbrina. I picked up the wire cutters, and looked at the many wires attached to the bomb. As I went to cut one of the wires, an electronic voice sounded.

_"__Ten seconds until detonation."_

My eyes went wide as I looked at Enderbrina, and she grabbed me, then the other castle residents and shapeshifted into a dragon, curling around all of us. Her now-giant heart beat loudly as we all heard the explosion. It beat quicker as intense heat wrapped around everyone, and a giant force threw us. I knew it was the explosion, but with the force it threw us, it had to be a high-caliber explosive, close to a nuke.

I heard a loud boom, and was suddenly falling to the ground as her wings were pulled away from us. I only fell a few meters, not enough to hurt, as well as everyone else, but Enderbrina, still a dragon, lay deathly still against an obsidian pillar. He long neck was bent at an unnatural angle. Her body flashed and began to revert to her normal one. When it was done, I saw her revival process begin. Seeing her head return to its normal position was sickening, but I slowly approached her anyway. As soon as she woke, tears began streaming down her face. I backed up, giving her space. Instead of laying there and crying, she got up, still crying mercury as she walked over to where her castle's island once floated, and just stood there. I went over to her, standing beside her. She turned her head towards me, the tears still streaming.

"You did what matters, and saved all of us. Your castle can be rebuilt."

"Simon, do you know what makes the islands float?"

I was surprised, she spoke, but there was no tremble to her voice.

"No, I don't."

"An end crystal, a beacon, and the shell of a dragon egg, combined."

I was purely surprised. Three of the most rare items in all the Three Worlds made the islands float. Shouldn't she be able to just make a new island, then?

"Can't you just materialize those items?"

"Yes… but… not in this state."

"Uh… why not?"

"… I am," she paused, trying to find the word. "I am heartbroken."

"Oh, right…"

I saw her wings and tail drooping, the end of her tail on the ground. "I will grieve… and then recreate the island. For now, you and the other castle residents can wait with Darkscale.

"Alright. Thanks."

I left her at the edge, telling the others what she said, and went to Darkscale's nest, finding no shell left from when she was just a hatchling. I sighed, and heard a thud behind me. I looked at her, and she lowered head head enough to where I could stroke her snout. The cool scales were comforting. I felt the dragon's telepathy reach into my mind, not unused to the mind-link after a century of experiencing it often.

_I heard the explosion. Is she okay?_

_I don't know, she said she was heartbroken._

**Enderbrina's Pov**

I could feel the tears rolling down my face, but I only felt numbness. The castle I knew as home was gone. I felt Red's presence enter, but I didn't move. He approached me, staring into the Abyss with me.

_Need some help?_

_Help with what?_

_Getting the beacon._

_What do you mean? I can materialize the items needed._

_Then let me help you calm down, at least._

I felt his arms move around me after a moment. I looked up at him, not returning the hug.

_Sorry…_

_It's fine. Just let go._

_Isn't there anything I can do?_

I paused, the tears coming to a stop.

_Yes. Gather the others. I need to borrow their memories._

He flew off, I felt his presence disappear through the portal, and waited, still unmoving. Soon enough, Simon came over to me. I looked at him, and he looked at the Abyss before returning my stare.

"Are you feeling any better after making us wait for eight hours?"

"Eight?"

"Yes. I have a watch, it's nearly one o'clock!"

I looked back out over the Abyss. "My apologies, it's not as if I lost my castle," I replied sarcastically. "Oh, it _is_ that. Let me remind you, that castle was also your home, and the home of the other castle residents."

He was silent for a moment. "What happened to you?"

I frowned. "Go away for now, Simon," I growled.

I felt him walk away, hearing the tone of my voice must have been enough warning for him. I sighed, still upset, but began materializing the island's heart, two halves of a dragon egg with the inside taken out, a beacon, and an end crystal. Once everything was ready, I combined the three items, putting the end crystal and the beacon inside the egg, combining into an invisible orb, and obsidian began growing around it. In ancient enderman, I recited the name of my castle's island.

The orb shot away from me, to where the island used to be, and began growing rapidly. It grew back to the exact same shape of the island, but my castle and arena were nowhere in sight. I took a deep breath and began rebuilding my castle and the arena with materialization, using my memories to guide me. My memories became sharper, I knew the others were here, helping me. Every last detail was taken care of, except for cracks in the walls of my castle. I teleported Simon back and roughly tossed him in his room, glaring at him coldly before slamming the door to his room shut. Next, Melina, who I handled much more gently, using my wing instead of my hand to guide her down the hallway. She and Simon, in the short time they had known the other, had become friends, though they were still more like acquaintances. She smiled in thanks before closing the door to her room, and I went down the hall once everyone was in their own, recreated rooms, and flopped down in my queen-size bed. It was so soft… moving under the sheets, I began falling asleep.

* * *

"Sister? What happened to you?"

"I grew up," I said quietly. "Just like you wanted, remember? You wanted me to become strong, and I did."

His smile was contagious. I smiled back, looking down at the body that laid to my feet. I had been bored for the past year, and had wanted to finally kill something with Warp. He got his wish, and the blade had transferred all power and energy directly into me. However, this was no ordinary body. It was that of a criminal who obviously knew _something_ about gaining power. I smiled grimly; I wanted to do it again. There was an entire community of them after all.

The same ones who accused me of unnecessary murder.

* * *

***Woah. That got dark quickly... but I do have to thank LeMafiaKreb for making me guilty enough to finally post this. College is a beast... so hopefully you'll forgive me for not posting this right as it was done, as is my custom now. Chapter 15 is in the works, and please read the Author's note next time. It will contain important information that is vital to... well, the rest of the story. Anyway, Follow, Favorite, Review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!***


	15. Chapter 15

***So, do you remember Simon having that strange feeling? It wasn't about the bomb. No, it was something much, much worse, which will be revealed later. Pay close attention to other bad/strange feelings with other pov's from now on! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!***

* * *

**Herobrine's Pov**

I woke to find myself alone in bed. Null had likely just left, and I sent out a scan for his presence. Nothing. Sighing, I pulled myself into a sitting position. My little sister had witnessed the destruction of her castle, by a bomb one grade lower than a nuke. Who had that kind of explosives? I knew Simon, the half-breed she was friends with, did not have such a thing.

_So who does? Maybe it was the organization that man was part of. She had killed all the ones that were part of it after she found that first man… but that was a few years after her castle had blown up, so it's not entirely out of the question._

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice Null walk into the room. Only when he stood in front of me did I realize he was back.

"Oh, sorry Null. I was thinking…"

"About?"

"Well," I began, standing up, "I was wondering just who put that bomb in my sister's arena about twenty years ago."

"I wish I knew."

"I was thinking, it might have been the organization that man was part of, and she had killed him and the rest of them. It was only a couple years after, so it isn't impossible it was them."

"It seems likely to me."

"How so?"

"Well for one, they had captured her at one point. Then they tried to accuse her of something terrible. I've infiltrated the abandoned place a few times, to pick off their members. I don't know exactly what they did but they must have recognized her eyes and set her free, hoping to avoid your wrath or something."

"Or they just thought I would eventually find out."

"That too."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and took Null's hand. He blushed as we walked side by side. We simply walked throughout the castle, not talking. I stole a glance at him, he was still smiling.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because I'm here with you, that's why."

I couldn't help the laughter that escaped me, but I pulled Null closer, draping my arm around his waist. I had been wondering something for a while, and voiced my question.

"Null, I know you're the Grim Reaper, but have you even killed for fun once?" I could tell his emotions just fine by now; he was upset I had even said that. I sighed. "You don't have to answer I was just wondering if you had or not."

"Well… I'm not supposed to, but I have, once in a while. I can feel a small village far away from Brine City that is filled with evil people."

"Perhaps I could help you eradicate them."

"No, let them live in ignorance for another century or two. When I reap, the more ignorant and evil they are, they better it feels to reap them."

"What do you mean?"

He stopped, and looked at me like I had seven heads. "Seriously? What kind of pleasure do you feel when you kill?"

I was purely surprised; I had expected him to be a bit more reserved, but he just outright said it.

"So _that's_ why you come back tired every night!? Null!"

"I can't help it, its who I am! I reap evil, and it gets me off, okay!?"

His whole face had gone dark red, but I chuckled. "I'm not mad at you, Null. I was just surprised." He "hmph"ed and looked away from me. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. He was… he was just doing his job. "Okay then, so what if you reaped me? I'm not ignorant but I _am_ quite evil."

He turned back to me, his eyes wide with shock. "Why would I ever reap you!? You're… you're my husband," he said, glancing at the ring I had gotten him. "I probably couldn't reap you without feeling terrible, and I certainly don't want to find out."

I smiled. "Alright, alright. C'mere."

I pulled him to me and kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around the back of my neck. He sighed contently when we pulled away, but hugged me closer.

"Enjoying yourself there, cutie?"

"You're so warm," he sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could be immune to fire naturally."

I knew where he was going with that. I teleported us to the hot tub and pool room, and handed him a fire resistance potion. He drank it after muttering a thanks and I changed into my swim trunks, watching him do the same and climb into the lava with me. He sat across from me, staring dreamily into my eyes. I returned his stare with a smirk.

"You have no idea how tempting you look right now."

"Resist the temptation… I want to enjoy this."

"You have two hours on that potion. How can I possibly resist for two hours?"

"You have to," he growled. "We've only been in here once before, and only for thirty minutes before you gave in to your desires."

I smirked. "That is true, but you know you love it."

He huffed, leaning his head back as he stared at the ceiling. "I'm beginning to think you're just addicted to it, that you don't _actually_ love me, Herobrine. Instead—"

"No, Null, I do love you. I'm sorry. To tell you the truth, I've been wanting to adopt a human child… since we can't exactly have one ourselves."

"Y… You _want_ a child?"

I arched a brow at him. "Yes, since Heather and Millie passed away, I have been wanting to take care of something, and although taking care of you is wonderful, I think another child or two would be nice." I found him on me suddenly, and kept him off me with telekinesis. "Hold on now. You said we should be resisting the temptation."

"I did?"

Smirking, I moved him off me and let him sit next to me instead, kissing him. "Yes, you did. So let's enjoy this." He leaned his head on my shoulder, but I could tell he was upset a little. "You do want a child, don't you, Null?"

"I don't know… it sounds surreal, with both of us being men."

"How about we give it a try, at least? We'll adopt a human child and see how it goes, alright?"

"Yeah… that sounds good."

* * *

**Null's Pov**

I smiled at all the different children, my folded wings quivering with excitement. They all came up to me fearlessly, and I would have short conversations with them. When they ran off again, and I was finally left alone, we were handed a file of a child who seemed like they might be a good fit for us. As we looked at the file, that was only half true. I felt my husband's warm breath against my ear.

"You don't want this one, do you, Null," he asked, whispering.

"No."

He closed the folder and handed it back to the lady at the desk, then asked if we could simply talk to the children. She seemed surprised, but she nodded and we went into the yard where they played. We found a sunny spot, and sat down, letting children approach us of their own accord. Surprisingly, a young teenager came up to us, looking nervous. I saw Herobrine smile, at least it was non-threatening.

"Hello there. What's your name?"

"M-my name is Amanda."

"I'm sure you know why I'm here with Null."

"Not really…"

"Well, we're looking to adopt. Perhaps you'd like to come live with us in the Nether World as our daughter?"

Her bright blue eyes lit up in wonder. "Really?"

"Of course," I said for Herobrine. "You'll likely find living in the Nether World a little difficult at first, but like me, you'll get used to it."

She nodded, her brown, wavy hair shining in the sunlight. "I'd love to live with you! I've always been fascinated by the Nether World!"

I stood up with Herobrine and he smiled. "Then it seems you'll be coming with us, Amanda. Don't worry, I know you'll like living in the Nether."

As soon as Herobrine signed the papers, he teleported us back to his castle, and I heard a gasp from Amanda. She squealed with joy and went to run off down one of the hallways, but I stopped her. She looked back, confused.

"You should be seen with us, so the castle servants know you're not an intruder."

"Oh. Right…"

I walked alongside her while Herobrine led her through the castle, talking animatedly. He really _had_ wanted to adopt, which made me happier than ever. As we walked, Amanda looked around in wonder. It warmed my heart to see such a thing.

I knew we would continue to adopt as each foster child left the castle.

* * *

**Entity 303's Pov**

I visited the elderly in the hospital again, this time going during visiting hours. Those who saw me were sometimes fearful at first, seeing the spider in my arms, but when the nurse was there with me, they calmed down completely. Anansi chittered happily as I set her down on one of the "youngest" elderlies bed, and she nuzzled his wrist, baring her fangs and rubbing his wrist again.

"Ah, I see… alrighty, spider. I've seen your kind before."

She moved to bite him, and though he hissed at the pain, the mixed potion he received was one of healing and a potion brewed specifically for his type of illness. Immediately, he smiled and ran his hand over Anansi's head. She chittered again, this time a little sadly.

"I'm sorry I had to hurt you, sir," she said, though it was in spider. "But I know I had to so you'll feel better."

"She can form thoughts, I see."

"Yes," I replied, and relayed the message for her.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I understand."

She nuzzled his cheek at that, then crawled back into my arms. I was leaving the hospital about five hours later when I felt a strange disturbance, but it was quickly gone. Confused, I continued on my way, not feeling the strange disturbance again.

* * *

**Enderbrina's Pov**

"Ha! Gotcha, Red!"

I pointed the tip of my sword at his throat, smiling at my opponent.

"Alright, you got me, Enderbrina…"

"Hold up your end of the deal, now."

He growled, and stood up, digging in his pocket, producing the glowing item I oh so desperately craved. As he passed the glowing item to me, I could feel the thrum of energy it gave off.

"You're lucky I can regenerate those like it's nothing. I constantly use them to gain power."

"Well, that's why I came to you for one. These stars aren't easy to come across."

"So, it's been a while since I saw you last. How are you liking being a goddess?"

I frowned. "Well… kinda boring to be honest. I know we had to kill another slicetail a couple decades back, but other than that it's been quiet. Almost too much so."

"I can't say I disagree with you, or I'd be lying. You want to come in the castle and play some pool?"

I tilted my head at the unfamiliar name. "I can't go in water, in case you haven't noticed."

He chuckled. "I meant the kind you play on a green table," he said, motioning with his hands.

"Oh, uh… I don't know how to play, but sure. I can always learn new things."

"It's easy enough, I can teach you."

He led me into one of the back rooms that held mood lighting, something you might see in a romantic movie, over a green, rectangular table with black circles in each corner and one on each of the longer ends directly in the middle. I saw ceramic balls, each with a solid color or stripe and number, and a wooden triangular thing that fit all the aforementioned orbs inside. The wooden triangle was removed and Red said he was just setting it up, as he placed down a cream-colored ball on top of a white dot on the green fabric of the table. I managed to grab one of the strange things, and looked at it, seeing the number four on it. I placed it back, using telekinesis to put it back in its proper place.

"Alright, I'll break. Pick your cue stick."

He pointed to a wall with about six "cue sticks," as he had called them, they looked like fancily polished sticks with rubber ends, one end larger and one end smaller. I picked one that was about two-thirds of the height of myself, and inspected it carefully.

"That one, huh? I remember Steve using that before he stopped playing altogether."

I was surprised. Red mentioning Steve was strange. "You mentioned Steve?"

"Well, yeah… why?"

"I know he's dead, Red…"

The wither half-breed waved me off. "Yeah, it's fine. I'm over it, since Nature let me keep his soul. It's almost like he's still alive, which I love about keeping his soul."

I nodded, and heard Steve's voice exit Red's mouth next, singing the lullaby I had sang to him before we had gone exploring the desert temple. I smiled, Red looking at me incredulously.

"What the fuck did you just make me sing, Steve?"

"Calm down, Red. It's just a lullaby I sang to him when we went exploring together. However when I sing it, it's laced with my abilities and puts pretty much anyone to sleep, even if I'm in the middle of a fight, you'll start feeling drowsy."

"Interesting… I've never… ah, so that's what it was."

I looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought I would have figured it out by now but that's your other unique ability."

"Oh," I said, drawing out the word. "Makes sense I guess."

Red nodded and put his hand to the table, fingers splayed, as he lined up his cue stick with the "cue ball," which was the cream-colored ball. With his other hand, he aimed, and shoved the stick forward, ramming it into the cream-colored ball and sending all the other ones in random directions as most of the inertia of the cue ball was transferred to all the others. I watched with fascination, seeing a striped ball fall into one of the black circles. I realized it was like a miniature pocket.

"Looks like you have to pocket the solid-color ones. Just not the all-black one, that gets pocketed last."

"You mean put them in the black things?"

"By hitting them with the cue ball."

I nodded, walking over to the cue ball, which was now actually very close to me, surveying the table, seeing a solid color ball lined up perfectly to fall in. Copying Red's initial pose when he was going to "break," I hit the cue, and it in turn hit the lined-up ball. The ball rolled forward and disappeared into the blackness. I teleported to the other side to see it sitting inside, and looked at Red for approval. He nodded, and taught me how to play the first few rounds, eventually making me play an "official" first game, with a bet in place. I sighed, he wanted the Nether star back. I saw the smirk on his face, he knew he was going to win.

"Alright, but if I win, what do I get?"

"Another star."

I arched a brow at him. "Really? Alright, let's do this, then."

* * *

"And that, my dear friend, is my first ever win at pool," I said, as the eight-ball rolled into a corner pocket, leaving the table devoid of any biiliards.

Red's empty sockets held shock. "What the… how in hell did you beat me?"

I smirked. "Well unlike you I had one-hundred-twenty-five years of schooling before shit hit the fan. It was only a few years after aforementioned crisis that I became what you see now, and before such crisis, I studied motion physics and such. Science and strategy is what wins this game, not just one or the other. I have both."

He smirked back. "Alright, you earned this," he said, passing the second star to me.

I jumped a little with excitement. "I would kiss your cheek right now but that would be weird."

He laughed, and we parted ways for the while. As I flew back towards The End portal, I felt a pain in my head, not unlike the one that I had felt when I went to get a snack for Darkscale. This time it was just a tiny bit sharper, like someone trying to stab me with a butter knife and failing miserably. I noticed Entity 303 walking back to Death Den from the hospital – with a spring in his step – and smiled at seeing him so happy. I continued my journey, and arrived back at my castle where a very angry Simon was waiting at the doors. I heaved out a sigh, still annoyed with him, and approached him with a cool expression.

"May I help you?"

I got a softly whispered "arena" as an answer and found myself in the arena, Simon glowering at me, Virlàme drawn and in his hand as he pressed the button on the side of his goggles. I rolled my eyes, though he couldn't really see it, and drew my Shadowblade, ready for anything he would throw at me, literally or figuratively. I saw him run towards me, and built up speed within myself, ready to spring away at a moment's notice. As soon as he swung, I ran across the arena in the blink of an eye, but Simon's head whipped around to see me.

"Why are you initiating this fight, Simon?"

My only answer was a flash bomb, stunning me as I found myself pinned to the ground with a flashing Simon on top of me. I pushed him off me, using telekinesis to try to keep him away from me. I realized he was using one of his ChainBreaker potions; he was definitely trying to kill me. I managed a sigh before he lunged at me again, this time jumping for me. I teleported into the air above his reach, floating there.

"Simon, what's wrong? Calm down!"

"Get down here and _fight me!"_

Something was wrong. He was usually so… emotionless, except for the rare times when he did show emotion, even after a century he showed only slight emotions. I reached into his mind, finding it a swirling torrent of emotions. I tried to keep myself from being pulled in, but it was too much. My second form took over, but I kept control over myself, and used sheer strength to overpower Simon, choking him as I glared back at him, matching his anger. His torrent of emotions slowed down, but I kept my second form as I pulled away from his mind enough to just monitor what he was feeling. I could see he was gasping for air, and pushed him against the wall more, cutting off his air supply. I intended to, as grim as it was, kill him by asphyxiation. I hated it, but I steeled myself and kept him pressed to the wall. His hands clawed at mine as he barely made any sound. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he grew limp in my grasp. I listened to the emotion torrent, finding it was slowing down the longer I held him. Sure enough, his mind went dark quickly and I let him go. I breathed heavily, adrenaline from fear and confusion still rushing through me.

I looked down at his body, he was still breathing thankfully, so I hadn't killed him. I tried lifting him with telekinesis, and found the ChainBreaker potion had worn off. I brought him to his room, then went to my throne as I waited, making sure to "keep an eye" on his presence. I pulled out the two stars I had, and dematerialized one for later. I held the star and slowly began drawing on its power. I dared to drain it a bit faster than the first one, and it didn't have any adverse side effects as I did so. One the star no longer glowed, I stashed it with the other one behind my throne, and sighed, leaning back. I felt Melina approaching the throne room and looked over at her as she walked in. She smiled sheepishly as she walked in, her stuffed animal in her arms. Figuring out it was nighttime, I teleported over to her side and walked with her. She made her way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of mercury. I could see another one, and used telekinesis to grab one for myself. She smiled as she sat down across from me, and opened the bottle.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah… figured some mercury will do me good."

"You wanna talk about your dream?"

"Oh, well… I guess so."

"I'm all ears, Melina."

"Well… there was this… thing. It was chasing me through the city streets, it ran upright like us and you swooped in and fought it off. I don't know what it looked like, because I only caught glimpses of it but it was taller than any enderman I've ever seen… that's for sure."

I sighed. "I've never heard of anything that isn't taller than us that walks upright. The Zilla walked upright. However, if it was similar to us, then I can't say I know what you're talking about. It was just a dream, though, right?"

She smiled. "Yeah… it just spooked me."

I sighed. "Melina… have you ever wanted to know what it feels like to fly?"

She looked at me, her eyes going wide in understanding. "You mean… you'd… you'd take my soul to show me how it is to fly!?"

I nodded. "I figured, we're… friends now, a century has passed since I revived you. We're the same age, so you're in your third century now."

"I know… and you look like you did back when… well… you know."

"When I killed you?" She nodded, looking away. I got up, and dematerialized the bottle of mercury as I walked over to the doorway. I patted her shoulder with telekinesis. "I wouldn't do it again, Melina. I regret doing so even in the first place."

"You do?"

I sighed. "Well… somewhat. I mean… ruling over you with fear was what I planned to do in the first place, and slowly turn our goddess-subject relationship into one of friendship… but that fell through when you decided to come visit the castle."

"So… did… did you enjoy killing me?"

I sighed. "Not entirely… at the time, it felt… invigorating, but afterward I didn't feel too great about it, so I pushed into the back of my mind where I wouldn't think about it."

She looked at me, shocked, and I shrugged. "C'mon, let's go. I'm itching to stretch my wings."

"Wait, wings?"

"I thought I showed you my wings and tail."

"I must have forgotten."

I grew my wings and tail, stretching them out to show her. Her eyes grew round, and I smirked. She had forgotten, and she got up, touching the leathery membrane and the scales on my tail.

"How did I forget this!?"

"Ah, well, you're mortal. You don't always remember everything. It's fine, I assure you."

"What do you mean, I don't always remember everything?"

"Well, immortals remember everything from the time they became immortal, and any memories they remembered at the time they became immortal. Mortals' minds can't always retain all that information."

"So if I understand what you're telling me, you mean you'll eventually know everything about everything if you took the time to learn it?"

"It would take a long time, but yes, that is something I could do. Now come on, let's go flying already."

She nodded and we teleported to her room, and I took her soul as she laid down in bed. Teleporting to the Overworld, it was still daytime so I took off into the mountainous biome. I could feel Melina's excitement as we flew, and decided to show her my strength. I felt her nervousness at this, and flew straight toward a large rock formation, getting ready to punch it. I threw my fist into the side with as much force as I could, and a large spiderweb crack began to spread, making the rock formation crumble.

_Wow! I guess it's good I'm your friend now…_

I couldn't help chuckling. _Very good. Imagine that rock formation was a mortal._

I could hear her shudder in our shared thoughts. She decided she wanted to be back in her own body, so I took her back to the castle and sent her soul back to her body. I felt it was time I talked with Simon again, although I had to tread carefully while doing so. I knocked on his door, waiting. He appeared, his eyes lighting up with fear as he saw me standing there, but his face became an emotionless mask again.

"Hello, Simon."

"Enderbrina."

I sighed softly. "Too soon to talk?"

"About?"

"You know what I am referring to."

"No, I actually need to talk to you about that. I… I tend to bottle up my emotions."

I arched a brow. "Really? Go on."

"About earlier… just, over the past years I've been keeping things under wraps. It just… exploded."

I nearly laughed at his choice of words, but instead put on an unimpressed smirk. "Yes, well, the same thing goes for me except I don't bottle things up. Perhaps you could try the same?"

"Maybe. So um… what happened?"

"Are you speaking of how I took on my second form so quickly?"

"Yeah."

"I used my telepathy. Your mind was consumed by your emotions, and you nearly blew up, literally and not figuratively."

"I know what happened. I just want to know how you took on your second form so quickly."

"I used my telepathy to look into your mind and try to calm your torrential swarm of emotions. Instead it affected me, boosting my power the where even you could not overpower me no matter how much you tried, and I managed to… nearly kill you to calm you down. I choked you, thinking it would be better to asphyxiate into unconsciousness than die."

I could see a spark of some emotion, but it was quickly gone. "Oh… thanks."

I turned to walk down the hallway, but stopped before I even took a single step.

"Simon… can you do me a favor?"

"Uh… what?"

"Don't let your emotions control you. It… it isn't fun."

"You mean like your split personalities."

I nodded. "My other sides do not always let me control them… and sometimes I do not want to control them… but it is nearly always necessary that I do. I fear I may have to simply… let go, one day, and that could end in disaster."

"Rather than helping solve a problem."

"Yes… anyway, I digress. Don't let your emotions control you. I can, so if you feel like you might explode, come see me."

"Deal."

I walked off down the hall, glad that Simon and I were on friendly terms again. It seemed like we would always butt heads, but no relationship or friendship was worth anything without a little bit of conflict. I just had to hope it would last.

There were troubling times ahead for sure.

* * *

***Yay! Simon and Enderbrina made up! And what are these troubling times? Scary! Seriously, I was having a hard time writing this chapter. Phew... now I feel drained of energy. Well... Follow, Favorite, Review, and I'll see you in the next chapter.***


	16. Chapter 16

***So, if you read the author's note at the end last time, good. If you didn't, go read it! It is important to understand what's going to happen. Seriously. Alrighty then… onto the (slightly short) final chapter! Enjoy, if you can (yes there's a sequel).***

* * *

**Endebrina's Pov**

I knew I was sleeping. I wanted to wake up but something was keeping me here. I wasn't sure what, but I began to dream. It was a simple landscape, in fact, the very one that I met Simon in. I looked around, but I didn't see anything. Something was wrong, though, I could feel it in the air of my dream. I felt that pain again, once again sharper than before. But this time, it gave me a headache. I didn't know what was going on, but I crumbled to my knees, holding my temples. I heard soft footsteps and looked up to see Nature approaching me, disappointment in Her eyes.

_"__Nature! Wh-what's happening?"_

_"__You are too happy here, dearest. Stop being so happy. This is your only warning."_

The dream faded, and I woke up in bed, gasping. My dream haunted me. Stop being happy… how… how could I stop being happy if I needed to use my crazed personality to fight something? I sighed. My crazed personality probably didn't count. I hung my head in defeat. I just had to bottle up my happiness… save it away for my crazed personality. What would happen if I was too happy again?

I decided not to think about it, and went about my day, although with less emotion than usual. Everyone passed me worried or suspicious looks, but I faked a smile for them, feeling so… dead inside. I hated the feeling but if I felt happy I might be punished severely.

* * *

It was eight years later when a woman visited me, and human one at that. I looked up, confused, to see her walking in without fear after seeing me. In fact, she smiled.

"You must be Enderbrina."

"That is me."

"I'm your brother's adopted daughter. He and Null are great fathers!"

"So in a way, I guess I'm your adopted aunt."

"Yep! But I'll call you by your name if you prefer that."

I nodded, a slight smile creeping onto my face, then disappearing. I saw her look at me confusedly.

"Everything okay?"

"Eight years ago, I had a dream, with the gods' ruler, Mother Nature, in it. She told me that if I had to stop being so happy, and that it was my only warning."

"But it was just a dream, right?"

I frowned. "It is never just a dream with Nature in it. If I become too happy again, besides using my crazed personality, it will have dire consequences…"

"That's not fair! You should be allowed to be happy!"

"I can… for short amounts of time."

She nodded. "Oh! I'm Amanda. My dad calls me Mandy sometimes, but it's a nickname, and you can call me Mandy too if you like."

I nodded. She left, keeping her head down but she was happy as she did so. Simon walked up to me next, glaring at me. I met his gaze, feeling close to crying.

"Alright, what's up with you!? Normally you're more lively than this."

"I had a dream… with Nature. She told me to stop being so happy all the time."

Simon growled and slapped me. "Yeah, well you better get over it, it was just a dream."

I became a little frustrated. "What is it with mortals and not understanding that dreams with Her are not just dreams," I asked myself under my breath.

"Enderbrina, what's wrong with you?"

I glared at Simon. "When a god has a dream with Mother Nature in it, it is not _just_ a dream! It a message from Her, and She told me to stop being so happy! If I didn't, She would severely punish me! I need to protect all of you, so I can't be out of commission, what if something happens!?"

Simon drew back, a spark of fear in his goggled eyes. I sighed, flopping back down in my throne, and curled into a ball, sobbing. I used telepathy to tell Simon I was sorry, and he patted my back, leaving without another word. I felt Nature's presence appear in front of him, and She walked over to me. I felt Her hand on my shoulder, and met Her gaze.

"You have done well, my dear… keep this up and you will be allowed to have happiness again, one day."

I nodded, mercury still streaming from my eyes. She showed a sad smile, and was gone. I sighed, relieved She hadn't punished me. I looked over at Simon.

"Do you believe me now?"

He nodded and walked off down the hall. I sighed again, leaning back in my throne. All the other gods were aware of my… predicament. Melina went and told the cities, and I told them it was true, but I spent most of my time now just sitting on my throne, not doing anything, not even eating once a week, more just once a month now. I went off to the Overworld when a slicetail appeared, which seemed to happen about every fifty years or so. So now I was, how old? Three-hundred-thirty-six years. Two centuries since my brother made me a goddess. I had done secret training for fighting in my mortal years, there was an older man who enjoyed having me around and was not a pacifist like me. He wasn't a creepy old guy either, one of the nice ones that invites you into his house and gives you hot cocoa and candy. I sighed, those were good times. So many of my memories had to be suppressed, and Null had gladly helped, knowing the consequences but not telling anyone, even me, because he worked directly with Nature and the souls of those he reaped.

"Sister, come on. Let's go have some fun."

I looked up, seeing my brother standing there with Null. I went up to them and hugged each of them in turn.

"How is the suppressing holding up?"

"It's good so far. Thank you, Null."

"You're welcome. Now, go have fun with your brother. You deserve it."

I nodded, managing a smile. I raced off with my brother, and as soon as we landed in the Overworld, the pounding headache was back. Telling myself it was just a change in pressure, we headed off, and found a tiny village with about five houses, and tore it down, killing everything. This was my evil side doing the talking, and I was happy! When it was all done, I looked at my brother. He grinned back and suggested I follow him. Coming down from my blood-thirsty high, I nodded, feeling so happy.

We spent most of the day killing, and the fun ended. I returned to my emotionless self, the one without happiness.

* * *

**Entity 303's Pov**

I decided to take my chances, and left Anansi alone in Death Den, knowing she would be safe. That's wasn't the chance, though. I flew off to The End portal, and went through, heading towards Enderbrina's castle. If she wasn't allowed to be happy, then she could share my happiness. She looked up when I walked in, looking quite sad. I knew of her problem, and the dream she had. I went up to her, and pulled her to her feet. She looked at me, confused, and I hugged her tightly. Her arms moved around me, and her sigh was that of comfort. Without warning, I kissed her cheek. She stiffened, but relaxed after a moment. She was simply accepting it, not returning it.

"Enderbrina, please," I said, pulling away. "Be mine, be the one woman that every man needs in his life."

"I can't. I don't want my children, if any, to have a parent who isn't allowed to feel happiness. Entity, I like you, but you aren't the one for me. Find someone else, a we between you and I wouldn't work."

I sighed. "Alright... at least I tried."

She smiled sadly. "Try again with someone else. Maybe a nice woman at the next Moonlight Dance."

* * *

**Red's Pov**

I looked at the slicetail's body, frowning. Enderbrina had been told to be unhappy. Why was Nature doing such a thing? I told myself not to question it, but it worried me so much. She wasn't allowed to feel happiness for very long anymore. I remembered she and Herobrine had come to the Overworld to kill some of my human subjects, and they were evil ones, so I didn't mind much. Something was going on with the Three World's and it had something to do with Enderbrina. It had to, why else would she be the only one not allowed to feel happiness? The Nether star in my chest was slowly growing back. Seeing as they were a product of my innate abilities, I didn't need to look for them constantly. So I would draw on their power and they would refill slowly, as they pulled power from everything around them, feeding on their own power much like a sun afterward. However this only worked when it was attached to me.

_You're worried about her._

_I worry because she's the only goddess among us. If something happens to her, we're going to lose our most powerful immortal that can handle most battles._

Something felt off. I looked around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Something was wrong, something concerning Enderbrina was definitely happening.

"Evan! Come over here!"

He ran into the throne room, bowing to me as he awaited orders.

"Go to Enderbrina's castle, and do not let her leave your sight, except for obvious reasons."

"Of course. May I have some warm clothing?"

I materialized some onto him and he bowed again, now running to The End portal.

* * *

**Enderbrina's Pov**

A man in winter clothes ran into the castle, and looked up at me, breathing heavily. Interested, I sat up and waited for him to say something.

"Red… sent… me," he breathed.

"Take your time and regain your breath, then."

I knew I sounded monotone but that was normal for me by now. As the human caught his breath, I pulled out my dagger just in case Red had decided to send this human to kill me. The human straightened up, and bowed to me.

"I am one of Red's loyal servants, formerly a servant of Notch. My name is Evan, and I was sent by Red to, within reason, go everywhere with you. I believe he is worried that you are in danger."

"Danger? The only reason I would be in danger is if I was feeling happy. Red is wasting his time… but if he sent you, I suppose it would be alright if you stayed."

Evan nodded and walked up to my side. I materialized a chair for him, and wondered if reading a book might help pass the time. I materialized a book I had seen at the library and had taken with me. As I read, my eyelids began to droop after only the first few pages. I closed the book and looked over at Evan, motioning him to follow me.

"Was it specified you must protect me, Evan?"

"No."

"Good. If anything happens to me, you won't face consequences then."

"That is correct…"

"I am feeling tired. I am going to take a nap but you will stay in the room with me, keeping a lookout for anything suspicious."

"Of course, my lady."

I nodded and we went into my bedroom. Evan took a seat at the table and I materialized a few books for him, hopefully he wouldn't become sleepy as well. As I thought about it, though, I decided to let Evan sleep if he felt the need to do so.

"Where would I sleep?"

"At the table, in one of the chairs. Why?"

"Well… if someone comes in and attacks… I'd feel safer if I were with you…"

"In _my_ bed? You're hilarious, Evan. I'd never let a human sleep in my bed, whether they sent by a friend or not. Hell, not anyone unless I wasn't using my bed."

He looked crestfallen, making me feel guilty. I didn't show it, though, and laid down in my bed, too tired to care anymore. I snapped my fingers at him and pulled the chair he was next to to my bedside. I heard him walking over, and sit in the chair.

"Please… I won't take advantage of you."

"No, Evan. Continue to plead and I will kick you out of my room, even if I am in danger."

He sighed. "I understand, but if you have a nightmare, I'm waking you up. If trying to wake you up doesn't work, I _am_ laying in bed with you to try to calm you down."

I growled. "Fine. Don't blame me if I end up strangling you in my sleep."

I closed my eyes, sleep quickly taking me.

Unfortunately, I did have a nightmare. I was running from… _something,_ and I didn't know — nor did I want to know — what was chasing me. I didn't look back, I kept running until I met a wall. I had run straight into a mini cave, and was cornered. It walked upright, but because of the light behind it, I couldn't see anything. Just its silhouette. It got down on all fours and scurried at me, and I woke up screaming. I breathed heavily, and found Evan holding me closely. In essentiality, he had pulled my back to his chest, but it was… surprisingly comfortable. However, he was only a human, and definitely not the man for me. I sighed.

"My lady," he asked, whispering.

"You are fine, Evan… your hold is comforting. Although now that I am waking more, it is… not so comforting." He sighed, moving his arm away, but I pulled it back. "Stay here. You are supposed to keep watch over me."

I settled back down, closing my eyes again. I felt Evan snuggle closer to me, and couldn't help smiling, he was like a child. Pain overtook my head as I smiled, and quickly remembered I wasn't supposed to feel happy. Pushing away the happiness, I fell back to sleep. I found Evan in my dreams this time, and smiled at him.

* * *

**Enderbrina's Dream**

_"__I suppose we are dreaming together now, yes?"_

_He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Y-yeah… um… you don't mind that I'm spooning you, right?"_

_I crossed my arms. "I'm not in favor of it, but I suppose if it suppresses nightmares it is fine. It… it was quite comfortable but I'm not looking for family."_

He nodded. _"I will only do so for comfort, then."_

I nodded back. _"Thank you."_

_"__So why are you… not happy?"_

_"__Well, I don't know why, but Nature will not like it if I am happy. I am trying to not have happiness in my life right now. Any happiness I feel makes my head hurt."_

_"__That is really unfair… I wonder why she is forcing you to not feel happy."_

_"__She has her reasons, I am sure…"_

* * *

I woke with a bit of a start, now feeling fully rested. I turned over, finding Evan still in my bed. Awkwardly, he climbed out and stood up, offering a hand to me. I took it and we went back to the throne room. As I picked up my book, feeling refreshed, I began reading once again. No emotions stirred from reading the book, which was surprising once I did finish it.

"My lady, is there anything you would like me to do for you?"

"Not at the moment, Evan. If you are restless, take a lap or two around the castle. I will follow you."

He stood up, and we left the castle.

* * *

**Null's Pov**

As I finished weaving the lava flowers into my daughter's hair, she gave me a hug. I hugged her back, and looked over at Herobrine, lounging in the lava. He smirked at me, daring me to jump in with him. I had taken a potion of fire resistance that would last me the day, and our daughter had taken one as well.

"Dad… thanks for thinking of beach day."

"Of course, it's a perfect day, the lava is just boiling and the ambient temperature is lower than usual, so I figured it would be nice to get out and go for a swim."

She smiled and waded into the lava, swimming carefully. I waded in until my waist was covered, looking at Herobrine. He drifted over to me and I stopped him. His white eyes opened and looked up at me.

"Hey, Null."

"We should head home soon. You know Sarah hates being late for her favorite shows."

"Right. I'll get her."

I went back out, packing up our belongings and heading toward the castle, Herobrine and Sarah teleporting beside me as we continued on our way. I felt something was off; and told him. He told me to go see Enderbrina, and I did immediately, calling Darkness to follow me.

* * *

As I arrived, I saw Enderbrina outside, staring off into space. I went up to her, and she looked at me, surprise crossing her features.

"Hey. How are you?"

She sighed. "Same as I have been for the past… century. Without happiness."

"Has Nature said anything yet?"

"What about?"

"You, being allowed to be happy."

"No, but… She might, very soon. I've decided to wait out here, I'm going to wait for Her until She decides I've been without happiness for long enough. I don't want to miss Her arriving."

"You wouldn't, trust me. She gets Her way, nothing stops Her from doing so."

She nodded, looking back over the Abyss. "I still want to be awake when She does arrive. It would be rude not to greet Her immediately."

**"****Right you are, sweetie."**

Enderbrina turned around to face Nature, bowing to Her just as I did. I felt all the gods rush to The End, and bow shortly before Nature approached Enderbrina.

**Herobrine's Pov**

"Enderbrina, dearest, you know the consequences for feeling happiness while you are not supposed to. While I made your crazed personality an exception, you did not follow my orders."

"Nature, I tried… I really tried, but happiness is a part of life."

"Yes, of course. It was merely a test if you were worthy to stay in this fourth of the Universe."

I held my breath. What was Nature doing with my sister!?

"Your sister has passed her test. Therefore—"

Nature was cut off by a large, dark hole opening beneath my sister's feet. My sister grabbed onto the edge, tears now streaming down her face.

"HELP ME!"

I lunged forward to grab her, pulling at her forearms. Everyone tried to pull her out but the force of the dark hole was too strong, and she fell in.

She was gone.

* * *

**Enderbrina's Pov**

I was falling. Falling, falling, falling into nothingness. Tears still gathered in my eyes. I would never see them again, would I? Nature had tried to help me out, too. Even her strength had not been enough. My life went by as I combed through my memories, replaying my life over and over. It had been a nice life, if a little bland and… short. I cried my heart out, continuing to fall into the dark, choking blackness. In all my life, this was the only time I was afraid of the dark. I knew there was nothing else to see, so with deep-felt resignation, I closed my eyes.

And continued to fall toward my new life, where there would be no way back.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

***What's this!? A new home? Wow! But… it's a cliffhanger. Does anyone recognize those last three words? No, not "back the end," sillies! I mean… No Way Back. Hmm… sounds like a story title. Odd… **

**Yes! No Way Back is the sequel! Go read it! Since you'll likely be reading it, here's the general gist.**

**-takes idea of Enderbrina from The End's Fighter and chucks it into the Creepypasta/Slenderman universe-**

**If you're having trouble understanding that, basically, Enderbrina is going to be transported to an Earth where Slenderman and all the Creepypastas (the ones I would prefer to have in a story) exist. Also, I started writing No Way Back before this story… so, some stuff might be a little different. Well… that about wraps up this story! Favorite and Review, and I'll see ya in No Way Back!***


End file.
